Avatar Book 4: Air
by AlmF
Summary: It's been only a few months since the gang defeated the Fire Lord. Aang meets a mysterious new stranger that may hold the key to the return of the Airbenders. Meanwhile, a new evil arises with plans for world domination.
1. Chapter 1: New Beginnings

Disclaimer: I own no part of Avatar.

Author's Note: _Here is Avatar Book 4: Air. I updated a lot of the content in here from the original story. Look for improved dialogue, new scenes, etc._

_So sit back, and enjoy the beginning of the fourth season of Avatar: The Last Airbender_

___________________________________________________________________________

Avatar Book 4: _Air_

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1: New Beginnings

***

**Boiling Rock – Night**

Boris the guard sighed. He was bored. Nothing exciting ever happened here at Boiling Rock – well, unless you count the breakout a few months back. Boris had not been on duty at that time, so he had seen no action. His shift was the graveyard shift in the maximum security wing, along with about ten other guards. He was forced to stand guard all night long. His feet ached, and his stomach growled. For the past few hours, he had taken to counting the number of waves he could hear of the nearby lake lapping up on the shore. Yup, this was what his life had amounted to – counting waves.

***

If Boris had been paying attention instead of amusing himself with the waves, he probably would have noticed several dark, shadowy figures cloaked in black darting through the shadows. There were only a handful of them, maybe five or six. The figures, quickly, but stealthily, moved through the countless corridors of the prison. While Boris was enjoying his waves, one of the guards nudged him.

"Did you just see that?"

Boris was shaken out of his stupor. He looked towards where the other guard had pointed. Several of the other guards had taken notice by now. Boris just shrugged. His comrade headed towards the corner that he had seen the shape dart around.

"I'm gonna go check it out," he said.

Boris nodded. "You do that."

The man turned the corridor, while Boris waited anxiously. Maybe, just maybe, something interesting might happen. He doubted it. But still, one can hope right? Boris and the other guards waited. And waited. The rest of the guards began to head around the corner to see what was taking so long.

"Stay here," they told Boris.

So the rest of the guards went to investigate where the other one had gone. So Boris was now completely alone. He waited. And he waited.

Now Boris was no coward by any definition of the word. But as he stood there, waiting for what seemed like an eternity for his friends to come back from investigating an unseen threat, he began to feel an unsettling sense of dread. Suddenly he heard a soft pitter-patter. He whirled around.

"Who's there?" No response.

"It was only the wind," he told himself. "Only the wind." Somehow he wasn't doing a good job of convincing himself.

Suddenly, a dark figure dropped from behind him. Boris never sensed it coming. In an instant the figure had slit his throat with a knife, and Boris crumpled to the ground in a heap. The figure put his knife away, and turned as several other dark figures came around the corner, having done away with the other guards.

The figure who had killed Boris pointed down one end of the corridor and three of the figures hurried that way. The lead figure then turned and headed down the other end, with the rest of his comrades in tow. They came to the end and found a large, metal door. In the door was a window. Looking through the window, the lead figure could see a barred cell.

In the barred cell, sitting ragged and weakened, was former Fire Lord Ozai.

**Southern Water Tribe – Morning**

Katara awoke with a start. She was in her tent back home. The memories of the past year swept through her mind. She looked around her tent, and enjoyed these few minutes of peace. Peace. It had seemed like an eternity since she had felt really at peace.

A year ago, the world was at war. The Fire Nation had been waging a campaign of complete conquest for the past 100 years, and up until just a year ago, they had been all but invincible. A year ago was when she had met _him._ The boy in the iceberg. Aang, the Avatar. The Last Airbender. The world's last hope. Along with her goofball brother, Sokka, a blind Earthbender named Toph, and their former enemy turned friend, Prince Zuko, Aang had been able to defeat Fire Lord Ozai. Zuko, Ozai's son, who had been their arch nemesis during the war, redeemed himself by teaching Aang Firebending, and by defeating his evil sister, Azula. Aang had stripped Ozai of his Firebending and he and Azula were placed in maximum security prisons at the Boiling Rock. Zuko had taken his place as the new Fire Lord.

Katara quickly got dressed and hurried out of her tent, looking for Aang. After the war, the two had become engaged to be married. It was a bit of a shock to both her father, Chief Hakoda and Sokka, but who were they to complain? Hakoda had married Katara's mother when she was her age, and Sokka was off living with his new girlfriend, Suki at Kyoshi Island.

Not surprisingly, Aang was playing with the children of the Tribe. He was busy showing off some impressive Airbending skills. When Katara approached, the two kissed, eliciting many "eeeews" from the children.

"Your father wants to see you," Aang said.

Katara frowned. "If he wants to grumble about our engagement again - ."

Aang cut her off. "Well, I have been thinking. If your father is uncomfortable with the marriage, maybe we should put it off for a while."

Katara rounded on him. **"WHAT?"**

Aang backed down. "On second thought, the wedding's fine as is." Fighting vicious Fire Benders and saving the world from annihilation seemed like a stroll in the park compared to the terror his future wife could unleash. As Aang continued his Airbending demonstrations, Katara headed for her father's tent.

As Katara entered the tent, she almost bowled over poor little Gran Gran, and her new husband, Master Pakku. She was carrying out a bowl of half eaten soup.

"It seems your father has caught a nasty bug," Gran Gran explained. "He was standing guard all last night in the cold." She shook her head. "That man is going to wear himself thin!"

"Why does he still do that," Katara wondered. "I mean, the war's over! It's not like the Fire Nation's going to be sending any more raids. Things are peaceful now!"

Pakku regarded her with a frown. "There's no such thing as true peace. There will always be threats to our way of life. That's why your father's visiting the Fire Nation again later this week."

After the war, Chief Hakoda had been made an ambassador for the Northern Water Tribe. Katara knew that her father would be a busy man now, but she just wasn't expecting him to leave them again so soon.

"_This week?! _But the war's just ended! We all just came home. Why can't he just -."

"The affairs of the world far outweigh your trivial family matters," Pakku snapped.

Katara felt a vein pulse in her forehead. "_Trivial?"_

Sensing her granddaughter was on the brink of a meltdown, Kanna moved quickly to ameliorate the conversation. "Well, your father's not going anywhere, now is he? Like I said, he's fallen ill." Her face brightened as she had a sudden memory. "Oh, it reminds me of the old days when he was just a little boy, and I used to care for him." She put her arm around Pakku. "But now I get to care for this old goat!"

Pakku blinked, annoyed.

Bowing respectfully to her grandmother and new grandfather, the young woman shifted aside the flap to a particularly large tent. As Katara entered the room, she saw her father heaving into a makeshift barf bag. He lay back down in his bed, his head covered in sweat.

"How you feeling, dad," she asked.

"Miserable. My temperature's at an all time high and I can't keep any food down." He looked at her. "I need you to do something for me."

She nodded, dabbing his sweating forehead with a warm cloth and he continued on. "I'm scheduled to go to the Fire Nation later this week. Important meeting … but I'm just too sick to go."

Katara wrung the cloth out of water, before she motioned for him to go on.

He took a deep breath; just talking was a labor for him. "Would you and Aang … would you two go to the Fire Nation in my place?"

Katara brightened at the news. She and Aang would get to see Zuko and all of their friends back in the Fire Nation.

She put on as adult a tone as she could muster. "Of course, dad."

"And please, don't do anything to make the Water Tribe look bad."

She shrugged. "Don't worry, I'll have Aang with me!"

As she left, he muttered to himself.

"_That's what I'm afraid of…"_

***

**Fire Nation Palace – Afternoon**

The war room was packed full of representatives and dignitaries. They had come to discuss the full terms of the Fire Nation's surrender. The new Fire Lord had had very few requests. All he asked was for the Earth Kingdom to free their prisoners of war and to reopen it's old trade routes.

Unlike the Fire Nation, the Earth Kingdom had _many _requests.

Fire Lord Zuko sat at the head of a long table, surrounded by generals and other officials. War Minister Qin sat at his side. At the other end were Earth Kingdom dignitaries and war leaders.

General How leaned forward, pushing several pieces of parchment towards the Fire Lord. "Here are our demands."

Zuko took the paper, and thumbed through it. He nodded his head in agreement at first, but then finally his eyes widened and his mouth hung agape. He looked up at the Earth Kingdom representatives.

"These demands are ridiculous! I mean, I can see returning your conquered territories … and releasing all your POWs. But … you are not going to divide up my nation. Out of the question!"

How smirked. "Fire Lord, all we ask for are several of the Fire Nation's outlying islands. Ember Island and a few others. It's a small price to pay for peace, wouldn't you agree? Especially considering all the bloodshed your kingdom is responsible for."

Zuko tightened his fists. "The amount of land given to each nation was partitioned out long ago … before even the Avatar existed! You can't come here and expect to chop away pieces of our nation!"

The General snorted. "Oh, but when your nation was winning, it was okay for you to conquer and divide _our_ lands, is that it?!"

"I had nothing to do with that," Zuko replied. "That was my father…"

Another Earth Kingdom official leaned back in his chair. "The apple never falls far from the tree!"

How nodded. "I must agree, with all due respect, Fire Lord. So far, you haven't done anything to show us that you're any different from Fire Lord Ozai."

"I ended this war!"

"No, _the Avatar_ ended this war. With the decimation of your forces over the Wu Long forest, and the defeat of your father, you had no choice _but_ to surrender!"

"I _helped_ the Avatar! I gave him the skills he needed to stop my father!"

"Yes, but that was at the very end, Fire Lord. Wasn't it you yourself that hunted him down for three long years?"

Zuko looked down at the table. He was ashamed of himself, of how he used to be.

"You were nothing but a banished prince," How continued on. He was enjoying this, watching the Fire Lord squirm. After everything his nation put his people through, this was the least amount of satisfaction he could receive. "And you wanted to destroy the Avatar, for no other purpose but to restore your 'honor.' And you still carry the mark of your humiliation …"

Zuko gently touched his scarred eye, before standing up. He was fuming. Every fiber of his being wanted to teach this man a lesson, but he had to restrain himself. It wouldn't look good if the Fire Lord went nuts on an Earth Kingdom general.

He tossed the piece of parchment towards the general. "The Fire Nation agrees with your terms on pages one through three – but everything after that is out of the question!" He bowed as respectfully as he could, before he stormed out of the room, his generals and war ministers following.

How looked at the parchment and crumpled it.

_That boy has a fiery passion; I'll give him that…_

***

Zuko stood on a balcony with his girlfriend Mai. He was tired. Hour after hour of signing treaties and laws, discussing plans with his generals, making public speeches. And that was only half of it. He had to deal with the intense hatred the other nations had towards the Fire Nation. So far, several convoys of Fire Nation troops returning home had been ambushed by Earth Kingdom soldiers. It seemed that the rest of the nations had it in for them. Of course, who could blame them? His people almost wiped the rest of the nations off the map.

But come on! How could they expect him to just give away pieces of his nation?

Zuko was in an awful dilemma. He could appease the Earth Kingdom with its heavy reparations and look like a weak leader. Already public opinion was against him.

Added to that was the fact that several Fire Nation generals had formed an underground resistance to his rule. They called themselves the "Brotherhood of Ozai." He sighed. Some people just couldn't fathom the fact that Ozai's reign was over.

Mai rubbed his shoulder gently. "You're so tense…"

"You have no _idea_ what I'm going through. Who knew that being ruler of a nation would be so _exhausting?!_"

"What did you thin? That it would be a cakewalk?"

"No, it's just … I never thought the other nations would harbor such … venom towards us. I don't understand! Why don't they trust me? I helped the Avatar save the world! I-."

"Oh, shut up," Mai scolded. "I'm fed up with your crying! I didn't come up here to listen to your griping. I came here to have a date with my _boyfriend,_ not a whiny little kid! _For Agni's sake …"_

Zuko smiled. Mai was always so blunt and callous. That's what he loved about her. "You know, you're really pretty when you trample over someone's emotions!"

Mai raised an eyebrow, then playfully shoved him. "Shut up, _Fire Lord_!" The two leaned forward to share a kiss.

They were interrupted when a general rushed up to them.

_Great_, Zuko thought. _The one hour a day I get to spend with my girlfriend! What do I have to sign now?_

"Urgent news from Boiling Rock sir," the soldier announced. Zuko noticed he was sweating.

"What's going on," Zuko asked. _He seems _really _on edge._

"A breakout! Your father and sister have escaped!"

***

**Hidden Lair – Night**

Former Fire Lord Ozai was led in cuffs down a torched hallway by several men dressed from head to toe in black. They lead him to a massive doorway, which parted open at their touch.

Inside was a large chamber, illuminated with red torches, giving the room an eerie blood red glow. At the end of the chamber, seated on a throne of rock, sat a figure. Like the other figures in the room, he was dressed all in black; however, his clothes seemed far more elaborate, embroidered with black fur. He had a hood raised over his head, concealing his face.

Ozai breathed in deep. "Shin Xao."

The hooded figure leaned forward. "Fire Lord Ozai. It has been a while my friend. However, it appears that time has not been kind to you, now has it? Stripped of everything – your kingdom, your powers, and your honor. How ironic. You banish your son and strip him of everything, and now you are in his exact situation."

Ozai's face turned blood red. "_How dare you?!_ You know very well that …"

"**SILENCE!"** Shin Xao's booming voice echoed throughout the room. Ozai flinched as though he had a whip cracked at him.

Shin Xao continued. "I gave you a simple task, and you screwed it all up. You are a failure, like your father and grandfather before you. Not one of you could complete the simplest of all errands! I gave you everything you needed. I gave you money, I enhanced your soldier's Firebending abilities. I built your family an invincible army with which you could conquer the world. And all I asked for in return was that you bring me the Avatar. A simple job that three generations of your family failed to accomplish!"

"It was not a simple job," Ozai retorted. "The Avatar disappeared from the Air Temples! Our men scoured the entire area – even the entire world! For a hundred years, he was gone from all existence! _Nobody,_ no matter how skilled, could have found him!"

"And yet he, a mere child, brought down the greatest nation of earth. Your were defeated by a _child_ Ozai. You – one of the most powerful Firebenders in history."

"He may have only been a child but…"

"No. I've had enough of your excuses. You have failed me for the last time. And you know the penalty for failure…"

"Wait! What about the plan," Ozai protested. His voice was desperate. He knew that psychopath too well to know what failure meant. "You need me for the plan!"

"_Needed_ you," Shin Xao said simply. "However, you have proven yourself inept and therefore, unsuitable for my purposes. However, your daughter shows promise. She can easily replace you." Shin Xao raised his hand and several of the dark figures grabbed Ozai.

"You can't do this," Ozai shouted. "I am the Phoenix King! I am .." One of the figures placed a gag in Ozai's mouth and prepared to lead him away. The former Fire Lord struggled in their grasp, wrenching his arms out. Even though he lost his Firebending, he was still a formidable warrior, easily snatching a broadsword from one of his captors. With a quick attack, one of his captors was dead in an instant.

Other black clad warriors began surrounding him. Shin Xao raised his hand, and they backed down. The hooded figure rose from his throne and casually strolled towards the Fire Lord. "You think you're deserving of another chance?"

Ozai watched the approaching man, the broadsword raised in his hand. He pulled the gag from his mouth. "I'm sure as hell not gonna let you do away with me, that's for sure! I'm getting out of here – and I'm taking back my throne!"

Shin Xao cocked his shrouded head, before he snapped his fingers, and more black warriors appeared out of the shadows. Ozai moved to defend himself, bringing down two more warriors.

He was outnumbered. They swarmed him like a flood, grabbing his arms and legs, restricting him from movement. Ozai didn't give up. He continued struggling, but more black clad warriors grabbed him, finally restraining him.

Ozai looked over at Shin Xao. If he could see his face, he was sure the man would be smiling.

Then the hooded man reached over and retrieved a jagged spear from one of his men. He wafted over to the former Fire Lord, and stood until they were practically face to face. "The Fire Nation used to revere the phoenix," Shin Xao said, idly. "It was worshiped as a sun god – along with the ancient dragons. It was revered for its ability to revive after death – just as the sun rises after it sets."

Ozai continued struggling.

Shin Xao's voice took on a deadly edge. "A funny thing about the sun …" He forced Ozai to look at him with his hand. "The sun will eventually burn out, never to rise again."

The Phoenix King let out a gasp as his stomach was punctured with Shin Xao's spear. He stood there, held up by Shin Xao's guards, blood leaking from the hole in his stomach. His vision swam … and the Phoenix King breathed his last.

Shin Xao headed back towards his throne. "Dispose of the body." His men carried the limp form of the now dead Ozai out of the room.

The dark maniac sat there, contemplating for a moment. He raised his hand again, and his men brought in a young girl. She was screeching and hissing, struggling like her father before her. Azula had become almost feral in her time in prison. Her clothes were ragged, her hair unkempt, her face covered in dirt and grime. She regarded Shin Xao with a fierce look, teeth bared like a wild animal.

"Azula, daughter of Phoenix King Ozai and the rightful heir to the Fire Nation throne," Shin Xao said sweetly.

"Get to the point," Azula snarled, and spit flecked out of her mouth. "What do you want with me and my father?"

"Why, I'm sorry to have to be the one to tell you this," said Shin Xao. His lie was simple, but it would win the girl over to his cause. "Your father is dead. We tried to get him here from prison, but the group that was escorting him was unexpectedly ambushed. He was murdered in cold blood."

Azula looked like she was about to faint. The only person she had ever had any emotions towards – gone. So she handled it the only way she knew how. She went into a rage. Fire poured out of her mouth, and she unleashed it in all directions. One of the guards was suddenly ignited. He futilely tried to roll around on the ground, and was left a smoldering corpse. The rest of Shin Xao's men began to back away for fear of getting burned.

"**WHO?!! WHO DID IT?"**

Shin Xao leaned forward. "It was the Avatar. He came back to finish what he started. He looked deep in your father's eyes as he breathed his last."

"_The Avatar … killed … Father?!"_

Azula continued on in her rampage. It lasted for several minutes, before she began to calm down. For a moment, she looked as if she were about to cry. Then, just as suddenly, her face regained its calm composure.

"I'll kill him! I swear, even if it costs me my life – I _will _make the Avatar pay!"

"Are you ready Azula," Shin Xao asked. "Are you ready for revenge?"

Azula looked at the cloaked figure. Her eyes glowed with fire. Her answer was simple.

"Yes."

***

___________________________________________________________________________


	2. Chapter 2: Creeping Fear

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Avatar

* * *

**Fire Nation Palace – Afternoon**

Appa, the flying sky bison, landed soundlessly at the entrance of the Royal Plaza of the Fire Nation's capital. Katara slid off, while Aang glided softly to the ground. Momo circled for a moment before perching himself on the Airbender's shoulder.

Before them was a great procession of Fire Nation officials, who bowed before the Avatar. Feeling his cheeks blushing, Aang waved his hand. "Really, there's no need to bow…"

Katara nudged him. "Don't be so modest."

A general approached the couple, and gave him a Fire Nation greeting of respect. "Welcome back to the Fire Nation, Avatar Aang."

The monk smiled warmly at him. "It's good to be back. But, where's Fire Lord Zuko?"

The general cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, but the Fire Lord is momentarily … _preoccupied_. But no need to worry, he'll meet with you soon enough. In the meantime, allow me to take you a greeting room where the staff will prepare you some refreshments. We'll also make sure that your bison is well fed." Behind them, Appa moaned with joy.

The general motioned for the two to follow him as he began heading back for the palace. Aang walked beside him and decided to make some small talk. "So … how are things in the Fire Nation since the war ended?"

The older man shook his head. "Not as well as you might think. It's hard work to change a culture. The Fire Lord's approval rating so far is abysmal to say the least … not to mention that every other Nation is just seething for retribution. I'm surprised that there's been relatively no retaliation from them – _yet_."

"Things will take time to change," Aang replied. "The other Nations will forgive the Fire Nation. I promise you."

"I hope you're right, Avatar. But that's not the worst of it. A few nights ago … well, I'll let the Fire Lord explain it to you."

The general led them through the vast corridors to the palace and finally to an elaborate room. It appeared to be a parlor with some cushiony sofas and a large table laid out with snacks and tea. He motioned for them to sit down. "The Fire Lord will be with you shortly. In the meantime, help yourself to some food." With a respectful bow, he backed out of the room.

Aang sprung himself on one of the cushions as Katara made a plate of food up for the two of them. "What do you think the general meant when he said something happened _'a few nights ago'_?"

The monk shrugged. "Who knows? It could be some kind of treaty dispute. Although…" His voice trailed off.

"What is it?"

"Well … it's just like … the Avatar Spirit is trying to tell me something. Trying to warn me."

"Warn you?"

He nodded. "Yea. Like there's something hidden … waiting for the right time to strike." He laughed. "I probably sound paranoid…"

"Not at all. I think you're right to trust your instincts." She handed him a plate of food and kissed him on the cheek, leaving Aang in a daze. Momo took the opportunity to snatch a few morsels out from under him.

The door to the room slowly opened, and two people hurriedly entered the room.

**"ZUKO!"**

Katara was on the Fire Lord in a heartbeat, hugging him like there was no tomorrow. He awkwardly patted her on the back. "It's good to see you too, Katara."

Aang sauntered over to his Firebending teacher, and politely bowed before him and Mai. "It's great seeing you guys again!"

Zuko beamed down at him, while Mai only nodded her head in acknowledgment.

"I'm glad you're here," Zuko replied. "When I heard that the Avatar was coming, it felt like a weight was lifted off of my shoulders." He bit his lip. "Something's happened…"

"Your general said something happened a few nights ago…"

The Fire Lord nodded in affirmation. "A few nights ago … Boiling Rock was infiltrated. The guards were found massacred. It was as though they hadn't seen their attackers coming. And then … they found my father's and sister's cells empty. They've escaped."

Aang felt a twinge of fear going through his chest. _Maybe that's what the Avatar Spirit was trying to warn me about!_

Katara was indignant. "_Escaped?! _How? I thought that the Boiling Rock was supposed to be 'impenetrable!'"

"It was! But, apparently, it's not anymore. I've placed the entire capital on Red Alert, but things need to be kept under wraps. The citizens already distrust me as it is! All they need is to hear that my father broke out … they might lobby to have him placed back on the throne!"

"Come on," Katara said. "After everything that's happened, would they really crown Ozai as Fire Lord again."

"Yes," was Zuko's firm reply. "A hundred years of brainwashing can't be undone so easily. The populace viewed him as a strong leader. But me … they're angry that I ended the war."

"That's so unfair!" Katara folded her arms angrily. "You've only been Fire Lord for a few weeks, but you've already done so much! Soldiers that have been away fighting for years finally get to come home and see their loved ones again! What do these people want from you?!"

Aang cleared his throat. "Do you have any leads as to who broke them out?"

"Several," Zuko answered. "But … the main suspect is an underground resistance group called the 'Brotherhood of Ozai'. It's led by former General Rozar. Apparently, they continue to support my father and his regime. For the past few weeks, they've been working tirelessly to overthrow me. They've used guerilla tactics, hit and run, assassination attempts. Just last week, they became even more violent, blowing up a public temple with blasting jelly. And, of course, that only served to turn public opinion even more against me." He sighed, rubbing his temples. Mai gently caressed his shoulders.

"It's been stressful on all of us," she explained.

"What can we do to help," Katara asked.

"I need you to stay here for a few weeks; stay on alert. Keep your eyes peeled for any suspicious activity and report it to me. I need to know everything – even unimportant details. I have to stop my father before he rallies the people against me."

Aang nodded. "I can patrol the capital on my glider."

"Good idea. But, I need you both to keep a low profile, understand? To the people, things must appear to be 'business as usual.'"

"We understand."

"Thank you." He turned to leave, before he paused. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. I sent a ship to Kyoshi Island to pick up Sokka, and I sent a letter to Uncle to bring Toph here. With my father and Azula on the loose, we might need all the help we can get."

***

**Kyoshi Island – Afternoon**

Sokka and Suki stared each other down. After a few moments, Sokka withdrew a sword as the Kyoshi Warrior drew fans. They waited, daring the other to make the first move.

Sokka couldn't control his impulsivity and he charged with a battle cry. Suki smiled to herself. _Got ya._

The two engaged in a vicious fight, as Suki easily dodged and weaved herself past Sokka's thrusts. "Come on, Mr. Swordmaster, you can do better than that." She loved to egg him on.

The Water Tribe boy grinned. "Of course I can. I'm just going _easy_ on you. I mean, I wouldn't want to put my girlfriend into the infirmary."

"If I remember correctly, Sokka, last time we fought, _you_ ended up in the infirmary. For a week."

He grimaced at the memory. However, this time, he was determined to get the better of her.

The two continued their fast paced duel. They seemed to be evenly matched. Suddenly, he managed to catch the Kyoshi Warrior off guard with a downward feint; as she moved her fan to parry the blow away, he charged with his shoulder, pushing into her side. She stumbled and lost her balance, only to find the tip of Sokka's sword pointed at her cheek and a big dopey grin on his face.

"I win!"

And then he lost all feeling in his arms. Then his legs. Then he just collapsed in a heap. He managed to roll unto his back to see Ty Lee helping Suki to her feet. They were both holding their sides in hysterical laughter.

"Hey, no fair," Sokka yelled at the acrobat. "That's cheating!"

"All's fair in love and war," Ty Lee giggled.

And then another Kyoshi Warrior appeared. She seemed distressed. "Suki, there's a Fire Nation ship docking. The captain says it's urgent!"

Suki nodded and motioned towards the docks. "Let's go."

And they made their way off.

Sokka tried uselessly to raise his arm toward them. "Hey, a little help here?!" They didn't seem to hear him and he watched helplessly as they walked away. If he had been able to, he would have crossed his arms.

_"How typical."_

***

**Ba Sing Se – Inner Ring – Evening**

Toph Bei Fong was bored. Beyond bored. She sat in her room, lips pursed and brow furrowed as she sat in a wooden chair by her bedroom window. The noise of children playing in the street could be heard.

Now here's an interesting thing about Toph – she could not _see_ the children. In fact, she couldn't see anything. The young girl had been born blind. Toph didn't mind, though; she really didn't care and she didn't want anyone's "pity." She could still "see", but in a very special way. When one loses one of their senses, the other four are heightened. Toph could "see" through her feet. In other words, by feeling vibrations in the ground, she was able to form a rough image in her head. That, coupled with the fact that she was an Earthbender and naturally in tune with the ground, actually gave her a unique advantage over most normal sighted people.

As Toph sat there, bored, listening to the children playing and laughing, she was painfully reminded of her friends and all the adventures they had shared over the past year. When Toph first joined "Team Avatar", she was recruited to be Aang's Earthbending teacher. They soon found themselves against some of the most vicious foes in the world. Without Toph's help, they probably would have lost before they even started.

After the war she returned to her parents. They kept her under lock and key so to speak; they increased security around her and refused to allow her to leave the house unattended. They didn't want her running away again. However, they agreed to compromise. The Bei Fong family moved to Ba Sing Se, so that Toph could be closer to her mentor, Iroh, who owned the tea shop known as The Jasmine Dragon.

But even though she could still hang out with Iroh, she couldn't hang out with her other friends. Zuko, whom she nicknamed "Sparky," was now the Fire Lord and was busy running an entire kingdom. Sokka ("Snoozles") was living on Kyoshi Island, while Aang ("Twinkletoes") and Katara ("Sugar Queen") had returned to the Southern Water Tribe. _Great_, she thought. _Soon they'll get married and then there'll be miniature versions of Twinkletoes running around._

Toph was pulled out of her stupor by her father, who opened her door. _Without knocking,_ she mentally groaned.

"Toph," he said. "Would you come down for tea? We have a very special guest, and he's here to see you!"

The blind Earthbender raised her eyebrows. _Great,_ she thought. _Another suitor. _Ever since she returned, her parents had been desperate to find her a nice, young man to marry in the hopes that he would take care of her. _I'm too young to get married,_ she thought. _Oh well, at least I can have some fun with him! _Toph had had "fun" with the last two suitors, Earthbending them right out of the house.

As Toph came downstairs, she could feel the vibrations from the visitor, and her heartbeat sped up.

**"IROH!!!"**

She flung herself into his arms.

"It's good to see you too," he said. "Come, I brewed some Jasmine tea especially for you!"

As the family sat to tea with Iroh, Mr. Bei Fong began to question him. "So what can we do for you today, Mr. Iroh?"

Iroh smiled warmly as he sipped his tea.

"It appears that there is some trouble in the Fire Nation," he told them. "My brother, former Fire Lord Ozai, and my niece, Princess Azula, have escaped from their prison. My nephew requested that I return to the Fire Nation immediately. He also asked that Toph come too…"

Toph's spirit soared. She would get to see her friends – and kick Azula's tail again!

Her father's voice dashed her hopes.

"Absolutely not! My daughter just returns from a war, her life in danger many times over, and you want to take her away from us and put her in even _more_ danger?! _Out of the question!_"

"But," Iroh protested meekly, withering under Mr. Bei Fong's reddening face.

"No buts," he said dangerously. "No nothing. My daughter is not leaving on another crazy escapade!"

"Saving the world is not a 'crazy escapade'. The world needs her help."

"Haven't you been listening to me?! My daughter is staying put. And," he added dangerously, "I think it's time you left. Toph, say goodbye to Mr. Iroh."

She nodded. "Goodbye," she said sadly.

"Please," the old man protested. "We really need Toph's help!"

Mr. Bei Fong angrily slammed the door in his face. Iroh could still be heard on the other side. "But … but … I didn't get to finish my tea!"

Mr. Bei Fong whirled around to his daughter. "Toph, I forbid you to ever see Mr. Iroh again!"

Her mouth dropped a few meters. "**WHAT?!** You can't do that! It's totally unfair!"

"End of discussion, Toph! Go to bed!"

"But it's still day out!"

"Don't talk back to your father," Mrs. Bei Fong barked, joining her husband's side.

Grumbling under her breath, Toph marched upstairs, into her room and threw herself on her bed. Tears leaked out of her eyes.

And then, an idea came to her…

***

**Ship – Night**

Iroh sat at a table on a crowded boat – the very one he and Zuko had ridden to Ba Sing Se that spring. Earlier that evening, he had taken a carriage which rode him to the docks. From there, he caught a ride on the ship that would ride along one of the Earth Kingdom's tributaries, and into the ocean. Then, it would be smooth sailing to the Fire Nation.

Hopefully.

Still, he felt bad about leaving Toph behind. Perhaps he should have pushed harder for her to join him, but then, who was he tell the Bei Fongs how to raise their daughter? He promised himself that when he came back from this whole ordeal, he would make sure she got to hang out with him more. He would also make sure that Zuko and Mai came to visit her more frequently. Finally, he would brew her some special tea just for her.

Speaking of tea, he swallowed the last mouthful from his cup, and looked down at the last dregs at the bottom. A waitress was ambling about, taking orders from all the people aboard the ship. "Excuse me, Miss." He waved his teacup around in the air. "May I trouble you for some more tea, please?"

"Sorry," she replied curtly. "All out."

Iroh's eyes bulged. "All out of tea?!"

"Well, we have some in the storage, but it's not made yet, so…." She trailed off.

Iroh puffed himself up. "Why, I happen to be an expert tea maker. If you'll permit me to raid your storage, I could make some delicious tea for everyone!"

"Knock yourself out."

So the old man headed downstairs and into the food stores. Humming softly to himself, he began grabbing as many jars of tea leaves as possible.

The ship suddenly hit a large wave, rocking the boat about. Iroh protectively held on to the jars for dear life.

However, the force from the wave caused something to fall from the ceiling. Iroh watched as whatever it was drew itself to its feet and dusted itself off, cursing. "Dang waves, can't get any sleep around here…" The figure stopped as it realized it was not alone.

Iroh, meanwhile, could not believe his eyes.

_"Toph?"_

_ "Mr. Iroh?"_

The old man almost dropped the tea jars in his shock. "What are … how did you … I don't understand …"

The blind Earthbender shrugged. "Hey, I followed you."

"How?"

"Well, I told my parents that I wanted to go for a walk in the gardens. They sent a bodyguard with me to make sure I didn't try and follow you. To make a long story short, I left him neck deep in some bedrock and I ran to the city's public transportation office. I flashed them my family's crest and they immediately gave me a ride to the docks. Unfortunately, I didn't have a ticket and the idiot guard didn't know who the Bei Fongs are! So I snuck aboard and was napping up on the rafters until that blasted wave jolted me!"

Iroh was incredulous. "You are by far the most resourceful person I have ever known."

"To know me is to love me."

They both laughed. And then Iroh turned serious. "But what about your parents? Won't they be panicked?"

She shrugged. "No more than usual." Truth be told, she did feel a little bit guilty about leaving them again without telling them. But … this was more important. Helping save the world was top priority.

Iroh, on the other hand, as an adult, felt the need to reprimand the child. "Well, you should know that what you did was very wrong," he said. "But what's done is done. And I'm glad you're along, Toph. Dealing with Azula and my brother may be harder than everyone realizes. And I believe that there is something more behind this than meets the eye…"

"Hey," Toph replied, cracking her knuckles. "Just point me in the way of Princesszilla, and everyone stand back!"

***

**Underground Base, Somewhere in the Fire Nation – Night**

"Order! Order!" General Rozar banged a gavel on a long table and the room fell silent. The general stood at the end of the elongated table; seated around it were other Fire Nation generals, dignitaries, commanders, officers, etc. Dozens of Imperial Firebenders stood guard.

Together, they were the Brotherhood of Ozai. And they would see the fall of Fire Lord Zuko and the restoration of the rightful Fire Lord to his throne.

The Brotherhood of Ozai had been formed the very day as the coronation of Zuko. Rozar spat at that name. The boy did not have the necessary backbone needed to be Fire Lord. He ended the war, of all the cowardly things he could have done! And all his talk about peace and equality between the other nations – nonsense! There could never be any peace or equality. It was the Fire Nation's divine right to rule the world, bestowed on them by Agni himself!

The General cleared his throat. "As you all are well aware, there have been reports of Phoenix King Ozai and Princess Azula having escaped from prison. As loyal members of the Fire Nation, it is your sworn duty to find them and make sure that Ozai is placed back on his rightful throne!"

There were murmurings and whispers among the crowd. One young commander stood up to speak. His face contained a hint of fright at what he was going to say.

"There were whispers that … the Sun Tzu were behind it."

More murmurings and whispers.

The General cut him off. "This is a military meeting, commander. Don't bring stories of fairy tale cults here."

"With all due respect sir, I don't believe it was fairy tales. The guards in the maximum security wing of Boiling Rock were taken by complete surprise. They never saw their attackers coming."

Several officers whispered their agreement. The young commander continued. "We've _all_ heard the stories of the Sun Tzu. They hide in the shadows. And they wait; they are masters of stealth, after all. They can dart through hallways undetected. And no one ever sees their attacks coming. They hunt their prey with animal instinct and -."

"**ENOUGH**," Rozar shouted. "Now listen here, everyone! The Sun Tzu are fictional. A secret society that's been manipulating world events for over a thousand years – _please_! Spare me."

"But," the officer protested. "There's evidence … the Sun Tzu collaborated with Fire Lord Sozin a hundred years ago to start the war in the first place!"

Rozar gave him a deadly look. "That's enough out of you! Now as I was saying, the Sun Tzu are fictional. They are just a fairy tale used to scare young, impressionable soldiers like yourself. Let me tell you something – no one, and I mean no one, can take a seasoned soldier like me by surprise. Not even the so-called 'Sun Tzu'!"

In an instant, dual blades appeared around the General's neck. All around the room, the Brotherhood of Ozai members suddenly found themselves taken by surprise as dozens of black-clad warriors appeared and held knives and swords to their throats.

A voice rang out from the shadows. _"Just a fairy tale, huh?"_

Shin Xao materialized out of the darkness, his hood blanking out his features. He pushed General Rozar aside and took the man's seat at the head of the table. Two dark warriors stood at his side.

"I am Shin Xao. And I see you've already met my 'fictional' Sun Tzu warriors." He acknowledged the black-clad stealth warriors holding the Firebenders hostage. He cleared his throat and continued on.

"I'm here to tell you that the rumors are all absolutely true. My Sun Tzu warriors were responsible for freeing Fire Lord Ozai and Princess Azula from prison. However, sad to say, that my men that were assigned to Ozai were ambushed. Ozai is dead – killed by the Avatar."

A hush fell over the room. General Rozar felt a lump in his throat.

The hooded figure allowed a moment of silence before he continued to speak. "Fortunately for us, we still have Princess Azula. In fact, the young princess shows far more promise than her father." He clapped his hands. "Princess!"

Azula gracefully strode into the room. She no longer looked disheveled, or even mad. In fact, she had regained her signature calm, calculating demeanor. "Princess, would you please give us a demonstration?"

Azula nodded. "But of course."

Shin Xao nodded at his Sun Tzu warriors, who released two Imperial Firebenders, who seemed rather confused. Shin Xao regarded the two Firebenders. "If you please, attack the Princess."

The guards looked at each other, unsure of what to do.

"Don't worry," Azula encouraged. "I won't consider it disloyalty. But I must advise you to attack me with everything you've got."

The two soldiers moved menacingly towards Azula, who stood confidently, arms crossed, almost bored. As the duo prepared to attack, Azula pointed two fingers at them and a white hot burst of flame mushroomed from her fingertips. When the smoke had cleared, all that remained of the two Imperial Firebenders were a pair of small, smoking piles of ash.

Rozar was astonished. "_Impossible! _There's no way … those two should have been able to take her down!"

Shin Xao chuckled. "Never say impossible, General."

"But how? I mean, Azula was pretty powerful to begin with, but not even she could turn two Imperial Firebenders to ash just like that! Nobody could do that!"

"But they could," Shin Xao replied. "With a little trick that I call Energybending." The General fell silent.

"Energybending?"

"Yes. The very same technique the Avatar used to take away the Fire Lord's bending. However, with enough practice, the opposite effect can be accomplished – that of amplifying someone's bending to new heights of power. Just as I did to Azula. She is stronger than ever – even stronger than her father!"

Rozar and his cohorts were stunned. Shin Xao allowed this new information to sink in.

"Do you know what this means, General," the hooded maniac asked. "I have the power to overthrow Fire Lord Zuko for you. I have the power to conquer all the nations – if you would but swear your allegiance to me."

A devious smile crept up Rozar's face, before he bowed low to his new Dark Lord. "The Brotherhood of Ozai swears allegiance to the Sun Tzu."

Shin Xao nodded. "Excellent. My plans are nearly complete. All I need now is the Avatar…"

***

**Fire Nation Palace – Night**

Aang and Katara were standing on the balcony of the bedroom furnished to them by Zuko. It had been a hard day on both of them. Aang and Katara had spent the afternoon and evening wandering the streets of the capital, looking for any suspicious behavior.

They found none.

Katara nuzzled herself against Aang's shoulder. The Avatar appeared to be lost in thought. He remembered his last conflict with Ozai. It had been one of the most intense experiences of his life. Even worse was when he faced Azula in the crystal catacombs under Ba Sing Se. She had practically killed him. In fact, for all intents and purposes, he _was_ dead. But Katara, using her spirit water, managed to find the small bit of life left in him and heal him before he died.

And that was another reason for him to love her.

But now … the escape of his two archenemies disturbed him. Could he face Ozai again? Could he _stop_ him again? Aang knew he had taken away Ozai's bending … but, he felt as though something was manipulating these recent events; unseen hands pulling the strings.

He shuddered.

Katara seemed to have noticed because she immediately asked him, "Is something wrong?"

He shook his head, not wanting her to worry. "No. Not all."

"Don't lie to me," she teased. "Whenever you begin getting all lost in thought like that, it usually means something's eating you. What's up?"

He sighed. "I just … I keep feeling like there's something out there, waiting for the right moment to strike. I … can't exactly explain it."

Katara warmly embraced him. "Don't let it worry you. If there's one thing I've learned, you can handle anything. If there is some unseen threat out there … I have full confidence you'll stop it – just like you're going to stop Azula and Ozai again."

Aang kissed her softly. That was one of the many things he loved about her. She could always make him feel on top of the world.

Their kiss was interrupted by the squawk of a messenger hawk, which had perched itself on a railing. It had a scroll in its beak and it started to nudge the bald monk. "Okay, okay," Aang said, taking the scroll from its mouth. He unfurled it and Katara leaned over his shoulder to read it along with him.

_ Dear Avatar Aang,_

_ I know this letter may seem unexpected and even shocking to you, but it is of the utmost importance that you come to the Eastern Air Temple as soon as possible. I'll be there, waiting for you. I have many things that I must tell you in person that I fear to place in this letter. Let me just tell you that there are things about your people – the Air Nomads – that you must know. Forgive me for being so ambiguous, but what I must tell you … well, you have to see me in person in order to understand. Please hurry! Things are escalating out of control and even now hidden forces work towards our destruction and the domination of the whole world. We must work together to stop this new tide of evil – and if we fail, then what you've seen during the past 100 years will be nothing but child's play. Please, meet me at the Eastern Air Temple as soon as you get this letter. I look forward to meeting you, Avatar Aang._

Aang and Katara exchanged glances. Who was this mysterious stranger? What new evil was he talking about? And what did he know about the Air Nomads?

The young monk looked into his girlfriend's cerulean eyes and a moment of silence passed between them. Finally, Aang spoke up.

"Looks like I'm going to the Eastern Air Temple!"

***


	3. Chapter 3: The Legend of Apollyon

**Fire Nation Palace – Morning**

"I can't believe you're leaving!" Katara was still fuming as the monk continued piling supplies on his sky bison's back..

"I have to," Aang replied. "Whoever this guy is, he knows something about Ozai's and Azula's escape. I can feel it. And he said he knows something about my people. I have to find out what he knows."

"It's not that I don't understand," Katara said. "It's just that I thought Zuko may have needed your help here – stopping Azula."

"I know that. But he's in good hands. You and Zuko defeated Azula before – You guys can definitely do it again."

Katara embraced him. "I love you."

"I love you too." He patted the furry lemur on his shoulder. "Come on Momo."

Aang hopped up on Aapa's back. "I'll be back as soon as I can, I promise. Then we can take down Azula and Ozai. Everything will be back to normal again. Plus, we're gonna see the rest of the gang reall soon." He grabbed Appa's reigns. "Yip-yip!" The sky bison took off into the sky.

Katara watched as Aang disappeared into the sky. She sighed. "Nothing is ever that simple with you," she sighed.

**Earth Kingdom Roadway – Afternoon**

A carriage rolled down the dusty Earth Kingdom street. Inside, Iroh stared out the window, bored. He sighed, sipping a steaming cup of tea. Not even a month after the war ends, some new trouble comes up. _It never ends, _he thought.

The carriage suddenly stopped short, causing him to spill his tea down his front side. His eyes watered as the scalding tea ran down his chest.

"Good, a pit stop," Toph remarked. "I've been going nuts riding in here with wooden floors. I want to feel solid ground again."

"Something isn't right. Wait here," Iroh warned as he got out of the coach. He went around to the front – WAIT! Something was definitely wrong. The driver was nowhere to be seen. Iroh immediately put up his defenses. He looked around. Everything was silent.

Ignoring Iroh's orders, Toph jumped out of the carriage. Her feet did a clean scan of the surrounding area and she felt the vibrations in the ground. Suddenly … "Behind you!"

Iroh whirled around in time to evade the dual swords of a Sun Tzu warrior. He unleashed a flame blast, knocking him back. Toph joined Iroh as more Sun Tzu warriors began surrounding them. "Who the heck are these guys?"

The two fought side by side, Iroh Firebending and Toph Earthbending. Suddenly, Iroh collapsed to the ground.

**"IROH!!!"** Toph rushed after him. She felt for a pulse – it was faint, but there. But Iroh was fast asleep. She saw a small, toxic dart lodged in his neck.

As she removed it from his neck, Toph never saw the toxic dark headed for her own neck…

**Fire Nation Harbor – Afternoon – About a Week Later**

"I'm hungry," was all Sokka could think to say as he, Suki and Ty Lee exited the Fire Nation vessel that had brought them there. He had been complaining about the food on the boat for the past week. Suki was glad that they were in the Fire Nation – Sokka always talked about how great the food was here.

As the trio exited the ship, several Fire Nation soldiers approached them.

"Mr. Sokka," the lead Fire Nation soldier – a general - said, bowing. "The Fire Nation welcomes you back here. If there is anything -"

Suki interrupted him. "You guys don't have to bow to us. We're warriors, just like you."

"No," Sokka said, displaying his muscles. "They really _do_ have to bow to us."

Suki and Ty Lee rolled their eyes.

The general cleared his throat. "I've been instructed to bring you to the Fire Lord right away."

"Ah, Fire Nation Palace food, at last," Sokka said, patting his belly. He nudged Suki. "I bet Zuko'll give us the royal treatment."

The general led them to several carriages.

**Eastern Air Temple – Afternoon**

Appa landed at the Eastern Air Temple and Aang scooted off. He patted the sky bison affectionately on the head.

"Stay here buddy." He then ventured into the cold darkness. It had been several months since he had last been here. Guru Pathik had tried to help him unlock his chakras … well, it didn't go so well…

But Pathik was nowhere to be seen.

Aang wandered through the temple, absent-mindedly petting Momo on the head. As he waded through the darkness, his thoughts drifted to the now almost-extinct Airbenders. All wiped out – just because Fire Lord Sozin and his successors wanted absolute power. He looked at all of the ancient artifacts that lay broken around him. They and the rest of the Air Temples were all that were left of the Airbenders.

Aang's thoughts drifted to Monk Gyatso, one of the best friends he ever had. Still, even after one hundred years, the guilt of leaving him that day ate away at him. If only he hadn't run away…

A sudden breeze caught Aang's attention. But he was inside the Air Temple. How could he feel a breeze? Aang followed the currents of air through the temple to a large door. The door led to a balcony outside.

There, seated cross-legged as if meditating was an elderly man. The man had his back to Aang, but he could see the robes he was wearing. _Air monk robes!_ The man chuckled softly. He turned around, a pleasant smile on his face.

An arrow was tattooed on his head.

"I've been expecting you Aang."

**Fire Nation Palace – Afternoon**

Katara sighed. It had been about a week since Aang had left for the Eastern Air Temple. She missed him. However, hanging around the palace with Zuko and Mai seemed to take her mind off of things. Plus, Sokka would be arriving any day now.

Katara had taken to wandering the palace for the past few days. Over the past few days, she had explored almost every nook and cranny of the palace. However, today, she stumbled unto something she hadn't been expecting. It was a door. And there was a light behind it.

If it had not been for the light shining, Katara probably would have missed it, just like she missed it every other day. Curious as she was, she just couldn't resist entering.

She silently slid the door open to look inside the room. She saw something she would never thought she would have seen in her life.

Zuko. He was crying softly, looking at several pictures.

"Where did it all go wrong," he murmured softly to himself.

He whirled around when he realized he was not alone.

"KATARA!"

"I – I'm sorry," she stumbled. "I didn't mean to intrude, I just…"

Zuko chuckled softly. "It's o.k. Don't worry about it."

_Wow_, Katara thought to herself. _Zuko really has mellowed out. Before he probably would have ripped my head off._

"Do you mind if I ask you what's wrong?" She really did have a lot of sympathy for the boy, considering he had tried to kill them on multiple occasions. Before, she would have held a grudge. But he did help them on numerous occasions, and … well he had a troubled past.

Zuko hesitantly handed her the pictures he was looking at. The pictures were of Zuko, his mother and father, and his sister, Azula, when they were children.

"This is your family."

Zuko nodded.

"You guys seem … well, you seem happy."

"We were. That was before everything … fell apart."

"What happened," Katara inquired.

"My father. He began to be obsessed with power. He would do anything for it. Gradually he began to ignore me and my mother. He focused on Azula. He called her a prodigy. My mother and I were cast aside. And then … there was that night."

"What night?"

"The night my father decided to murder me."

Katara gasped. "Zuko, that's so horrible. I didn't know, I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"But, I don't understand. How could a father want to murder his own son?"

Zuko frowned. "For power. My grandfather told him he would make my father Fire Lord instead of Uncle if he killed me. My mother found out about it. She did … things. Horrible things. My father banished her. I never saw her again."

Katara looked about to burst into tears. "Do you have any idea where she is?"

Zuko shook his head. "None. I asked my father after I became Fire Lord. He laughed. HE LAUGHED! He just sat there with an insane grin, laughing at me. He told me she was someplace I could never find her."

Flames erupted from Zuko's hands. "That man – he took them away from me!"

Katara was taken aback by his choice of words. "_Them_? Who's them?"

"My mother!"

"But Zuko, you said _them_. Plural. Who else did he take from you?"

Zuko sighed. "My sister."

"Azula? But she hates you. She wants you dead."

Zuko nodded. "I know. But she wasn't always like that. She became what she is because of my father. When we were little, and I mean very little, we were close. I was her big brother. She looked up to me. We were actually _siblings_, not rivals. And he warped her mind – turned her against me and mother! He made her a monster!"

Katara didn't know what to say. She couldn't even begin to understand all of Zuko's pain. She and Sokka had always been close. Sure they fought like any other sibling, but she loved Sokka. She couldn't even begin to imagine how painful it is to have your own sibling want you dead.

"Do you think there's any hope," Katara asked. "You know, for Azula?"

"I don't know," Zuko said. "I mean look at me. I was able to be redeemed. But Azula's different. She's proud – she's become psychotic. I – I don't know what to do. I thought it would be alright just leaving her in prison … but now, I don't know."

"Zuko, surely you don't mean you plan to kill her, do you?"

"Maybe. If that's what it takes to keep my kingdom safe."

"But Zuko, Aang was able to spare your father. He merely took away his bending. Maybe he can do the same for Azula – then maybe you could find her some help. Maybe find someone who can _cure_ her insanity."

Zuko shrugged. He looked at the picture, before crumpling it up and tossing it aside.

**Eastern Air Temple – Afternoon**

The monk rose up from his seated position and bowed low to Aang.

"Avatar Aang. It is indeed a pleasure. I am Monk Guandao."

Aang bowed too. "Likewise."

The monk gestured to the balcony. "Please, have a seat. We have much to discuss."

The two sat cross legged across from each other.

Aang bit his lip. He had so many questions. He didn't know where to start.

Monk Guandao seemed to have read his mind. "I'm sure you must have many questions to ask me."

Aang nodded. "You said something in your letter about the Air Nomads." The monk nodded, and the young Avatar pressed forward. "If you know anything, please tell me."

Monk Guandao smiled warmly. "It's very simple, Aang. You are not the last Airbender after all. There is one who has survived all these years."

Aang brightened up. "Really? Who is it?! Where can I find him?!"

The elderly monk laughed softly. "Here's right here!" He pointed to the arrow on his head. "Couldn't you tell?"

Aang rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Oh … Well, there _is_ that."

The two shared a heartfelt laughter. Aang hadn't known the man for five minutes and he already felt a powerful bond – a kinship. This man was an _Airbender. _He couldn't believe it. Excitement bubbled up inside of him, filling his entire body.

But then it came time to ask the hard questions.

"If you don't mind me asking," Aang said. "Just how did you escape the Fire Nation's purges?"

"Well, I'm sure you're familiar with Monk Gyatso."

"Of course! He was my best friend! Don't tell me _you_ knew him too?"

Guandao laughed. "Oh yes. We were good friends. In fact, that was why the monks at your Air Temple wanted to send you to the Eastern Air Temple in the first place – Monk Gyatso trusted me. You were to be placed under my care."

Aang thought deeply to himself. He had dreaded leaving Gyatso. But, if he was to be put under Guandao's care – well, maybe that wouldn't have been so bad either.

"Of course, you disobeyed the monks and ran away, which, in the long run, actually proved far more beneficial for the world.

"After you ran away, the purges began. I happened to be on leave at the time – taking a mini vacation on Ember Island. Gyatso sent me a messenger hawk warning me of the imminent attack. He told me to lay low. He said that the Easter Air Temple had been laid waste. I so wanted to go find Gyatso and help when your temple was attacked. He warned me not to. He told me that you were out there, somewhere – that you would return. And when you did, I was to find you and help you rebuild the Air Nomads.

"I've been tracking you for over a hundred years. And no word or sighting. Nothing. I thought you had been killed, and the Avatar Cycle broken. So I gave up. I lived out my life in secret, forsaking my identity.

"But then, just a month ago, word reached my ears that the Avatar had defeated Fire Lord Ozai and ended the war. I couldn't believe it. And so I came back here, and waited for you."

Aang sat, digesting all this. He still couldn't believe it. For so long, he believed that he was the last Airbender. But here was another one, sitting across from him.

"You said in your letter that there was a new evil rising..."

Monk Guandao leaned forward intently. "Have you ever heard of the Legend of Apollyon?"

Aang shook his head.

"Well then, it's a very long story. Let me get you some tea."

Monk Guandao waved his arm. A gust of wind blew towards them, carrying tea cups and a kettle with it. The monk caught them and set them down between them. He poured a cup for Aang, and one for himself.

Monk Guandao continued. "Millenia ago, when the world was still young and the world was still beginning to awaken to the bending arts, a powerful Firebender named Apollyon rose to power. He was powerful beyond imagination – far more powerful than Fire Lord Ozai. They say he wasn't human – that he was a malevolent entity born in the darkest recesses of the Fire Nation. And he led the Fire Nation in a worldwide conquest."

Aang snorted. Some things never changed.

"The world was helpless before him. He was invincible – no one had ever seen Firebending as powerful as his. He had soon conquered all Four Nations. In the end, there was no one left to oppose him. Except for four final warriors.

"Beto, of the Water Tribe.

"Zhasta of the Air Nomads.

"Kyana of the Fire Nation.

"Somar of the Earth Kingdom.

"These four brave warriors battled Apollyon in a titanic struggle. When unable to defeat him in battle, they moved to a last resort – seal him away forever in the Spirit World.

"In order to do this, they infused their spirits together into one. They then sealed Apollyon away into the Spirit World. The infusion of their spirits into one gave birth to the Avatar."

Aang was in awe. _So that was how the Avatar came to be_, he thought.

"In order to finalize the seal, they also infused some of their energy into four reliquaries. Each reliquary was a personal possession of each of these four. The reliquaries were then sent to its respective nation, and hidden away."

Aang sat in silence. Then, "what does this have to do with me?"

Monk Guandao frowned. "Everything. You see Aang, if all four reliquaries were brought back together, a certain ritual could then be carried out to bring Apollyon back into this world. Fire Lord Ozai would be nothing compared to him. It would be the end of the world as we know it.

"I'm sure you've heard of the reports of the escape of Fire Lord Ozai and Princess Azula. Their breakout was no coincidence. It was carried out by a secret society of warriors, called the Sun Tzu. They are lead by a wicked man called Shin Xao.

"Shin Xao wishes to restore Apollyon to our world. However, Apollyon's body is long gone – only his spirit remains. He broke Ozai and Azula out because …"

"Because Apollyon needs a new body," Aang interrupted.

"Yes. He needs a new host body to enter. Either Ozai and Azula, with their already great Firebending skills, will suffice. But that's not all. There is a final piece of the ritual. You."

"Me? What do I have to do with this?"

"You, Aang, are the Avatar, the bridge between our world and the Spirit World. Shin Xao wishes to capture you to complete the ritual. He hired Fire Lords Sozin, Azulon and Ozai to capture you with the promise that when Apollyon returns, they could be the host body and have his incredible powers. That was the _real_ reason the Fire Nation worked so hard to capture you.

"And now, Aang, I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but it seems that you must set off on another quest."

"What? Oh man, the war just ended and already the world's falling to pieces again." Aang pouted.

"Aang, you must travel to all four nations and find the reliquaries before Shin Xao does."

Aang stood up. "Then I have to return to the Fire Nation. I can meet up with my friends, and then we can start looking for these reliquaries."

Monk Guandao stood up. "And I will come with you."

"You … what?"

"I will come with you. You'll need all the help you can get – plus, I can teach you some new Airbending moves."

Aang smiled. _Well_, he thought. _Maybe a new quest isn't so bad._

**Fire Nation Roadway – Evening**

The carriage carrying Sokka, Suki and Ty Lee came to a screeching halt. Sokka, who had been napping, lurched forward, slamming his head. Swearing to himself and rubbing the goose egg on his head, he looked at the Fire Nation General accompanying them.

"What's going on?"

The general shrugged. "I don't know - we weren't supposed to stop."

Suki whispered in Sokka's ear. "_Something's not right."_

Sokka nodded.

"Excuse us, general." Sokka opened the carriage door and he, Suki and Ty Lee filed out.

In an instant, they were surrounded by black clad Sun Tzu warriors. The general climbed out of the carriage.

"General – wait. It's a trap."

Suddenly, a shrill voice came out of nowhere. "Well done General Rozar."

The Fire General, named Rozar, bowed deeply. "M'lady."

Someone was approaching the group. "Hello Ty Lee. Long time no see."

Ty Lee gulped.

"Azula."


	4. Chapter 4: Rematch

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

**Fire Nation Road – Afternoon**

Sokka, Suki and Ty Lee stood, surrounded by Sun Tzu warriors and a band of Brotherhood of Ozai soldiers. Azula pushed her way through the group to face the trio. Her face had a look of pure hatred on it.

"So, Ty Lee, how are you these days?"

Ty Lee stood trembling. About a month or two ago, she had betrayed Azula to save her friend Mai. This betrayal had led Azula to a nervous breakdown.

Ty Lee had been terrified of Azula for throughout their childhood. Azula had bullied and threatened Mai and her into submission. Sure they were essentially slaves, but at least they had been alive. But now … now Azula looked ready to kill.

"You look nervous," Azula said, gently stroking Ty Lee's check. "Well you should be. You've known me for you whole life – and you know I don't suffer traitors."

SLAP! Ty Lee fell on the ground, holding her face. Sokka and Suki rushed to her defense, but the Sun Tzu grabbed them. Azula turned to face them.

"And you, peasants." She leaned into Sokka's face. "I hold you and your gang more responsible for my setbacks. No matter. I will have my revenge and my kingdom back."

She was close to Sokka now – as if she were ready to kiss him.

She pulled back. "Don't worry. I'll be seeing your water peasant sister _very_ soon. She'll be surprised to see me. So surprised she could just … _die._"

Sokka's face contorted with rage.

"_If you touch her…_"

Azula rounded on him. "You'll what? It's not like you're in any position to stop me. I'm in control here little boy."

She turned to General Rozar.

"Take them away – where you put Uncle and that blind brat."

The General bowed. "Yes M'Lady."

**Fire Nation Palace – Evening, A Few Days Later**

Katara sighed. She was standing on the balcony of her bedroom. Mai opened the door.

"Hey, Zuko says it's dinner time."

Katara turned around. "I'm becoming really worried about Sokka and Toph. Zuko sent them letters over two weeks ago. They should have been here by now. I hope nothing bad has happened."

Mai sighed. "Hey, I just came to call you for dinner, not hear about your soap opera life."

Katara laughed softly. Even though Mai was so callous, she just couldn't get mad at her. That was just how she was.

Mai put her hand on her shoulder.

"Look, it's alright. Your goofball brother can handle himself. Besides, his girlfriend and Ty Lee are looking out for him. They're both twice the man he is anyway."

Katara giggled. It was true – Sokka _was_ kind of effeminate.

**Fire Nation Palace – Exterior**

A long line of Fire Nation soldiers stood guard outside the palace. Zuko had increased security at the palace because of the Brotherhood of Ozai.

Suddenly, as they stood guard, dozens of Sun Tzu dropped down behind them. Before they knew what hit them, their throats had been cut, and they all collapsed in a heap. The Sun Tzu then dragged their corpses into the shadows.

Way up above, on the roof of the palace, Azula watched with General Rozar.

"The coup is going as planned," the General said.

Azula nodded. "Order your men to begin the invasion of the palace. Kill everyone who does not surrender. Except for Zuko – he's mine."

The General bowed. "As you wish."

"One more thing," Azula said. "There is an item of great importance inside the palace. Make sure you find it."

**Appa's Back – Somewhere over the Ocean.**

Aang turned around to Monk Guandao, as they rode on the flying sky bison's back.

"We'll be nearing the Fire Nation soon."

The monk nodded. Momo was curled up on his lap and Guandao was stroking his head. "It's been a while since I've been to the Fire Nation capital. I don't think I can even remember it. Much has probably changed."

Aang nodded. "Fire Lord Zuko will give us the royal treatment, don't you worry."

Guandao sighed. "He sounds like a good man."

Aang nodded. "He is. He's one of my best friends."

They remained silent for a moment. After a few minutes, Aang piped up.

"Hey, I've been thinking."

"Yes Aang?"

"Well, if I'm not the last Airbender, do you think that there's any chance of reviving the Air Nomads?"

Guandao smiled. "I've been thinking exactly the same thing Aang. I believe it is possible."

Aang smiled. He was really becoming attached to the old man. He gave him _hope_.

**Fire Nation Palace – Night**

Zuko, Mai and Katara were just sitting down to dinner, when a Fire Nation Commander, Loi, came bursting in.

"Sir! We're under attack! Brotherhood of Ozai troops have breached the palace!"

Zuko stood up. "Gather our forces. We need to defend the palace."

***

The siege of the palace was quite unexpected. All of the Fire Nation guards were taken aback by the renewed ferocity of the Brotherhood of Ozai. They were completely overwhelmed. Little did the guards know that the Brotherhood's Firebending abilities were enhanced by Shin Xao's Energybending.

It did not take long for the palace to be almost completely taken.

***

The only part of the palace to not be breached was the throne room, where Zuko, Mai, Katara, Commander Loi and several guards waited. They did not have time to defend the palace with the rest of the guards – the attack had happened so suddenly and the palace taken so quickly.

The door to the throne room had been barred shut, and the Brotherhood of Ozai was in the process of trying to ram it down.

Zuko was trying his best to encourage his men. So far they were not being too encouraged.

The door was splintered open, and Brotherhood Troops began pouring into the room and the battle was met between them and Zuko's guards.

Zuko, Katara and Mai took battle positions as they battled the Brotherhood.

"Something's wrong," Zuko shouted as he ducked a fire blast. "Their bending is more powerful than usual!"

"What?" Katara sent a water whip, knocking one Firebender aside. "That's not possible!"

Mai dodged along the hallway, throwing small knives. They pinned one Brotherhood soldier to the wall.

"WATCH OUT!"

Zuko shoved his girlfriend out of the way of the fire blast just in the nick of time. He could feel the heat of the blast as it whizzed past his ear.

Suddenly, the Brotherhood of Ozai stopped fighting. They turned and bowed down before a figure that entered the throne room.

"Hello Zuzo."

"Azula."

"My brother. How does it feel to sit on _my_ throne?"

"It's not your throne Azula," Zuko said. "I won it from you in an Agni Kai."

Azula calmly surveyed her nails. "I know. I remember all too well. I also seem to remember that you had the help of a certain little Waterbender peasant." She eyeballed Katara. "I challenge you to a rematch Zuzu. For the throne. Unless you're as much of a coward as I think you are."

"You're on."

Katara grabbed Zuko's shoulder.

"Zuko, are you sure about this."

"Yes. I defeated Azula before, and I can do it again."

**Agni Kai Arena – Night**

Zuko and Azula stared each other down. It had been about a month or two since he had last fought Azula here. Azula had been beginning to slip into insanity, which had allowed Zuko to best here – at least until she cheated and attacked Katara, forcing him to take the brunt of the blast.

Azula didn't seem nervous at all. This unnerved Zuko, because last time she was slipping into madness. Now she was back to her old, calm, calculating self.

"Well Zuzu. Are you ready to die?"

"You're going down."

Azula smiled. "We'll see."

The two charged. They fought hand-to-hand at first. The two dueled around the ring, punching, kicking, and dodging. The two fought each other to a standstill, and they back flipped away from each other.

Zuko stood there, panting. Then he unleashed a fire blast from his fist. Azula stood there, calmly. She waited to the very last second, and unleashed a blue fire blast of her own.

The two blasts met in the center of the ring.

Azula's easily overpowered Zuko's. Zuko had to leap out of the way to avoid being incinerated on the spot.

"ZUKO!" Katara and Mai shouted at the same time. They were watching from the sidelines.

Zuko stood up and dusted himself off. _Something's wrong,_ he thought. _Azula's more powerful than usual. Her fire blast shouldn't have been _that _powerful_.

Before he could think, Azula sent another flame blast. Zuko created a wall of flames to protect himself.

Azula's fire blast broke through his flame shield. Zuko took the brunt of the blast to his chest. He fell on his back as Mai and Katara screamed.

Zuko stood up, holding his burned stomach. He looked around. But where was Azula?

Zuko took another blast to his back. He fell forward.

Azula walked over to him and rolled him onto his back.

"Aaaaw, Zuzo, does that hurt?" She brought her foot down unto his wrist. Zuko screamed as he felt the bones break.

Katara and Mai jumped into the ring. Azula sent a powerful fire blast at them.

"Stay out of family affairs," she screamed.

She slammed her foot unto Zuko's chest, splintering the bones.

"Time to end this," Azula said. She raised her arm, and it began to glow with flames.

Looking in her eyes, Zuko knew she was going to shoot to kill.

A sudden gust of wind sent Azula flying unto her back.

Aang landed on his feet. Above, Appa circled above, Monk Guandao riding on his back.

"Stop this Azula!" He brought his staff into a defense posture.

"So, once again, the Avatar shows up to save the day. How quaint." Her face turned into a frown. Her voice was a deadly hiss. "_How dare you show your face around here after what you did!_"

"What," Aang asked. "What do you think I did?"

"YOU KILLED MY FATHER!!!"

Azula fire a blast at Aang who twirled his staff, deflecting it with air. The two circled around each other. _I have to keep her attention off of Zuko and the others,_ he thought. He watched as Guandao landed Appa, Mai,Katara and Commander Loi loaded the injured Zuko onboard.

"Azula, I don't know how you came to that conclusion, but I can promise you that I never laid a hand on your father."

"LIES!" Another flame blast, which Aang nearly evaded. "You killed him! And now I'll kill you!"

She sent a flurry of flame blasts with her hands and feet. Aang did some amazing dodging. He somehow evaded every blast.

He watched out of the corner of his eye. Everyone was loaded on Appa.

Appa took off, then turned around and sent an air blast with his tail.

Azula was too preoccupied with Aang to see it coming. She went flying across the arena. Aang jumped onto Appa's back.

"Yip-Yip buddy," he shouted and they took off.

Azula stood up and watched Appa disappear into the sky.

"This isn't over Avatar."

**Appa's Back – Night**

Katara used her spirit water to tend to Zuko's wounds. They were bad – but not irreparable. After a few days rest, Zuko would be fully healed.

"What I don't understand is, how come their Fire Bending was so much more powerful," Zuko said. I mean, Azula is pretty powerful, but when I fought her ... it felt like her bending had increased tenfold.,"

Aang pointed to Monk Guandao. "He'll explain everything later."

Zuko nodded. "O.k. But what about Toph and Uncle? And Sokka? How will we find them?"

Monk Guandao leaned forward. "I may be able to help with that. I happen to know a little something about the Brotherhood of Ozai's new 'allies.' We will find where they hid your friends."

Aang smiled warmly. "Thank you."

**Fire Nation Palace Throne Room – Night**

Azula sat on the Fire Lord's throne, and smiled to herself. She did it. She finally did it. She was finally ruler over the Fire Nation. She had won at last.

Still, Zuko was still alive. A minor problem; one that she intended to rectify very soon.

As she sat on her throne, she opened up her hand. Inside it was a small, golden, Fire Nation headpiece – the one her father and Zuko had worn as Fire Lord. And now it was hers. Yes it was hers.

Her father and brother did not know of the real power behind this small headpiece. But she did. She smiled, and clenched her fist around it.

_Kyana's reliquary is mine!_

She placed the reliquary in her own head.

_Just three more_, she thought. _Three more and the unlimited power of Apollyon will be mine_!


	5. Chapter 5: The Rescue

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

________________________________________________________________________

**Appa's Back - Somewhere over the Fire Nation – Morning**

Zuko awoke with a groan. The first thing he noticed was that his chest and wrist were sore. He rubbed his eyes, remembering the events of the night before.

_Azula!_

He couldn't believe it. In one night he had lost his kingdom to Azula. She was so much more powerful than before. He didn't understand all that monk's talk about Energybending. All he did understand was that Azula and the Brotherhood of Ozai's Firebending had become much, much more powerful – too much for him to handle, no matter how much he hated to admit it.

_There has to be a way to stop her!_

He looked around. Aang was sitting on Appa's head directing him. Monk Guandao was next to him. They were chatting and laughing happily.

He looked over at Mai, who was sound asleep next to him.

On the other side, Commander Loi was peacefully napping.

Zuko did not know what to think of Commander Loi. The commander was young; maybe a year or two older than himself. Zuko shrugged. He couldn't talk because at seventeen, he was pretty young to be Fire Lord.

Katara was just beginning to stir. She woke up and stretched. She looked over at Zuko, who seemed to be deep in thought.

"What are you thinking about," she asked.

"Nothing," Zuko grumbled.

Katara smirked. "When someone says 'nothing' like that, that usually means something's on their mind."

Zuko frowned. "It just seems that once things seem to be going well for me, everything falls apart."

Katara nodded. "This is about last night. Zuko, it's not your fault. We were taken by surprise. Plus, Azula had her Bending amplified by that Shin Xao guy. In a way, she kind of cheated."

Zuko smiled. He hadn't thought of it like that.

Katara moved towards Appa's head. "I'm gonna go talk to Aang."

Monk Guandao saw Katara heading their way out of the corner of his eye. Figuring the young couple would want some time alone, he nodded to Aang, and headed back to the rest of the group. Katara plopped next to Aang.

"Hey," she said.

Aang nodded. "Hey."

Katara nuzzled up to him. "It's been a while since we've been able to talk – what with you having to go the Eastern Air Temple and all."

Aang nodded. "I know."

"Is something wrong?" _Uh_, Katara thought. _Second time asking that today._ She was beginning to feel like a therapist. Well, it was her nature to be worried about people.

Aang sighed. "It's just that when it seemed like we could settle down and get married some new goon comes around to mess everything up. Is this what my life as Avatar is going to be like? Can't I just experience a normal life for once?"

"You will Aang. We're gonna find these 'reliquaries'. You will defeat this 'Shin Xao' and save the world … again."

She leaned in close. "And then …." Her lips were close to his ear. "We can get married and live happily ever after."

Aang smiled. He pulled Katara closer to him and they kissed.

"Hey lovebirds, get a room," came Mai's voice.

Aang and Katara blushed as they realized that everyone else was now awake and watching them.

Aang cleared his throat and Katara dusted off her clothes.

Aang looked over at Monk Guandao.

"Are we getting close to the prison complex?"

Monk Guandao nodded. "Yes. The complex is underground nearby."

"How do you know where the complex is," Zuko asked.

The monk looked down. "During my self-imposed exile, I crossed paths with the Sun Tzu. I began to suspect that the Sun Tzu were somehow behind this war. I began to study them; follow them. That is how I figured out what Shin Xao's plans are – and how to stop him."

"So how do we get in," Aang asked.

"We cannot just enter in. The Sun Tzu are master of surprise and stealth. They would capture us in an instant. We will have to find a way to sneak in."

Zuko knitted his eyebrows. "Don't worry about that. I'll get you guys in. If the Sun Tzu think themselves masters of stealth, just wait until they meet the _Blue Spirit_!"

***

**Underground Base – Somewhere in the Fire Nation - Afternoon**

Sokka groaned. He was _sooooo _hungry. Oh what he would give for some blubber poppers.

Sokka was chained up against a wall. _Well_, he thought. _At least I'm not alone in here_. Suki and Ty Lee were also prisoners with him.

Suddenly, the door to the prison opened. One of those goons who captured them tossed three bowls of goo their way. He turned and left without regarding any of them.

"HEY," Sokka shouted. He hated being ignored. "Hey I'm talking to you. If you're any kind of man, you'd let me go and fight me – mano-e-mano!"

The guard's footsteps disappeared down the hall. Sokka let out a cry of frustration.

"Relax Sokka," Ty Lee said. "Getting yourself worked up like that is not good for your skin. You've gotta learn to look on the bright side of things."

Sokka rounded on her. "Bright side? BRIGHT SIDE!? We're chained up like animals, in a dark, stinky prison."

He was beginning to hyperventilate.

"_Aaaaand_, we can't even reach that stuff they call food."

With their arms chained to the wall, they couldn't pick up their food. Sokka tried to draw the bowl over to him with his foot, but in the process accidently spilled it.

Sokka looked as if he were about to cry.

"Sokka, Ty Lee's right," Suki said. "We just need to calm down and wait. Our friends will come looking for us."

"How? This place is hidden deep underground! No one knows where it is!"

He thrashed at his chains helplessly.

As Sokka began freaking out and Suki tried to calm him down, Ty Lee smiled slyly.

She still had one more ace up her sleeve.

***

The underground prison was guarded by a combination of Brotherhood troops and Sun Tzu. The Brotherhood guards tended to group together. Truth be told, those Sun Tzu kind of weirded them out. Their black clothes, invisible faces and outright sneakiness were creepy. Even worse – they never _talked_ – EVER!

Two Brotherhood members were waiting guard. Their post was at the base of a tunnel. At the top of the tunnel was an iron door that slid open. Up above, on the outside, it was camouflaged, nearly invisible to someone who didn't know it was there.

The two had set up a Pai Sho table and were playing. Neither were any good at the game, but hey, it passed the time.

As the two played their game, a black figure crawled along the ceiling like a spider…

***

**Outside the Prison – Evening**

"O.k. so go over the plan with me again." Mai was still kind of confused over the whole thing.

Aang sighed. He felt like this wasn't the last time he was going to have to explain the "plan."

"O.k., so first off, Zuko sneaks inside the base."

He pointed to a small sliding door that looked as if it were just another area of grass. If Monk Guandao hadn't lead them here, they probably wouldn't have ever found it.

Aang continued on. "Zuko then conks out some guards and steals their uniforms. He finds our friend's cells, releases them, and then he disguises them as guards and they just walk right out."

Mai looked at him, unconvinced. "That sounds _too _simple."

"Don't worry," Aang said. "What can _possibly _go wrong?"

**Inside the Prison – Night**

The two guards never finished their Pai Sho game. They were both lying unconscious in nothing but their underwear.

The Blue Spirit stood over them, neatly folding their uniforms up.

***

As Sokka and Suki continued arguing back and forth, Ty Lee managed to reach her chained hand close to her mouth. She pulled out a hairpin that she had hidden under her tongue. Biting her lip, she managed to pick the lock on her chain. She let out a silent cheer.

Sokka and Suki stopped arguing as Ty Lee's chains clamored to the floor.

Sokka's eyes brightened at once.

***

A group of Brotherhood guards were walking down a hall. They stopped and turned around when they thought they heard a noise.

The Blue Spirit dropped down behind them.

The guards whirled around, unleashing simultaneous fire blasts.

The Blue Spirits twirled his dual swords around. Flames ran down the blades, completely deflecting the guard's attacks.

The Blue Spirit charged, ramming one guard against the wall. The guard slumped to the ground unconscious. The Blue Spirit turned around to the other guard, who looked about ready to pee his pants.

"Please, please, don't hurt me," he said.

The Blue Spirit kept advancing.

"Wait, allow me," the guard said. He turned to the wall and bashed his head against it, knocking himself out.

The Blue Spirit stood there, perplexed. He just shrugged and began gathering up the guard's clothes.

***

Sokka, Suki and Ty Lee made their way through the halls of the prison. Ty Lee used her chi-blocking techniques to leave a trail of disabled guards behind them. She also managed to snag their prison keys. Sokka still couldn't believe Ty Lee.

"So you had that hairpin in your mouth the _whole_ time?"

Ty Lee bounced along happily. "Yup. Genius, right?"

"Yea … I guess." Sokka grumbled to himself. He was usually the plan guy. He couldn't believe Ty Lee was the one who got them out.

"Snoozles?" The all-too familiar voice rang out from the darkness.

"Toph?" Sokka didn't think his heart could take too many more surprises.

"I'm in here," she said. "I told you I thought I could feel their vibrations, Iroh."

The old man laughed. "Good call."

Sokka moved to the nearest cell. The interior was made up entirely of wood to ensure that Toph could not use her Metalbending.

"Quick Snoozles, get us out of here. If your tinyish brain can handle those _complicated_ instructions."

***

The Blue Spirit darted undetected through the halls. He was getting close he could feel it.

He rounded a corner…

He girl let out a bloodcurdling scream.

"No don't," Toph shouted. "That's…"

The Blue Spirit was on the ground, paralyzed. Ty Lee had hit his major pressure points, immobilizing him.

"…Zuko," Toph finished her sentence.

Sokka rushed over and removed the grinning blue mask, revealing Zuko.

"Great job," Zuko said. "First my battle with Azula and now this. I'm always getting injured lately." He sighed.

"It's been a tough week for you, huh, Sparky?"

"I will carry you, Nephew," came Iroh's voice. The large old man bent over and picked the paralyzed Zuko up.

"Aang and everyone else are waiting for us outside," Zuko said.

"Aang," Sokka said. "Is my sister with him?"

"Yea."

Sokka began jumping around for joy. _Finally things were looking up._

His joy was about to be shattered.

"HOLD IT," a voice rang out.

**Outside – Evening**

Mai kicked at the ground. "Should it be taking this long?"

She looked around. Commander Loi was pacing back and forth impatiently. Appa was on the ground fast asleep. Momo was poking him with a stick.

Aang was on the ground meditating with Monk Guandao, while Katara was off to the side practicing some Waterbending.

Aang's eyes popped open. He jumped up and rushed for the entrance.

"They're in trouble," he shouted. "I have to help them."

He stomped the ground, forcing the opening to the secret prison to open using Earthbending. Aang jumped inside.

Everyone else crowded around the hole. Guandao turned to them.

"Stay here." He then followed Aang into the hole.

**Inside the Prison – Night**

"Tell me I'm not going back to prison again," Sokka groaned.

The group was now surrounded by scores of Sun Tzu. They had snuck up on the group, unnoticed.

The Sun Tzu advanced on them, drawing their weapons.

Iroh placed Zuko aside, then unleashed a powerful series of Fire Blasts.

Using their superior agility, the Sun Tzu easily evaded his attacks.

"Sokka," Zuko shouted. "My swords!"

Sokka grabbed Zuko's swords and began battling three Sun Tzu at the same time.

Ty Lee and Suki fought side by side, Ty Lee immobilizing several of them.

Toph managed to knock some out with her Earthbending.

It didn't matter. No matter how many they defeated, more took their place. It was as if the Sun Tzu were just coming out of the walls. They were fighting a losing battle.

A gust of wind knocked several Sun Tzu back. Aang held his staff out in a defensive posture.

The Sun Tzu got back up and began advancing on Aang.

The Avatar raised his staff, preparing to strike.

Monk Guandao placed his hand on Aang's shoulder.

"Let me handle this." His face looked deadly – totally unlike his usual, gentle self. "Get yourself and your friends out."

Monk Guandao inhaled, then unleashed an amazingly powerful gust of wind. The gust was so focused as to hit only the Sun Tzu, none of the gang.

Toph pointed. "The exit's that way."

Iroh grabbed Zuko. The group rushed past Guandao, who was now blocking the Sun Tzu from reaching them with continual air blasts.

Aang stopped to watch Guandao.

The Sun Tzu surrounded the monk.

Guandao did not seem intimidated in the least.

Suddenly, he was surrounded in a whirling vortex of air. The entire group of Sun Tzu were picked up. They began twirling around Guandao as a miniature tornado began forming.

Guandao then unleashed a giant sphere of air, sending the Sun Tzu flying into the walls. The gust of air was so powerful, the Sun Tzu were driven at least five feet into the pure concrete walls.

Aang was in sheer amazement – Guandao was the most powerful Airbender he had ever seen. More powerful than _him_!

**Outside the Prison – Night**

Appa had been loaded up and was now ready to go. The group waited for Aang and Guandao to arrive.

Iroh placed Zuko on Appa's back. The old man then turned and his eyes settled no Commander Loi.

"General Iroh?" The young man gave him a Fire Nation bow. Iroh returned the gesture.

"Loi, it is truly an honor to see you again," he said. "A Commander! I can't believe it. I still remember when you were just a small child, playing with Azula."

Zuko managed to perk his head up. He looked at Loi and narrowed his eyes.

"You were friends with my sister?"

Iroh cleared his throat. "This is not the time, Nephew."

"No, I want answers."

"Later." There was a finality to Iroh's voice.

Aang and Guandao jumped out of the hole.

"That was _amazing_," Aang shouted. "I've never seen Airbending like that before!"

Guandao smiled. "Why thank you. I've had years of practice. After all, like you, I am over a hundred years old."

"Age is only a number," Iroh said. "You're only as old as you think you are."

Guandao bowed to Iroh. "You are very wise, General."

Sokka popped up. "So where do we go from here?"

Aang climbed up on Appa. "We go to Ba-Sing-Se. There we can coordinate our next move."

The entire group climbed up on Appa's back.

Aang grabbed the reigns. "Yip-yip."

Appa soared off into the night.

**Fire Nation Palace – Night**

Azula sat on her new throne in the palace, lounging around. She was enjoying her improved Firebending skills. If she was this powerful now, she couldn't imagine how powerful she'd be when she had all the power of Apollyon for her own.

General Rozar entered the throne room and bowed before her.

"M'Lady, there has been a breakout. The Avatar's friends and your Uncle have escaped."

"What?" Azula's eyes flashed in anger. "How did this happen?"

"They were assisted by the Avatar – and someone else. The reports indicate … well, indicate that he was _another_ Airbender!"

"Another Airbender. But my great-grandfather Sozin wiped all of them out – except for the Avatar."

"I guess one managed to slip out of our grasp."

Azula sat as if in deep thought.

An evil smile crept across her face.

"_This could work to our advantage_."


	6. Chapter 6: A New Quest

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Avatar

**Fire Nation Capital – Afternoon**

Thousands upon thousands of Fire Nation soldiers stood, congregating outside of the Fire Nation's Royal Palace. Standing on the palace's balcony, above the vast army, stood newly crowned Fire Lord Azula. General Rozar stood beside her as she addressed her troops.

"This is a great day for the Fire Nation," she shouted. "Today, the Fire Nation reclaims the lost honor that was stolen from us!

"Only two months ago, my traitorous brother, Zuko, aided by the Avatar and a band of terrorist insurgents overthrew my father. Fire Lord Ozai was then murdered by the Avatar."

There were boos and murmurings from among the crowd.

"Even though our nation has suffered a great tragedy with the death of our beloved leader, I have stepped up to take his place! I will lead the Fire Nation into a new age of peace and prosperity!

"The Avatar's victory was only temporary. Our 'defeat' was only a minor setback. We shall have revenge against both him and the other nations. Today marks the beginning of a new age in Fire Nation history!

"This new war will hopefully be the last one ever needed. After this war is over, there will be peace and unity between all four nations – a global community!

"And as you march to victory, remember what you are fighting for. Remember that you are fighting to establish peace and unity in a violent and scattered world. Remember our great leader, Fire Lord Ozai. Remember the values that he fought for. Remember that he fought to establish peace, tolerance and unity between the nations. You are fighting for those same goals!

"Ozai is not dead. He is still alive in our hearts, and we fight to honor his memory.

"Fight for Fire Lord Ozai, our dead, yet living king!"

There was great applause and cheering among the newly established Fire Nation army. Azula smirked as she turned and returned back to her palace. General Rozar followed her.

"That was a nice speech."

"Thank you. I meant every word of it."

"You did your father great justice. You will be a greater ruler than he ever was."

Azula smiled. "I will live up to him. I will make him proud. I will avenge his death."

Rozar looked concerned. "Do you really think you can this new war?"

"Well, yes. Remember, Shin Xao amplified our bending capabilities. And as soon as Shin Xao and I get our hands on the remaining three reliquaries, the unlimited power of Apollyon will be mine. I will be a _god_! No one will be able to stand in my way."

"What about the Avatar?"

"Don't worry about the Avatar. I will _crush him_!"

***

**Earth Kingdom Town – A few days later – Morning**

An elderly woman exited her house to get started on her daily chores. She made her way over to a well and filled the pale with water.

As she began to head back into her house, she began to hear the sound of marching. She turned around, and saw long lines of troops in the distance. They were marching for her town.

Her pale clattered to the ground.

***

Dozens of citizens of the town rushed out the town's gates. The women and children were screaming and yelling in absolute panic as they stampeded to get out.

Behind them, the town was burning.

The men had stayed to battle the attacking Firebenders.

They were losing.

The cycle was repeating itself.

The war had started again…

**Ba Sing Se – Afternoon**

"Avatar Aang, it is an honor to see you again."

The Earth King bowed low before him. Beside him, a bear mumbled.

"Bosco's happy to see you too."

The Earth King led the group towards the Royal Palace. "We will have rooms set up for you and your friends immediately."

"Thank you, your majesty."

The Earth King turned. "Dai Li, lead our guests to their chambers."

Everyone's jaws dropped.

"Dai Li," Sokka shouted. "After all they did, you still have the Dai Li around?"

The Dai Li soldiers stood there, without saying a word.

"Well, with the war over and Long Feng locked up, I see no reason not to trust them," the Earth King said.

"Are you NUTS?" Katara and Suki rolled their eyes. They could see that Sokka was going to go off on another one of his tirades.

One of the Dai Li walked forward.

"With all due respect, sir, we Dai Li have changed. We no longer work with Long Feng. We have no desire for power anymore. We sincerely apologize for any harm we may have caused you and your friends in the past. We live to faithfully serve the Earth Kingdom now."

"There, you see," the Earth King said. "The Dai Li are my allies now. They work for the good of Ba Sing Se."

Aang and the rest of the group seemed satisfied. As the Earth King led them to the palace, Sokka lagged behind.

"I still don't trust those guys."

***

The group had dinner with the Earth King. They decided that they would wait until tomorrow morning to plan their next move against Azula.

Sokka and Aang shared a room together. Sokka was still going on about the Dai Li.

"How could the Earth King trust those guys, after everything they did? I mean come on!"

"Relax, Sokka," Aang yawned. "You heard the Dai Li from their own mouth; they're loyal to the Earth King."

"No Aang. My instincts are telling me that the Dai Li are up to something."

Aang just shrugged. Sokka could be right. He learned a long time ago to trust Sokka's instincts.

***

The group awoke the next morning. They met for breakfast where they had agreed to discuss their plans to defeat Azula.

Aang was just finishing explaining to the Earth King the events that had taken place over the past few weeks.

"So you see, Your Majesty, we have to find these 'reliquaries' before the Fire Nation does or it'll be Armageddon!"

He sighed. "The problem is, we don't even know where they are."

Monk Guandao piped up. "I think I might know where they may be located."

All eyes focused on the monk, who appeared to be somewhat embarrassed that everyone was now looking at him.

"During my studies of ancient history, I learned where each reliquary might have been taken. I don't know exactly _what _they are, but I know _where_ they are."

Aang smiled. "Monk Guandao, you're the best."

The monk chuckled softly, then continued on.

"Beto's reliquary was taken up to the Northern Water Tribe.

"Zhasta's reliquary was taken to the Southern Air Temple.

"Kyana's reliquary was taken to the Fire Nation Capital.

"And Somar's reliquary was taken to the Earth Kingdom city of Omashu.

"Since Azula had captured the Fire Palace, I'm sure that she has Kyana's reliquary in her possession. We must find the other three before she does. Otherwise, Shin Xao will restore Apollyon to our world in Azula's body."

There was a tense moment of silence.

Commander Loi spoke up.

"Why would Azula allow herself to be taken over by this … this demon?"

Everyone turned to look at him as if to say 'duh – think who we're talking about.'

"I knew Azula when we were children," Loi said. "I was a few years younger than her. We used to play together, before I was old enough to start training for the military. She would never do anything like that."

Zuko looked annoyed. "Well if you knew my sister as well as you claim you did, then the answer should be obvious. She's evil. She's sick and she's twisted and…"

Loi stood up. "Now see here!"

Zuko stood up too.

Iroh stood up, and stood between the two.

"Now, now you two, let's stop bickering."

"Azula and I were close when we were younger," Zuko said. "Then my father turned her against me. She is a dangerous, sociopath and …"

"Don't blame your father. If anyone is to blame for Azula's current state, it's you!" Loi pointed his finger accusingly at Zuko.

Zuko looked taken aback.

"ME?!"

"Yes you. You and your mother started spending all your time together. You completely left Azula out. You _ignored_ her! She turned to the only other person there was – her father, who turned out to be a psychopath himself. That would screw _anyone_ up!"

Toph could feel the emotions in Loi. She turned to him.

"Loi, did you_ love her_?"

Sokka turned around. "TOPH! How could you suggest such a vile thing? Falling in love with Azula; please."

"Please," Iroh said. "Don't embarrass him."

"No, it's o.k. General," Loi said. "Let me explain.

"Azula and I were friends during our childhood. I was a few years older – roughly Zuko's age. About three years after Zuko was banished, we started a … romance. We were young – teenagers in love. It didn't last. My father died, and I was recruited for the military, to start training. I never saw Azula again after that.

"After the war, I heard that Ozai had been defeated. I came back to the palace to serve as Zuko's Commander, so I could find out what happened to her.

"You guys are right – Azula is dangerous. I saw that the other night, when she fought you, Zuko. But she's just confused – brainwashed by her father. She may be bad, but she is not a _monster_!"

Loi was not finished with his tangent.

"Do you guys realize that Azula believes that Aang killed her father! No doubt Shin Xao fed her that lie. She believes that by killing Aang, she'll be avenging her father. In her eyes, she's perfectly justified in doing everything she does, because that was how Ozai brainwashed her.

"The Sun Tzu are going to use her thirst for vengeance – justice in her eyes – to conquer the world!"

Aang stood up. "Look, we shouldn't be fighting amongst ourselves like this. We need to find the other three reliquaries, and we have to do it fast. Otherwise, monster or no, Azula _will_ destroy us all."

Iroh nodded. "The Avatar is right."

He looked at Zuko and Loi. "Can you two put aside your differences and work together?"

"Look," Loi said. "I know what it's like to lose a parent, Zuko. I lost my father just like you lost your mother.

"During the war, General Rozar was one of Ozai's best men. My father served under him. However, my father didn't fully agree with the war. When Rozar ordered him to execute a prisoner, he refused. Rozar then executed _both_ my father and the prisoner!

"We can work together Zuko. Even though I disagree with your view of Azula, we both know she has to be stopped. I'm willing to help any way I can. And if Rozar happens to cross my path…"

Aang nodded. "Glad to have you aboard, Loi."

He turned to his group. "If we have any hope of finding these reliquaries, we're going to have to split up. Three reliquaries, three groups.

"Katara, Monk Guandao and I will head over to the Southern Air Temple. I grew up there – I know every last nook and cranny of that place."

"Mai and I will come with you, Aang," Zuko said.

"I can head over to the Northern Water Tribe," Sokka said. "Suki and Ty Lee can come with me. And … well, I can visit the spirit oasis. It was a special place between me and Yue."

Toph spoke up. "Looks like you and me are going to Omashu, Iroh."

Loi put his hand on Iroh's shoulder. "It would be an honor if you would allow me to accompany you, General."

Iroh patted his hand. "Of course my boy."

The Earth King stood up. "I will arrange for transportation to take you to your destinations immediately."

"We leave first thing tomorrow," Aang said. "After we find the reliquaries, we meet back here, in say a month. That's all it should take to find these things."

Toph stood up. "Shin Xao's going down."

***

**Ba Sing Se Alleyway – Night**

Two Dai Li soldiers stood in the alley.

"Are you sure this is the right place?"

"Yea, we were supposed to meet them here."

"Well they're running late. I don't feel like waiting here all night."

Suddenly, they were surrounded by several Sun Tzu.

Shin Xao himself emerged from the shadows.

"Ah, my Dai Li agents. I had heard of your serving the Earth King now, after the imprisonment of my puppet, Long Feng. I'm so happy to hear that your loyalty still lies with me."

The Dai Li bowed. "Lord Shin Xao. We live to faithfully serve you…"

_Hey guys, it's me, the author._

_I just wanted to thank everyone for their reviews of my story. You guys gave me the encouragement I needed to continue it. Honestly, when I started, I thought it was going to crash and burn. So thanks. Oh, and any criticism is helpful too…_

_AlmF_


	7. Chapter 7: The Gang of Simu

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Avatar

**Ba Sing Se Alleyway – Night**

The two Dai Li agents bowed low before Shin Xao.

"The Avatar and his friends are splitting up into three groups. They will go into the remaining kingdoms to find the other reliquaries," they reported.

"I already knew this," Shin Xao said. "I have my spies _everywhere_."

The Dai Li bowed even lower. "What do you want us to do?"

"Nothing. As we speak, my men are searching for the reliquaries. Allow the Avatar and his friends to believe that I am searching for the reliquaries. Allow him and his friends to find them. Then, at the opportune time, I strike."

"Yes my lord."

"You are dismissed."

The Dai Li got up and left. Shin Xao watched as they Earthbended themselves up the walls of the alley. One of his Sun Tzu spoke up.

"They know too much."

Shin Xao nodded.

"Eliminate them."

***

As the Dai Li slid up the walls using their Earthbending, two Sun Tzu stood perched on the roofs of the buildings located on opposite sides of the street. They raised their bows and arrows.

And aimed.

And fired.

**Appa's Back – The Next Day – Afternoon**

Aang, Katara, Zuko, Mai and Guandao rode on Appa's back. Momo was flying alongside them.

The entire group had shared a heartfelt farewell before they split up to search for the reliquaries. The Earth King had sent personal carriages to escort the others to the Northern Water Tribe and to Omashu, while Aang and his team took Appa.

Though it was upsetting that they had to leave their friends just after they were all reunited, Aang couldn't help but feel a little excited.

_This is just like old times_, he thought. _Riding around on Appa, going on adventures, being with Katara_. Sure there was some new goon trying to bring about the apocalypse, but for some reason, Aang just wasn't too worried. If he managed to stop Shin Xao from getting all of the reliquaries, he wouldn't have to fight a new, virtually-indestructible Azula. The best part was, that if they found just _one_ reliquary, then it wouldn't even matter if their friends couldn't find the others. Just having one of them was enough to keep Shin Xao from getting all the others.

As they rode, Zuko's stomach began to growl. "Oh man, I'm getting hungry," he said.

Katara smirked. "You're beginning to sound like Sokka."

"Well I am beginning to feel somewhat hungry myself," Guandao said sheepishly.

Aang looked around. "There," he pointed. "There's a town nearby. We can stop for a little while and get something to eat."

**Earth Kingdom Town – Afternoon**

As Appa landed at the town square, a large crowd of people began gathering around them.

"Is it him? Is it him," one man shouted.

"I think it is," another lady shouted.

As the group hopped off of Appa's back, the entire town went nuts.

People began grabbing and pawing at Aang, feeling his clothes, examining his head.

"Umm, can I help you," Aang asked.

A shrimpy looking gentleman edged his way through the crowd. "Leave him alone. Leave him alone, I tell you." He shooed the people away from Aang. He had a particularly difficult time prying a pair of little old ladies away from him. "Go on, get, ya harpies."

The gentleman brushed off his clothes, and then frantically ran at Aang, shaking his hand furiously.

"The Avatar! Here! At _my_ town! I can hardly believe it! Welcome, welcome."

"Umm, who exactly are you," Aang asked.

"Oh, where are my manners," the man said. He straightened himself up. "I am

Vedo, the mayor of this beautiful town, called Simu."

"Oh, well, I'm Aang, the Avatar. This is my fiancé, Katara." Aang led him through the group. "This is Monk Guandao, this is Fire Lord Zuko, and his girlfriend Mai."

Vedo looked at Zuko inquisitively. "_Fire_ Lord Zuko. _You have a lot of nerve showing you Fire Nation face around here_!"

Zuko was horribly taken aback.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, Fire Nation trash. After what you and your people have done to this world, you'd think you'd never show your faces anywhere again."

Mai grabbed the mayor in an instant, and held one of her knives up to his neck.

"_That's my boyfriend you're talking about_!"

Vedo smirked. "Typical Fire Nation scum – always reacts with violence. You there, Fire Lord, call your … _mate_ off of me this instant."

"Come on Mai," Katara said. "This slime's not worth it."

The group turned and headed to climb back up on Appa.

"Yea that's right. You better leave you…" the mayor trailed off as he began to turn back to town.

"Uuuh, people like that make me so mad. They act like everyone from the Fire Nation is out to destroy everyone and everything," Mai said.

"Yes I know," Guandao said. "Their hatefulness makes them just as bad as Ozai."

"You shouldn't let him bother you," said a woman's voice.

They turned to see a middle aged woman standing there.

"Many people still harbor hatred towards the Fire Nation," she said. "But not everyone's like that.

"My name is Ada. Why don't you come join my family for dinner? You guys _do_ look hungry."

"We don't want to impose," Katara said.

"Nonsense," Ada said. "It would be an honor to have the Avatar and the Fire Lord to my house. I won't take no for an answer."

***

The group sat around Ada's dinner table. They had agreed to stay at Ada's house for the night. Ada had a husband, named Miko and a freckly daughter with glasses, named Bo.

Bo wasn't touching any of her food. She was just staring hard at Zuko, with wide eyes and an open mouth.

Zuko began to feel uncomfortable. "Hello," he tried to say kindly.

"Hi," she said quickly.

Zuko rubbed the back of his head as his face turned beet red. "So, you live in the Earth Kingdom, huh," he fumbled, trying to break the tension. "How about that?"

"Hi," was all she said.

Try as she might to suppress it, Mai couldn't help but crack a small, but barely noticeable, smile.

Meanwhile, Katara and Aang were chatting with Ada.

"That mayor was totally out of line," Katara was saying. "He didn't even give Zuko a fair chance."

Ada nodded. "Many people, particularly in the Earth Kingdom, still hold grudges against the Fire Nation."

"Well they should," Zuko said. "My people almost wiped your people out. I'm surprised you even let me sit with you at your table. You people should be _pissed _at me after everything I've done. And you would have a right to be."

Zuko got up. "I need some air."

Mai sighed. "I'll go talk to him."

***

Zuko stood on the porch. Mai came up behind him.

"What's wrong," she asked.

"Nothing."

"Well you sure are acting odd for someone with 'nothing' wrong."

Zuko sighed. "It's just that everyone still hates the Fire Nation. I thought me being Fire Lord would change all that, but it didn't. And who can blame them?"

Mai kissed him lightly. "Not everyone hates us. We were given a pretty good reception back in Ba Sing Se."

"But that's not the point," Zuko said. "If only there was something I could do. Something I could do to redeem the Fire Nation in this town's eyes – show them that not everyone from the Fire Nation is bad."

Mai patted his shoulder. "You'll figure it out." She turned back to the dining room. "Meanwhile, I'm finishing my food."

Zuko sighed. He breathed in the evening air.

He turned around to see Bo standing there, watching him like a hawk.

"Hey, what's up," he said.

"Hi." She continued to stare and say nothing else.

Zuko smacked his forehead.

_What was _wrong_ with that girl_?

***

Zuko returned back to the house and resumed his place at the table. Miko was currently telling Aang about some of the town's troubles.

"The Sleazers – a horrible gang of thugs. They think they're so cool with their learther jackets and chains. They're a bunch of thugs. They come to Simu once a week – and they steal, vandalize and do who knows what else. The whole town is terrified of them."

Zuko stood up.

"THAT'S IT!"

Everyone turned to stare at him.

"That's what I'll do. I'll fight these 'Sleazers' and defeat them."

Zuko pounded his hand into his fist for emphasis.

"If I save this town from those thugs, maybe it'll redeem the Fire Nation in their eyes!"

He rushed over to Miko and grabbed him by the collar.

"When will they be here?"

"Tomorrow – at dawn is when they usually show up. Umm, could you let go of me? You're kind of cutting off my air supply."

"Sorry." Zuko released the man, who dropped to the floor with a thud.

"Then tomorrow at dawn, I'll be waiting for them."

**Simu – Dawn**

Simu was quiet at dawn. Everyone was inside of their homes. Stores were closed, windows and doors were boarded up.

Zuko sat on the roof of a building, waiting.

Aang circled above in his glider, and then alighted next to Zuko.

"Hey, are you sure you don't need help with this?"

"Thanks Aang," Zuko said. "But this is really something I have to do alone. I have to show these people that not everyone from the Fire Nation is like my father. Besides, you heard the guy – just a bunch of punks. How bad could they be?"

***

The Sleazers arrived about fifteen minutes after dawn broke. There were about five of them. They came into town riding on their beaver-hogs – a vicious cross between beavers and hogs.

The Sleazers wore leather coats, chains, and frames over their eyes that resembled sunglasses. They all had their hair slicked back.

As soon as the Sleazers arrived, they began trashing the town. They kicked in doors, looted everything they could. They drew graffiti on the walls and they did every horrible thing in the book.

"Hold it right there you scum!"

The Sleazers stopped and turned around to see Zuko standing there, looking like "Mighty Man."

The leader of the Sleazers advanced on him.

"What did you say to us, kid?"

"It would be best if you leave," Zuko said. His voice was deadly. "This is the only warning you'll get."

The Sleazers cracked up.

"You gonna take that from this punk kid, Dowran?"

The leader of the Sleazers, Dowran, cracked his neck.

"No, I sure as hell ain't."

He stuck his face right in Zuko until they were nose to nose. Dowran's breath made Zuko feel like he could faint. "You better listen up, kid, 'cuz I'm only gonna say this once. We Sleazers run this town. Usually, we'd murder ya right on the spot, but since you're new around here, we'll only rough ya up a little."

Zuko's fist connected with Dowran's nose.

Dowran was on the ground, clutching his bloody face.

"Why you little…"

The other Sleazers erupted into laughter.

"This one's got some spirit, huh Dowran?"

Dowran stood up. "Oh, you are so dead."

He pointed his fist at Zuko and there was a flash of orange light.

Zuko's eyes went wide. Now he realized why this town harbored such hatred towards the Fire Nation.

The Sleazers were Firebenders!

***

Aang, Katara, Mai and Guandao sat in Ada's dining room, sipping tea.

"I wonder how Zuko's doing," Katara said.

"I'm sure he's just fine," Aang replied.

***

Zuko back flipped out of the way of Dowran's fire blast, responding with a fire blast of his own.

"Oh, another Firebender," Dowran said. "This should be interesting."

The two fired rapid fire attacks at each other.

"Not just any Firebender," Zuko said. "I'm Fire Lord Zuko."

"Yea," Dowran replied. "And I'm the _Avatar_!"

"I know him too," Zuko smirked.

Dowran charged him, making knives out of his flames. Zuko dodged his furious slashes. Dowran over slashed and stumbled forward.

Zuko saw his opening. He punched Dowran in the gut, and then swept his foot out. He connected with Dowran's ankles, and kicked his feet out from under him. Dowran's back slammed hard on the ground.

"Don't just stand there," he shouted to the other Sleazers. "Help me!"

The other Sleazers dismounted their beaver-hogs and surrounded Zuko. They all heated their hands as they prepared to unleash a simultaneous fire blast.

Zuko unsheathed his twin swords and stood ready.

The group of Firebenders unleashed their attack. The attack was strong enough to fry anybody.

When the smoke cleared, there was no sign of Zuko.

"Good job, guys," Dowran said as he stumbled to his feet. "You incinerated him.

All of a sudden, Zuko appeared out of nowhere. He caught one of the Sleazers off guard, knocking him unconscious by hitting him in the head with the butt of his sword.

The other Sleazers charged Zuko, all of them unleashing a frenzy of fire blasts. Zuko darted out of the way, nimbly deflecting the fire blasts with his swords.

He landed, and began firing fire blasts out of his blades. One of the Sleazers took a direct hit, falling back and holding his stomach.

_Two down_, Zuko thought.

The other two Sleazers charged Zuko, fighting hand-to-hand. They superheated their hands, and attacked with a flurry of red-hot punches. Zuko ducked and dodged out of the way of their attacks.

Zuko lashed out with his swords, cutting one of the Sleazers in the leg. He fell to the ground, howling.

The final Sleazer looked at his fallen comrades, and then took off running and screaming like a baby.

"Coward," Dowran called after him.

Dowran had recovered quickly from Zuko's attack, and stood ready. The gang leader pulled out a long chain, and ignited it into flames. He brandished it like a whip.

He attacked Zuko with his flaming whip. Zuko used his twin swords to parry the vicious assault.

The whip came up, and came down. Zuko moved a fraction of a second too slow. He took a hit to the ribs, the flaming weapon burning through his clothes and scorching his skin.

Zuko gritted his teeth. He could take this pain – he did it before. He remembered the intense agony of his father burning his face when he was young. The memory still horrified Zuko, but now it gave him strength.

Zuko went on the offensive now. He attacked viciously with his twin swords. He moved so gracefully, it looked like he was dancing instead of fighting.

Dowran twirled his whip, and aimed it straight for Zuko's head. Zuko brought his sword up, and parried it. Zuko deflected the attack with such force, that the whip arced backwards, now wrapping itself around Dowran's leg. Dowran screamed in agony as he fell backward to the ground, clutching his burned thigh.

The fight was over.

Zuko sheathed his swords and stood over Dowran.

"Wh- who are you," he gasped.

"I already told you. I am Fire Lord Zuko."

***

Most of the people of Simu were watching nervously from the windows. When they saw that Zuko had defeated the Sleazers, they came rushing out after him. There was great applause, people were grabbing at Zuko, frantically thanking him.

Over at Ada's house, Miko came bursting in.

"It's over! He did it! He beat the Sleazers!"

Aang and the group rushed out after him, to the town square.

The town's people had hoisted Zuko up on their shoulders and were cheering. They placed Zuko down as Aang rushed over to him.

"You did it, Zuko," Aang said. "You're a hero to these people!"

Mayor Vedo made his way through the crowd. "Get out of the way," he said, shoving his way through. "Get out of my way."

Vedo marched up to Zuko and pointed his finger accusingly in his face.

"I thought I told you to get out of here, Fire Nation scum. We don't need your trash around here!"

"What?!" Zuko was exasperated. "I just saved your town from a bunch of thugs and you still want me to get out of here?"

"You got that right buddy." He pointed his finger at Appa. "Get on your stupid beast over there and leave – NOW!"

"Fine," Zuko said angrily.

Mai rushed over to him. "Don't let him bother you," she said.

"I don't understand," Zuko said. "I just saved them, and the mayor still wants me to leave."

"He's only one man Zuko. Look around. Everyone else here believes you're a hero. You showed this entire town that not everyone from the Fire Nation is a barbarian. You did a lot of good. Not even that mayor can take that away from you."

Zuko kissed her. "Thanks Mai."

Mayor Vedo was still screaming at Zuko. The town's people were beginning to get very angry with him and they began booing him. Aang looked over at Guandao, who smiled and winked.

Aang got the idea, and then sent a gust of wind towards the vicious mayor. Vedo went flying into the air, and his pants got caught on a rod hanging from the corner of a roof.

"Hey, get me down from here!"

The entire town started pointing and laughing at the embarrassed mayor.

"This is so humiliating," he said. He covered his face with his hands. "Don't look at me! DON'T LOOK AT ME!"

Aang turned to Ada and Miko. He bowed to them.

"Thanks for your hospitality."

"Anytime Avatar Aang."

Zuko felt a tug on his shirt. He looked down to see Bo.

"Hi," she said.

Zuko sighed. "Is that all you know how to say?"

"Actually," Bo said. "I have quite a strong grip on the human language and a firm command of the superlative dialect spoken by most indigenous peoples of the Four Nations in the world." She beamed as the jaws of everyone around her dropped.

**Appa's Back – Evening**

"We are now officially leaving Earth Kingdom territory," Aang said. They had left land, and before them was now open sea. "Next stop, the Southern Air Temple!"

Zuko was laying on Appa's back, with Mai. He thought about the events of earlier that day.

He _had _shown those people that not everyone from the Fire Nation was a monster. Zuko hoped that he could one day show the whole world that simple truth…


	8. Chapter 8: The Spelunker

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Avatar

**Omashu City Gates – Dawn**

"Uh, it's so good to be feeling the open ground again," Toph exclaimed. For the past week, she, Iroh and Loi had been riding a carriage provided by the Earth King to take them to Omashu. Toph had been antsy for the whole ride.

The trio made their way towards the city gates.

"HALT!" An Earth Kingdom soldier blocked their path. He Earthbended a large boulder and levitated it over their heads. "Who are you, and what is your business in Omashu."

"None of your beeswax," Toph said, picking something out of her ear. The Earth soldier grimaced.

"Allow me to handle this," Iroh said.

He marched straight up to the soldier, reached into his sleeve, and withdrew a White Lotus Tile. He flashed it to the guard, and put on the cheesiest smile he could muster.

The soldier's eyes went wide and he tossed the boulder aside.

"Please forgive me. I didn't realize … I just." He straightened himself up. "If you need anything at all, don't hesitate to ask, sir."

"Well," Iroh stroked his beard. "How about you take us to the King?"

The soldier saluted him. "Yes. At once sir."

Loi eyeballed Iroh suspiciously, not understanding how a little tile could change the officer's mind, but he decided not to say anything.

"Do you really think the King of Omashu can help us," Loi asked.

Iroh nodded. "King Bumi is an old friend of mine. And if anyone knows where the reliquary is located, he would."

***

Now Omashu was one of the places hit worst by the war. The Fire Nation had invaded it, and King Bumi had been imprisoned. However, when the Order of the White Lotus came together to free Ba Sing Se, Bumi managed to break out and join them.

After the defeat of Fire Lord Ozai, Omashu was eventually liberated and Bumi was placed back on his throne.

However, when the trio was finally taken to King Bumi, he was nothing like what Toph or Loi had been expecting.

"Iroh, you old coot." Bumi and Iroh embraced each other warmly.

Now putting it simply, King Bumi was a nut. Just leave it at that…

As Bumi embraced Iroh, his eyes focused on Toph..

"Aaaaaw, how adorable. Iroh, you old softie. You adopted a poor little blind girl and took the poor helpless thing in as your own."

Toph flipped. "WHAT?!"

She rushed over to Bumi and began poking him in the chest. "Now look here, Daffy Doodles," she screamed. "I may be blind, but I'm not helpless! Iroh didn't adopt me; I'm here with him of my own accord." She folded her arms and a smug smile crept across her face. "Iroh and I are actually leading a very important mission."

Iroh placed his hand on Toph's shoulder. "Relax Toph. I am sure the King meant no offense."

"No, but now I wish I did," Bumi spat. "_Daffy Doodles_, how disrespectful. That's _Mister_ Daffy Doodles to you, kid."

Iroh turned to his old friend. "Your Highness, we are here on a very important mission. The fate of the world is at stake."

"Again? Aaaw what is it with you people?"

"We need to find Somar's reliquary."

"Somar's reliquary? What for?"

Toph bursted forward again. "Because some bad guys want it to bring an even badder guy back to life!"

"Do you know where it is, Bumi," Iroh asked.

"Yes. But I'm not gonna tell you."

Everyone's jaw dropped.

"WHAT," Toph screeched. "WHY NOT!?"

"Because that Daffy Doodles remark really hurt my feelings kid." Bumi folded his arms and pouted.

Toph grabbed Bumi's robes and began shaking him back and forth.

"Don't you get it? We need that reliquary or it's gonna be _Dead Doodles_!"

Loi and Iroh gently grabbed Toph and removed her from the King.

"Bumi, please," Iroh said. "Do it as a favor for me."

"O.k., I'll help you. But I'm only doing it for you, Iroh."

Iroh, Toph and Loi's faces brightened.

"But first, there are a few tasks I need help with."

***

Toph found herself in a giant cavern filled with jagged rocks and a giant waterfall. In the midst of the waterfall was a key.

Up above, standing in a balcony were Iroh, Loi and Bumi.

"Hurry up and grab my lunch box key kid," Bumi shouted. "I'm starving!"

***

Now Toph was in a giant pit.

"I wanna kiss from my Flopsy," Bumi said, stamping his foot like a five year old.

Toph felt a small little fluffy creature bouncing about.

_That must be Flopsy_, she thought.

"Here Flopsy," she called. "Here boy."

The little fluffy poofball began hopping away.

"Dang it, get over here."

Toph began chasing the little critter. She stopped when she felt colossal footsteps behind her.

A giant monster creature stood over her, drooling.

"Cripes," she said.

***

Ironically, it turned out that the giant monster _was_ Flopsy, instead of the cute little critter.

Now Toph was in a giant arena.

"For your final task," Bumi announced. "A duel. Choose your opponent."

Two mean looking thugs appeared next to Bumi.

Toph thought. "Choose my opponent, hmmm. I pick …"

She pointed at Bumi. "You."

Bumi began laughing. "Wrong choice." The King tore off his purple robes, revealing a powerful body.

"Cripes," Toph said again.

***

After the battle (Toph had won), Bumi lead them back to the throne room.

"Now, as I promised, I will tell you where Somar's reliquary is."

Iroh beamed.

"It's in the Cave of Two Lovers."

Iroh's jaw sank. "The Cave of Two Lovers?"

"What's that," Loi asked.

"A giant labyrinth of tunnels and caves," Iroh said. "We would be fools to go in there alone."

"Sounds like you'll need a guide," Bumi said, raising his eyebrows in a hinting manner.

"Bumi, would you accompany us," Iroh asked. "Guide us through?"

"Are you nuts? I'm a king. I'm very busy running my kingdom."

Bumi turned and began rubbing Flopsy's belly. "Who's daddy's _whittle babykins?_"

**Omashu Tavern – Afternoon**

Iroh, Toph and Loi sat in a crowded tavern.

"What are we going to do," Iroh asked. "Almost nobody ever comes out of the Cave of Two Lovers – except of course the Avatar." He pounded his fist onto the bar. "We have to find someone to guide us."

An elderly woman with almost no teeth pushed her way up to the bar and next to Iroh.

"Excuse me, handsome," she said. "I couldn't help overhearing your … um … _predicament_."

"I'm sure you couldn't," Toph said sarcastically.

The old woman continued on. "If you're looking for someone to guide you, might I suggest that man over there."

The trio looked to where she was pointing. In the corner was a dark, rugged man. He wore heavy boots and a fedora. He had a whip attached to his belt.

"_Trajan_," the woman sighed longingly. "The most handsome, most rugged, most daring spelunker in Omashu. He's been through every cave this side of the Earth Kingdom. If anyone can help you find what you're looking for in the Cave of Two Lovers, Trajan can."

The trio made their way over to the table. Trajan tipped his fedora. "Can I help you gents … and lady?"

"Let's get to the point." Toph wanted to be direct about it. "We heard that you're some great spelunker. We need you to lead us through the Cave of Two Lovers."

"Now why would you guys want to go there, hmmm?" Trajan rubbed his five o'clock shadow.

"We are looking for something of great importance," Iroh said.

"Great importance, huh? You guys are being kind of vague here."

"Let's just say that it means the world to us."

"Well now tell me," Trajan said. "Why should I help you?"

Iroh reached up his sleeve and pulled out a small bag of gold. Trajan's eyes lit up.

"You guys got yourselves a deal."

**Cave of Two Lovers Entrance – Afternoon**

Trajan led the three through the dark labyrinth of the Cave of Two Lovers. He carried a torch, illuminating the caverns.

"So, have you ever been through this place," Toph asked.

"Nope," Trajan replied.

The trio looked at him.

"I thought that you were some great 'spelunker.'"

"I am. I've crawled through nearly every cave in the Earth Kingdom. Just not this one."

Toph slapped her forehead. "Why did we hire this guy," she mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," she said.

Suddenly Trajan stopped the group with his hands. He pointed to a large chasm.

"You guys almost walked right into it," he said. "Good thing an expert like me was here to save you."

"Yea, good thing," Toph said. _Arrogant little_, she thought.

Trajan grabbed his whip. He twirled it, and it caught on a rock on the roof. He tugged it to make sure it would hold.

"Well," he said. "Who's first."

"Wait," Toph said. "You expect us to swing _across_ that thing?"

Trajan nodded. "Of course, I'll carry _you_ across, little lady."

"No thanks. I carry my own weight."

Toph strode past the surprised Trajan, grabbed his whip, and gracefully swung across. She then turned, and tossed the end of the whip back to the other side and smirked.

***

The group continued on through the cave.

"Hey, I can feel a giant room down below us," Toph said. "I think we should go there."

"Now, now, little lady," Trajan said condescendingly. "I'm the one leading this expedition. I think we should go this way."

"Just who do you think you…," Iroh's hand covered her mouth.

"Not now," he whispered in her ear.

"Fine," she sighed.

The group continued on for at least three hours. Trajan was going on about how great he was.

"And after I saved the priceless treasures, the villagers were only too happy to build a statue in my honor."

_This guy is so full of himself_, Toph thought.

Suddenly, Toph stopped. This path felt familiar.

"We've been going around in circles!"

Trajan was taken aback.

"Now little lady, how could you possible believe know that?"

"Because I can feel the ground with my feet!"

Trajan kneeled down and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Now little lady, who's the expert here? I think I know what I'm doing."

"No you don't," Toph shouted. "You have no idea what you're doing! You're an expert spelunker? You're the worst explorer I've ever seen! And another thing, I'm not your little lady!" She folded her arms and turned away.

"O.k. kid. You think you're right, do you?"

Toph nodded. "Yea. I think I am."

"Fine." Trajan raised his arms in exasperation. "You lead the way kid. And when we get lost, and we will, I'll expect your apology."

Toph nodded. "O.k. everyone. Follow me."

***

Toph lead the group to a large, open room. Inside, at the other edge of the giant cavern, was an altar. On the altar, was a small, golden ring.

"I'll be darned," Trajan said. "The Golden Ring of Somar."

He rushed over to it, his eyes glittering. "I can't believe it's real. This thing is … it's legendary!"

He danced around the altar, greedily rubbing his hands.

"This thing is ancient beyond our wildest dreams. Somar, one of the earliest Earthbenders, willed his energy into this thing. There is great power in it. Not to mention it's worth a fortune."

He looked over at Toph, Iroh and Loi. "We have to be very careful if we try to retrieve this thing. No one knows what booby traps are set. Maybe a giant, rolling boulder or something…"

Trajan grabbed a small sack. He filled it with small pebbles and rocks that he picked up off the ground, so that it would be weighted. He cracked his knuckles, and raised his arms.

He suddenly grabbed the ring, and then quickly replaced it with the bag of pebbles. Everyone waited cautiously. And waited.

And nothing happened.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

Trajan held the ring up, a greedy smile spreading across his face. "It's mine," he said. "All mine."

"Uumm, hello," Toph interjected. "What do you mean it's yours? We hired you to help find it for _us_, remember?"

Trajan laughed. "Yea, _okay_. This thing is worth _far_ more to me than your sack of coins."

Iroh stepped forward. "Please," he said. "You don't know the danger that the world is in. If you do not give it to us, the whole world could potentially be destroyed! Do not be a fool!"

"Yea, I'd be a fool if I believed that lie! This ring is mine!"

Iroh sighed. It appeared that they would have to fight this man in order to get the reliquary.

"Wait," Toph said. "Something's coming, I can feel it."

The ground began shaking. Suddenly, several badgermoles came Earthbending their way through the room. Like Toph, they were blind, but they could feel the position of where everyone was. They all of a sudden surrounded Trajan.

Trajan had a freak out.

He began screaming in absolute terror.

"Leave me alone! DON'T HURT ME, PLEASE!"

Trajan fell to the ground and curled up in a fetal position. He rocked back and forth and began to cry. "Mommy," he said. "I want my mommy!"

"So much for our great 'hero'," Loi commented.

Toph sighed. "Let me handle this. I've had experience with these things."

Toph walked over to the badgermoles. She moved towards the leader. She placed her hands on its head. There was a moment where both of them completely understood each other.

She turned around. "These guys are gonna get us out of here."

"How do you know that," Loi asked.

"Because, I communicated with them through Earthbending. It's a technique I picked up when I was little. When I was a child, badgermoles taught me Earthbending, and I learned how to talk to them."

The badgermoles kneeled down so that the group could climb on their backs. Toph walked over to the sobbing Trajan. "Come on, ya big baby."

**Outside the Cave of Two Lovers – Evening**

"So you're a fraud," Toph said. "You're no cave dweller. I doubt you've ever even been in a cave before now." Trajan lowered his head in shame.

"Please don't tell anyone," he begged. "It'll ruin my reputation. Please. I'll do anything!"

"_Anything_?" Toph smirked. "How about you give us that ring and we'll call it even."

Trajan tossed the reliquary to Toph, who snatched it quickly in midair.

"You know something," Trajan said. "I was wrong about you, kid. You're a pretty amazing person."

Toph blushed. "Thank you … but I don't think…"

Iroh placed his hand on her shoulder. "He is right, you know."

Toph smiled. Usually, she didn't like people to fawn over her, but for right now, she felt pretty special.

***

**Earth Kingdom Roadway – Evening**

Toph, Iroh and Loi were sitting back in their carriage. They were on their way back to Ba Sing Se. Toph was gently holding Somar's Ring. They did it. They had found the reliquary.

She hoped that Aang and Sokka were faring just as well as they had.

***

Up above, hiding in nearby trees, the Sun Tzu were watching them...


	9. Chapter 9: Return to the North

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Avatar

**Northern Water Tribe – Afternoon**

A small boat cut through the waters of the North Pole.

Onboard, Sokka leaned against the railing and sighed. It had been just about a year since he had been to the Northern Water Tribe. Truth be told, it was not a place he was really looking forward to returning to.

About a year ago, Sokka had come here with Aang and Katara to try to find Aang a Waterbending Master to teach him. While here, Sokka had fallen in love with the Water Chief's daughter, Princess Yue. Their love was just not meant to be. First off, she was engaged to marry a young warrior, Hahn. Hahn was an arrogant jerk, who felt nothing for her; he was just interested in the power and prestige that came with her.

Sokka and Yue had tried to keep their relationship as just friends, but that was impossible. The two loved each other. However, they were soon torn apart. The Fire Nation invaded the Northern Water Tribe. The Fire Nation Admiral, Zhao, murdered the Moon Spirit to render the Waterbenders helpless to the Fire Nation's armies. Yue had a spiritual connection to the Moon Spirit, and sacrificed herself to save her tribe.

Sokka felt funny about returning here for two reasons. First, the memory of Yue was too painful. The other reason was because Sokka was now dating Suki. He felt awkward returning to his old girlfriend's home with his new girlfriend.

The sudden appearance of several Northern Water Tribe boats brought Sokka out of memory lane. The boats surrounded their boat, and led them to the Northern Water Tribe.

***

"Everyone, we wish to throw this banquet in honor of Sokka, the brave warrior from the Southern Water Tribe who helped to save the world!"

Chief Arnook bowed down to Sokka. The Northern Water Tribe had thrown them a huge feast in honor of Sokka's return. Sokka sat on Arnook's left hand with Suki and Ty Lee. On Arnook's right hand, sat Hahn, Sokka's archrival. Sokka couldn't help throwing him dirty looks, and Hahn would smirked at him.

Arnook also regarded Hahn. "It is also with great pleasure that I also announce Hahn to be my successor when I die." The crowd applauded Hahn, who seemed very pleased with himself and the attention he was receiving. "Since Princess Yue was my only child, and Hahn was engaged to be wed to her (Sokka grimaced) he is to replace me as Cheiftan." Arnook turned to Hahn, and placed his hand on his shoulder. "You know I regard you as my son."

Hahn nodded. "And I regard you as my own father." The two embraced warmly.

"_Phony_," Sokka coughed under his breath. Hahn shot him a look over Arnook's shoulder.

As the feast progressed, Arnook became locked deep in conversation with Sokka. Their conversation eventually turned to the reason Sokka had returned to the Tribe.

"We need to find Beto's reliquary," Sokka was telling him.

Arnook thought for a moment. "I don't seem to recall anything about a reliquary."

Sokka hung his head.

"Unless," Arnook said. Sokka perked up. "The Council of Elders might be able to help you."

"Council of Elders? Who are they?"

"The Council of Elders are exactly that – a council of elders. They are in charge of our culture's heritage and history. If anyone would know, they would."

"Where can we find them?"

"The Council of Elders' headquarters are located just east of here, on the other side of the tribe."

Meanwhile, Hahn had just slipped next to Suki. "_Hey there, gorgeous_."

Suki tried to edge away. "H-hey," she said. _What do I do?_ She looked over at Sokka for support.

"So," Hahn said. "I'm gonna be the new chieftan. Whaddya think of that, huh?"

"Uumm, that's great Hahn."

"Maybe some time I can show you around the tribe."

Suki rubbed the back of her head. "Well, you see Hahn, you seem to be a nice guy and all, but I'm kind of going out with Sokka." Ty Lee giggled next to her. She had had almost that exact same conversation with Sokka in the Earth King's palace in Ba Sing Se.

"So-ka?" Hahn looked incredulous. "_That_ loser? Come on, a catch like you can do so much better."

Sokka's hand gripped Hahn's shoulder. "Uuumm, _loser_."

Hahn stood up. "Yea, I said it. _Loser_."

Sokka's face began to turn red.

"You see, So-ka, I was engaged to marry Yue, the girl _you_ loved. If she hadn't sacrificed herself, she would have been married to _me_. And now I'm going to be the Chieftain of the entire Northern Water Tribe. You're just a peasant. What can you possible offer this fine girl?" He eyeballed Suki eagerly. Suki blushed in embarrassment.

Sokka's face was now turning bloodred. "_You_…"

Hahn turned to Suki. "Hey babe, trust me. I can show you what a _real_ man is like."

"YAAAAARGH!"

Sokka was on top of Hahn, furiously punching him in the face. The two rolled around in the snow. Everyone at the feast had stopped dead in their tracks and were watching intently, shocked.

Arnook sighed and walked over to the brawl. He pulled the two boys apart.

"Stop it, STOP IT! Can't you two let your old rivalries die? You should be ashamed of yourselves!"

The two lowered their heads. "He started it," Sokka said.

"And I'm ending it. You two are acting like children. Now shake each other's hands and end this thing."

"What," Sokka said.

"I'm not shaking his hand," Hahn spat.

"You will if you want to be Chieftain."

Hahn sighed. He gritted his teeth and shook hands with Sokka. "S-sorry," he mumbled.

"What, I can't hear you," Sokka gloated.

"Sorry." The two boys were shaking the other's hand in a furious death grip. It was so clear that the two couldn't dislike each other more.

***

"You know, I'm really disappointed with you." Suki was holding a tissue up to Sokka's bloody nose. "Fighting over something so _trivial_."

"Suki, if only you knew what that guy has put me through."

"That's no reason to go nuts. You need to learn to just walk away sometimes."

"This is coming from a _Kyoshi Warrior_."

Suki gave his nose a little twist and Sokka gave a small yelp.

"_Sorry_." She smirked.

Sokka stood up. "O.k. I think it's time we head over to see this 'Council of Elders'."

Ty Lee jumped up and down. "Oh boy, that sounds so _exciting_!"

"Not really, Sokka said. "Let's go."

***

The sun was beginning to set as the trio made their way towards the Council of Elders. The Council's building was located in a large icy building. Two Water Tribe soldiers stood guard. They parted ways to allow the trio to see them.

As they entered the building, a small man met them.

"You wish to see the Elders?"

The trio nodded.

"Right this way."

He led them to a large, circular building. There were all kinds of Water Tribe antiques and relics placed all over the wall. On one end of the room was a large, raised bench, with a circular shape. Seated on the bench were five, older gentleman – the Elders.

"May we help you," the Elder in the middle said. "I am Elder Zendo."

"Um, yes," Sokka said. "We need to ask you about Beto's reliquary."

Elder Zendo leaned back in his bench and stroked his beard. "Beto's reliquary. It's been a while since I've heard of it."

Sokka beamed. "So you _do_ know about it?"

"Yes. But unfortunately, it was stolen from us some decades ago. We haven't heard of it since."

"Stolen?" Sokka couldn't believe it. It was over. Done. They had come all this way for nothing.

He turned to Suki and Ty Lee. "I can't believe this. Now what do we do?"

Suki sighed. "Shin Xao must have been here before us."

Sokka turned to the Elders. "Thank you for your time."

He turned and stormed out, Suki and Ty Lee hurrying to follow after him.

**Northern Water Tribe – Night**

Sokka couldn't sleep. He decided to go for a walk to clear his head. He had so much on his mind.

The group had decided to leave early tomorrow morning. _Just as well_, Sokka thought. He really didn't want to be here much longer.

He was so angry. He was angry at Hahn, he was angry at whoever stole Beto's reliquary, he was angry at Shin Xao for disrupting the peace they worked so hard to establish. But most of all, he was angry with himself.

He was angry with himself because he still had feelings for Princess Yue. Sokka felt like his heart was going to burst. Why couldn't he let go of her? It was over a year ago, and it wasn't like they had an actual relationship. More like a short, emotional affair. But still. He still remembered holding her in his arms as she died. That was a memory that tore his heart apart to this day.

What was the real reason for all this anger? Because deep down, he felt guilty. He felt guilty because he was charged with protecting Yue and he failed. He felt guilty because she died and there was nothing he could do about it. But most of all, he felt guilty because of Suki.

He felt guilty because he was in a relationship with Suki and he still had feelings for Yue. He felt like by dating Suki, he was betraying Yue; at the same time, he felt like he was betraying Suki by still having feelings for Yue.

After he and Suki had started dating, he worked so hard to repress these feelings. He hid them deep down and tried to bury them. But now, being here, all those feelings came flooding back.

Everywhere he looked, he had memories of her. When he looked down at the canals, he remembered when he first saw her. He remembered when he had first asked her out.

Back at the feast, earlier, he had remembered his first conversation with her. Those memories had helped to fuel his anger during his fight with Hahn earlier.

He didn't even want to go back to the Spirit Oasis for fear of what memories would come flooding out. He cursed under his breath.

Sokka looked up at the moon. Yue had died to save the Moon Spirit, and thus, had become the Moon Spirit. "Yue," he said. He remembered, she had appeared to him, once, after she died. He wished she would appear to him, just once more. Of course, nothing happened.

She had promised him she would always be with him. But she wasn't. He would never see her face again.

Sokka looked up at the moon and, for the first time in a long time, he cried.

***

As Sokka was walking back, he heard a voice. Hahn's voice.

Sokka rushed up unto a bridge overlooking a canal. Down, on the sidewalk of the canal, Hahn was walking with Elder Zendo. Sokka leaned over to better hear what they were saying.

"Don't worry Hahn." Zendo placed his hand on the young man's shoulder. "You will make a great Chieftain."

Hahn embraced the old man. "Thank you. You've been a great mentor to me over these years."

Zendo smiled warmly. "No problem, Hahn. I'm glad to be of any service to you that I can be."

Zendo walked past Hahn, back towards the Council of Elder's building. Hahn watched him for a few minutes, then turned and headed for the Chieftain's Hall.

_What is he up to_?

Sokka decided to follow him. It was too late to be visiting. Hahn was up to something, Sokka knew it.

Hahn snuck past the guards and entered into the Chieftan's Hall. Sokka followed him, sneaking by the guards himself. Sokka smiled. He could be pretty sneaky when he wanted to be.

Hahn entered into Chief Arnook's bedroom. Sokka hid in the shadows outside, waiting for Hahn to leave.

Hahn did leave, almost a few seconds later. He bolted down the hall in a hurry. _What was that about_, Sokka thought. He didn't like that Hahn was in such a rush to leave now. Sokka's instincts told him that something was very wrong.

The bedroom door was slightly ajar. Sokka opened it slowly and crept inside.

Chief Arnook was lying in his bed. Sokka walked over to it. He looked around. It didn't appear as though Hahn had stolen anything.

He crept over to Arnook's bed. He noticed some dark stuff on his chest. Sokka gently touched it. It felt sticky.

_Blood_!

"Oh no." A large knife was embedded deep in Arnook's chest. The Chieftain was dead.

"STOP," a voice behind him said.

Sokka turned around. Several guards stood there, spears pointed at him. One of the guards rushed over to Arnook to feel for a pulse. Of course there was none.

One guard poked Sokka in the chest with his spear.

"You're under arrest for the murder of Chief Arnook!"


	10. Chapter 10: Closure

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Avatar

**Northern Water Tribe – Morning**

"You are hereby charged with the murder of Chief Arnook. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty." Sokka was in chains, standing before a group of judges. The head judge, named Benthas, eyed him curiously from his bench. There were other judges as well. Elder Zendo was also acting as a judge. Hahn sat next to him, looking smug as ever.

"Not guilty?" It was clear Benthas was not buying it. "You were there at the scene of the crime. You were found with the chief's _blood_ on your hands!"

"But I didn't do it. If anyone is guilty it's _him_!" Sokka pointed his chained hands at Hahn, who raised his eyebrows.

"You dare accuse our new Chieftain, Hahn the Great?

"Yes. I was out walking last night. I saw Hahn. I followed him. He went to Chief Arnook's bedroom. He was in there for a few minutes. After he left, I went in. There was Arnook, dead. It's the truth, I swear."

"Don't listen to his nonsense," Hahn spoke up. "He's obviously delusional. He murdered the chief and wants to pin it on me!"

"Why would I want to pin a murder on _you_?"

Hahn was now pacing back and forth in front of the judges. "Because Soka wanted my beloved Yue."

Fury erupted over Sokka's face.

Hahn continued on. "Soka was extremely jealous that Yue didn't return his … _lustful_ feelings. He was jealous that she was madly in love with me. He was angry because I had her and he didn't. So he came back here with a plot for revenge."

Sokka flipped out. "That's crazy talk! Yea, I'm _horribly_ jealous of you, oh 'Great and Mighty Hahn'. Gimme a break." Sokka turned away, his nose in the air. "Oh, and in case you couldn't tell, I was being sarcastic!"

"Well, duh," Hahn said.

"Mr. Sokka," Judge Benthas said. "You claim you hold no hostility towards Hahn, yet last night, you were seen viciously attacking him at the banquet. What do you have to say about _that_?"

Sokka opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. He lowered his head.

"You see," Hahn shouted. "We have a motive. We've had past attempts to harm me. He killed our Chieftain and wishes to pin the murder on me." He turned to the judges. "You have no choice but to throw the book at him."

Judge Benthas nodded. "We hereby find the defendant guilty of murder of our chieftain. Our sentence…"

_Oh please just a slap on the wrist_, Sokka thought.

"…is death."

Everyone gasped. Suki, who was watching the trial with the rest of the Water Tribe, burst into tears. Ty Lee held her close.

"The execution will be held first thing tomorrow morning – at dawn."

Sokka went nuts. "_EXECUTION_?! But I'm innocent! Innocent I tell you!"

Benthas snapped his fingers and two guards gagged Sokka. One guard punched him hard in the gut. Sokka doubled over as he felt the air leave him.

The guards then led him away.

Suki and Ty Lee watched as the judges left. Suki eyed Hahn with outright anger in her eyes. _That despicable little_. She watched Judge Benthas get up and leave. He was talking with Elder Zendo, who seemed rather upset.

Ty Lee tried comforting Suki. "Don't worry. We'll find a way to prove his innocence."

Suki nodded. "Thank you Ty Lee."

***

Suki and Ty Lee had been allowed to visit Sokka, who was now imprisoned in the Tribe's jail. Sokka gripped the frozen metal bars.

"But I didn't do anything! I'm innocent, you've got to believe me!"

Suki and Ty Lee entered the jail, and headed for Sokka's cell.

"Suki, thank goodness. You've gotta get me out of here. They're gonna kill me. Not to mention the food here stinks."

"Don't worry Sokka. We'll find a way to prove your innocence," Suki said.

"Well you might wanna hurry. 'Cuz when dawn comes…" Sokka traced his finger across his neck.

"Do you remember anything from last night?"

Sokka nodded. "Yea. I was out walking and I saw Hahn talking to that Elder Zendo guy. Hahn left, and entered the Chieftain's room. I waited outside. Then Hahn came running out of the room. I went in, and the Chieftain was dead."

"You mentioned Hahn was talking to Elder Zendo," Ty Lee said.

"Yea, he was."

"Then that's the first place we'll look," she said cheerfully.

"Don't worry," Suki said. "I'm going to fix everything." She and Sokka kissed between the prison bars.

**Council of Elders – Afternoon**

Elder Zendo was alone in council chamber. He was busy archiving some new artifacts that had been brought here, when Suki and Ty Lee came in.

"How may I help you ladies," he said, dusting off a rare antique.

"We have some questions for you, concerning the murder."

"Ah," he said. "Nasty business. Chief Arnook was a great friend of mine. In fact, one could consider me his right hand man. Why anyone would want to murder him, I will never know."

"Sokka said that you were talking with Hahn before the murder."

"That is true. For a while, Hahn was unsure of himself. He often comes to me for advice, seeing how he's going to be the new Chieftain and all. That attitude changed pretty fast. Come to think of it, he's been becoming more and more eager to become Chieftain as of recent."

Suki and Ty Lee exchanged looks.

"Do you know where he went after talking to you?"

"Not really. He said he had some business to take care of. I wished him well, and came back here."

Suki bowed. "Thank you for your time."

"My pleasure, my dear."

As Suki and Ty Lee walked out, Suki was deep in thought.

"I think I'm starting to get the picture," she said.

"Picture?" Ty Lee began looking around. "But I don't see anything." Suki smacked her forehead.

"About the murder. Elder Zendo said that Hahn was very eager to become Chieftain. He probably murdered Arnook, hoping to become Chieftain sooner. Then he would pin the murder on Sokka."

"Suki, you're a genius!"

"This doesn't prove Hahn did it, however. We should investigate the crime scene first."

**Chief Arnook's Bedroom – Afternoon**

"This room is off limits." Several Water Tribe soldiers stood guard, refusing Suki and Ty Lee access.

"Well that plan is shot," Ty Lee said, as she and Suki made their way out.

"No, it's not. We've just got to sneak in."

***

After the sun had set, Suki and Ty Lee decided to put their plans into action.

Ty Lee snuck throughout the Water Palace, using her superior agility and stealth to make her way through.

Since it was night, only two guards were there.

Suddenly, Ty Lee landed behind them. She hit their pressure points, and they went limp. "Sorry," she whispered to them.

"Good job, Ty Lee." Suki appeared around the corner. They entered into Chief Arnook's room.

It was dark and eerily quiet. Of course, Chief Arnook's body had been removed and buried that morning. However, the murder weapon was still there, left as evidence.

Suki removed a handkerchief from her pocket, and picked up the bloody knife. Ty Lee wrinkled her nose at the sight of it. Suki closely examined it.

"This doesn't look like any knife Sokka has," she said. "Look, Ty Lee. It's covered in ancient runes. This is definitely a Northern Water Tribe antique."

"How can you read those runes?"

"Sokka's been teaching me some things about the Water Tribes."

"So what does this mean?"

"This weapon's an antique. And it came from the Northern Water Tribe. I'm willing to bet that it belongs to the Council of Elders." She looked excitedly at Ty Lee. "This was probably why Hahn was so interested in Elder Zendo. Hahn probably managed to gain his trust, and then was able to steal it from him."

Suki was getting excited. "If we can just link this weapon to Hahn, we can prove Sokka's innocence!"

Ty Lee jumped up for joy.

"Hurry. We have to talk to Elder Zendo again."

**Prison – Night**

Sokka sat in his prison cell, moping. It was late. There was only one guard on duty here. That was okay. Sokka preferred being alone right now.

He was going to die. It was that simple. He was going to die and leave Suki and everyone else behind. All because of a crime he didn't commit. _Curse you Hahn_, he thought. If he ever got his hands on him, he'd. Well, he wasn't too sure what he would do.

Sokka's thoughts drifted to Suki. He would die without another chance to kiss her or hold her ever again. He felt a sudden pang of guilt. Yue.

Why was he still beating himself up about this? Yue was dead. Suki was alive. Why did he feel this way? Because deep down, he still loved Yue. He couldn't help it.

Sokka began to softly cry. Why couldn't he save her? He was assigned to protect her. Sokka was so lost right now. Even if he somehow managed to avoid execution, he would have to deal with all of this for the rest of his life.

Every time he would kiss Suki, he would think of Yue. Every time he held Suki, he would think of Yue. Maybe it was better he would be executed. He would be relieved of this mess.

"You mustn't think this way, Sokka."

_Great_, Sokka thought. _Now I'm imagining I'm hearing Yue's voice_.

"You're not imagining anything, Sokka."

Sokka looked up. He rubbed his eyes in amazement, just to be sure he was seeing straight.

Princess Yue was standing right before him.

Sokka got up. He slowly walker over to her, and touched her cheeck. She was real all right. Sokka threw his arms around her.

"I missed you," she said.

"Me too," he replied. "But how is this possible," Sokka asked. "How are you here, right now?"

"The spirits have allowed me to return, just this once. I understand you're having a very difficult time Sokka."

Sokka slumped down. "I don't know anymore." He didn't really feel comfortable discussing his feelings towards his current girlfriend with his ex-girlfriend.

Yue sat down next to him. "I know what you're feeling Sokka. You feel as though, somehow, you've betrayed me by dating Suki." Sokka nodded. Yue took his chin with her fingers and guided his face so he looked her in the eyes.

"But you must know that those feelings of guilt are irrational."

"I know," Sokka said. "But I can't help it. This is just how I feel." He looked down. "I loved you, Yue. I still love you."

"But you also love Suki," she said.

He nodded.

"Sokka, you must stop beating yourself up about this. You protected me all you could. I _willingly_ sacrificed myself to save my people. To save _you_. You didn't fail in your job to protect me."

Sokka sighed. He hadn't thought of it like that.

"Sokka, I'm gone. But just because I left this world doesn't mean that you should be miserable and unhappy. Yes we loved each other. But our love just wasn't meant to be. You've found new love with Suki. You have to move on with your life."

"You mean, you're not upset?"

Yue laughed. "Upset? Why would I be upset? I love you Sokka. I want you to be happy. I'm glad you and Suki are in love."

Sokka smiled. Just knowing that Yue was fine with him and Suki gave him a lot of comfort – and closure. There was still some pain left, but Sokka would work through it – with Suki's help.

Yue stood up. She pulled Sokka up with her. She brushed Sokka's hair aside. The two leaned in, and shared one final, heartfelt kiss. They slowly pulled back.

"Remember when I told you I would always be with you," she asked. Sokka nodded.

"I was telling the truth. I will always be with you, Sokka. Remember that."

Yue slowly faded away, and Sokka smiled. Even though Yue was gone, she was still with him in spirit – and in his heart.

***

**The Council of Elders Building - Night**

Suki and Ty Lee rushed towards the Council of Elders. They came to the door. The small man that had met them earlier was still there to greet them.

"I'm sorry ladies," the man said. "We're closed."

Suki pulled out the knife, and the man's eyes widened. "Where did you get that? Oh my, oh my. Elder Zendo may want to see this. Follow me."

The man led them to the large council chamber. Zendo was in there, alone. The man showed the knife to Zendo, whose eyes widened. He took it from the man. "Leave us," he said. The man bowed and left, leaving Suki and Ty Lee alone with Zendo.

Zendo examined the knife. "Where did you find this?"

"We found it at the murder scene," Suki said. Zendo's eyes widened.

"You were at the murder scene?"

"Yes. We found that knife, and we figured that you might know something about it."

Zendo smiled. "Yes. I know very, very much about this knife."

**Prison – Night**

Sokka had fallen asleep in his cell, when he heard the door open. A man entered, wearing all black. A black scarf shrouded his face.

"Oh, what? Is it execution time already," Sokka exclaimed.

"No."

"Well then why are you here?"

The man pulled Sokka to his feet. "I'm going to get you out of here."

"What? Why?"

"Because I know that you're innocent. You don't deserve to be executed for a crime you didn't commit."

"Who are you," Sokka asked suspiciously.

The man removed his scarf, and Sokka's jaw dropped.

"_Hahn_?!"

**Council of Elders – Night**

"Ladies, this knife is mine," Zendo said.

"So Hahn must have stolen it," Suki remarked. "Then he used it to kill Chief Arnook and frame Sokka." She turned to Zendo. "We have to tell the rest of the Tribe."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that, ladies," Zendo sneered. He closed and locked the doors.

"What? Why not," Ty Lee asked.

"Because I do not want this murder to somehow be traced back to me."

"You," Suki said. "Why would it be traced to you? It was Hahn who…"

Zendo erupted into laughter. "Hahn? You think that Hahn had the intellect to pull something like this off?"

Suki felt a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"It was me," Zendo exclaimed. "I killed Chief Arnook!"

"But why," Ty Lee asked.

"I was next in line to be Chieftain. Then Hahn came along and ruined everything. Arnook made _him_ next in line over me! I was furious! I was his faithful right hand man, and he promoted that fool over me!

"So I gained Hahn's friendship, his trust. When the opportune time came, I murdered Chief Arnook. I hoped to pin the whole thing on Hahn, so that I would become Chieftain. But then that idiot friend of yours had to be at the wrong place at the wrong time, and screw everything up!"

Suki was enraged. "You monster," she said.

"You call me a monster. I call myself a revolutionary. Sometimes, the only way to get what you want is to step up and take it. And if someone has to get hurt along the way, well then so be it."

Suki and Ty Lee turned to exit. Zendo raised his arms, and ice crawled up along the door, freezing it shut. "I can't allow you to leave. You ladies know too much."

Suki and Ty Lee turned around and took battle stances.

Zendo sent huge gushing flows of water at them. The two Kyoshi warriors dived out of the way, only to be struck by a water whip from Zendo.

The two stood there, panting. "We have to find a way to get close to him," Suki said. "Then you can disable his bending."

The two dived as another wave of water was sent at them.

Suki dodged out of the way and stood up, only to have a flow of water strike her up against the wall. Zendo then froze the water, leaving Suki pinned to the wall.

He then turned to Ty Lee, who was now all alone in the fight.

***

Hahn and Sokka rushed through the Council building. They came to the large Council doors. They could hear the sounds of a battle taking place inside.

"Stand back and let a true man handle this," Sokka said. He charged the door, and pushed with all his might. Nothing happened. Hahn folded his arms and smirked.

He pushed Sokka aside, and then pulled out a club. "Looks like we're gonna have to do this the old fashioned way."

Sokka pulled out his own club (Hahn had returned all of Sokka's weapons and effects which had been confiscated). The two began bashing the door down.

***

Ty Lee was struggling against Zendo. Ty Lee was a close range fighter. However, Zendo was a long range fighter. He was an expert at keeping his opponents at bay.

Ty Lee ducked as huge chunks of jagged ice flew past her. They missed her head by and inch. Suddenly, a chunk of ice struck her in the leg. She screamed and fell to the ground, holding her bleeding thigh.

Zendo stood over her. He held the knife up high, preparing to finish her off.

Suddenly the door to the room busted open, and Sokka and Hahn came charging in.

Sokka withdrew his boomerang and threw it at Zendo, who leaped away. Zendo watched the boomerang in amazement; his eyes wide open in shock.

"It can't be…" he breathed.

Suddenly, he lost all feeling in his legs. While Zendo had been distracted, Ty Lee had managed to get close enough to block his chi. The old man fell to the ground, paralyzed.

Sokka rushed over to Suki, and began chopping at the ice. It took a few minutes, but finally, she collapsed into his arms.

Sokka laid her on the floor. Her face was purple. _No! It can't be_, he thought. Suki had been in the ice for several minutes. Sokka held her close, trying to warm her up with his body heat.

He began to cry softly. "Please don't die. _Please_."

The color began to return to her face. "Sokka…" she said weakly.

Sokka embraced her. "I thought I'd lost you."

"It's o.k. Sokka. I'm o.k. You can stop crying now."

"I – I wasn't crying," he said defensively.

"Aaaw, does little babykins need his mommy, or is he gonna cry some more," Hahn sneered.

"Shut up!"

Several guards came rushing into the room, along with Judge Benthas. Hahn had had the sense to warn them about Zendo before coming to rescue Sokka.

Benthas bowed down Sokka. "My deepest apologies for the … umm, misunderstanding. It was just…"

"Hey, no sweat," Sokka said.

"By the way," Benthas said. "Do you need a tissue? It looks like you may have been crying."

"I WAS NOT CRYING!"

"It's o.k. Sokka," Suki said. She kissed him. "I'm glad you were crying over me."

Meanwhile, Benthas' eyes landed on the boomerang still in Sokka's hand. A look of pure bewilderment crossed his face. "Where did you get that?"

"What, my boomerang?"

Benthas and the guards bowed down before Sokka, much to Hahn's annoyance.

"That's no ordinary boomerang. That was _Beto's_ boomerang – his reliquary."

Sokka was in shock. He held up his boomerang. "_This_ is Beto's reliquary?"

Sokka started laughing. He didn't know if it was because of the irony or because of all he'd been through. He just started laughing.

***

**The Northern Water Tribe – The Next Day**

Sokka, Suki and Ty Lee were preparing to board their ship to return to Ba Sing Se. The newly crowned Chieftain, Hahn was there to see them off.

"By the way," Sokka said. "How did you know I wasn't guilty?"

"Well, you guys are gonna think I'm completely nuts, but I had a little visit from Princess Yue last night. She set me straight."

Ty Lee and Suki looked at each other like Hahn _was_, in fact, crazy, but Sokka knew better.

He gave Hahn a Water Tribe handshake, before they set off.

As the boat left the Northern Water Tribe, Ty Lee sighed.

"So your boomerang was Beto's reliquary all along. Great, so we came here for no reason at all."

"Well," Sokka said, drawing Suki closer to him. "I wouldn't say _no_ reason." The two kissed as the boat sailed off into the horizon…


	11. Chapter 11: The Final Reliquary

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Avatar

Appa's Back – Afternoon

"We're nearing the Southern Air Temple," Aang exclaimed. He sighed. To tell the truth, he was not particularly excited about returning here. Last time he was here, he had discovered that it had been ravaged by the Fire Nation. All the monks, everyone he grew up with – gone. The most painful by far, was, Monk Gyatso. Gyatso had practically raised Aang – he was like a father to him. And now … he was gone.

Appa landed at the temple, and everyone dismounted. Katara came up next to Aang and placed her arm around his shoulder.

"I know how painful this must be for you."

"Katara, I'm fine."

"If you want to talk, you know I'm here for you." Katara smiled warmly at him. She always tried to be the supportive type.

"Really, I'm fine." Aang was lying. Deep down, he still felt some hurt. Talking to that Guru Pathik a few months ago had done much to alleviate the pain. But returning here…

Aang really didn't feel like talking with Katara. She was a Waterbender from the Southern Water Tribe. What could she understand about all this? Aang looked over at Monk Guandao, who stood there solemnly, looking at all of the destruction. Guandao was an Airbender. He was the only one who really understood what Aang was going through. They both lost an entire nation. Guandao was the only one Aang really felt comfortable talking with.

It wasn't that Aang felt uncomfortable talking with Katara; it was just that she could be a little too motherly sometimes. Aang didn't need that. He needed someone who understood the Airbender ways.

"This place is a dump."

Aang whirled around in anger, and glared at Mai, who stood, kicking at some pebbles with a wrinkled nose.

Aang got in her face. "This place happened to be my home!"

He turned and stormed off.

Mai looked confused. "What's his deal?"

"Uuumm, Mai," Katara said, trying to be diplomatic. "This place was attacked by the Fire Nation. Aang had a lot of friends here that he lost."

Mai sighed. "Guess I'll go apologize then." She trudged after Aang, Zuko frantically in tow.

***

The group had set up camp inside the remains of the temple. Aang had made his way over to a large, grassy garden outside of the temple. It was in this garden that Aang, on his last visit here, had buried the remains of Monk Gyatso. A simple tomb marker stood over it.

Aang had picked some flowers in preparation for this trip. He placed them over Gyatso's grave, and silently wept.

Someone placed their hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Monk Guandao.

"Do you mind if I join you?"

Aang shook his head. "Of course not."

Monk Guandao sat cross-legged next to Aang. "I know how much you must miss him."

"I do."

Guandao wiped a tear away from his own eye. "I miss him too. He was a good friend."

"I left him a note when I ran away," Aang said. "I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye to him in person."

"If only I could have been here sooner," Guandao said. "Once I got word that the other Air Temples were under attack, I tried to get here as soon as possible. I could have protected Gyatso."

"But you would have been killed too," Aang said.

"And so would you, if you hadn't run away." Guandao chuckled. "Funny how things work out sometimes."

Aang looked at him. "After this whole thing with Shin Xao is over, do you think that the Air Nomads could be restored?"

Guandao nodded. "I believe so."

"I would do anything to restore the Air Nomads."

Guandao smiled. "Of course, if we brought them back, there would have to be some changes."

"Like what?"

"Well for one thing, the Air Nomads would have to be more militant."

"But we're peaceful people," Aang protested. "Why would we need to be more militant?"

Guandao waved his arm around, pointing out all the damage left by the Fire Nation. "Does that answer your question? For decades I warned the other monks that we needed to be more combat oriented. We needed to be ready in case of an attack. I knew that if there was ever a war, we would be the first to go, because of our peaceful nature. I was right. But the other monks refused to listen to me."

Guandao picked up a rock and threw it in a fury. "If only they had listened to me! If only Gyatso would have listened to me!"

Aang thought deeply about this. He couldn't imagine the Airbenders becoming militaristic like the Fire Nation. But, he supposed, if they had, maybe they wouldn't have been wiped out. He didn't know what to think. He had never heard Guandao talk like this before.

Guandao sat back down next to Aang.

"I feel I must apologize for my outburst." His cheeks were becoming red with embarrassment. "It's just the pain of losing everyone I cared for. And the fact that it could have been prevented."

Aang nodded. "I understand why, Guandao. I understand that you feel that if the Airbenders had been more prepared, they wouldn't have died. Maybe you're right. Maybe we _could_ have focused on combat more. But think. What if we had become more militant? Don't you think that we would have become just like the Fire Nation?"

"You do have a point Aang." He sighed. "And it does us no use to dwell on what could have been. We must focus on the future."

Aang nodded. "That's a good outlook. But getting back to reviving the Air Nomads. We're all that's left. I don't want to see our people die out completely."

"Aang, dinner is ready." Katara was calling him from inside the temple.

Guandao laughed. He put his arm around Aang's shoulder. "Rest assured my boy, there is a _very_ good chance of restoring the Airbenders."

He nudged Aang playfully. "And with a beautiful catch like your fiancé, you should have no problem making _plenty_ of little Airbender babies."

Aang gulped. He really didn't know if he was quite ready for _fatherhood_ yet.

***

The group sat around a campfire, eating dinner. Aang looked over at Monk Guandao.

"So, do you have any idea what this reliquary thing is?"

Guandao scratched his head. "Not really. All I know is that it's here in this temple."

Zuko whistled and lay on his back, hands behind his head. "That's great. We're here and we don't even know what we're looking for."

"Don't worry Aang," Guandao said. "Zhasta's reliquary _is _here and we will find it."

Aang looked over at Katara, who was sitting off to the side, eating. Aang could tell that she was upset over something. He walked over to her.

"Hey, wanna go for a walk?"

Katara sighed, and put her bowl down, and the two headed off through the temple. They stayed silent throughout most of their walk. Katara seemed really hurt by something. _Was it something I did_, Aang thought.

Aang led Katara out to a balcony. This was one of the few places in the temple left untouched by the Fire Nation. Plus, as it was drawing towards evening, it was the perfect place to view the sunset.

"Katara, you seem upset. You wanna tell me about it?"

"Oh no," Katara said angrily. "I'm fine. I don't need to talk about anything."

Aang's eyes widened. _Oh, so that was it_. Katara was upset because Aang wouldn't talk to her earlier about how he was feeling.

"Katara, if this is about earlier…"

"You bet it's about earlier! I know you're still hurt about losing your friends here Aang. I understand. But what hurts me is that you're not even willing to talk to me about it! I'm your fiancé, Aang. We're going to be married. It hurts me that you can't share your most intimate feelings with me."

Aang was struck beyond words. Of course, Katara was right. He knew she was. He sighed. If they were going to be married, they had to learn to be more open with each other.

"You're right Katara. I'm sorry. I'm very upset returning here, and I should have talked about it with you."

Katara's eyes brightened. "Apology accepted."

The two shared a heartfelt kiss in front of the sunset.

"Katara, if you want, I think I'm ready to talk about this now…"

***

Mai and Zuko sat awkwardly around the campfire, eating. They sat across from Monk Guandao. They watched each other eat in silence.

"This is so uncomfortable," Mai mouthed to Zuko. Being alone here with Guandao was awkward. Usually, he only talked with Aang and generally ignored everyone else.

Zuko scratched his head, trying to think up conversation. "So you're a monk, huh?"

Guandao sat there stiff faced, munching on his noodles. "Indeed."

Mai suddenly grabbed Zuko's hand. "Hey, let's go for a walk," she said hurriedly, pulling Zuko up. "Monk Guandao, you don't mind do you."

"Of course not. I shall simply sit here and meditate until you return."

"Err … you do that. Come on, Zuko."

Mai and Zuko hurried through the temple. "That was so awkward," she said. "That guy gives me the creeps."

Zuko shuddered. "Just being in this place gives me the creeps." He looked around at all the burn damage. "Our people did this," Zuko said sadly.

Mai regarded him questioningly. "This was an act of war, Zuko. It's unfortunate, but people get hurt in war."

"I know," Zuko said. "But these were _monks_! They were very peaceable. They never hurt _anyone_." Zuko punched the wall. He was so angry for what his family had done to this world. As Fire Lord, Zuko wished to make up for all that. But now Azula had taken over and was probably, at this moment, unleashing a brand new war. He had to stop her! But did he really want to kill her?

No. A small part of Zuko still held some feeling for his sister. He hoped that the Avatar would be able to Energybend her into harmlessness, like he had his father. But if that didn't work … well, killing her would have to be the price to pay to stop her – painful as it would be for him.

Suddenly, they heard a low rumbling sound. "What's going on," Mai asked.

Rocks began falling from the ceiling. "This hall's coming apart," Zuko shouted. He made to grab Mai's hand, when, suddenly, the ground gave way beneath them. They fell into blackness…

***

Monk Guandao suddenly awoke from his meditations. He had heard the sound of a cave-in. Appa, who was lying nearby, rushed to his feet and moaned. Momo was frantically jumping up and down, screeching.

Aang and Katara came rushing up to Guandao. "It felt like it was an earthquake," Aang said. He looked around. "Where're Zuko and Mai?"

"They went for a walk inside the temple …" Guandao stopped as he realized what must have happened. Katara and Aang looked at each other worriedly, and then took off running. Guandao followed, his orange monk robes trailing behind him.

***

The trio came to the site of the cave-in. Two walls in the hallway had fallen in and there was a giant hole in the floor. "Zuko! Mai!" The three of them were frantically calling their friend's names.

Mai's voice came from the deep hole. "We're down here!"

The trio crowded around the hole. "Are you o.k.," Katara called.

"I'm fine," Mai shouted. "Zuko broke my fall."

"You're welcome," Zuko grumbled.

"I'm gonna Airbend you guys out," Aang shouted. Guandao stepped up to the hole.

"Allow me, Aang." He raised his hands and a gentle, but strong breeze blew up, carrying Mai and Zuko out of the hole.

"Thanks," Zuko grumbled. He looked at Aang. "You'll never believe what's down there! It's like a whole treasure trove!"

"What," Aang said. "I never knew there was any treasure trove."

"Alas," Guandao said. "This temple holds many secrets, and I suspect that our reliquary may be down there."

The monk jumped into the hole. "GUANDAO," Aang shouted.

"I'm fine Aang," the monk called from the hole. "It seems that the drop is not that far."

"Felt pretty far to me," Mai said.

"Well at least you had someone to land on," Zuko grumbled. Mai gave him a jab to the arm.

The group followed Guandao down into the hole. The monk used Airbending to allow everyone to alight gently down. Aang looked around.

Zuko had been right! There all kinds of treasures, antiques and rare artifacts. "I never knew the monks were collectors."

Guandao nodded. "Of course. Part of our job as monks includes finding and protecting ancient relics and artifacts. Like our reliquary." Guandao pointed ahead.

There was an altar in the middle of the room. On it was a gold necklace. There was writing on the altar. Aang read it aloud.

"_Last known relic of Zhasta, defender of the Air Nomads, who, along with three other brave warriors battled the Dark Lord Apollyon. This reliquary holds a piece of her spirit, which was united with the other three warriors, thus giving birth to the Avatar._"

Aang reached over and grabbed the necklace. "I can't believe it," he said. "Wow, this was easier than I thought." Aang pocketed the necklace. "I hope our friends are having just as easy a time finding these things as we did."

***

The group left the Southern Air Temple first thing in the morning. Since they were ahead of schedule, they had decided to make a pit stop at the Southern Water Tribe to visit Katara's family.

Aang looked at the rising sun. He felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of him. Just being back at the Southern Air Temple, talking to both Katara and Guandao, and visiting Gyatso's grave one last time really did a lot to help Aang work through his pain. He felt like a new man. The best part was, they had found the reliquary, thus thwarting Shin Xao's plans. He sighed mentally. _Phew! Crisis averted_.

**Ba Sing Se – Earth King's Palace – Morning**

The Earth King was up to his usual daily routines. Eat breakfast, sign treaties and other kingly documents, play with Bosco. Several Dai Li agents were waiting on him hand and foot.

Up above, several Sun Tzu warriors clung to the ceiling and columns like spiders. They were watching, making sure the Dai Li did everything they were told.

Soon the Avatar and his friends would be reuniting here with the four reliquaries. Soon it would be time for the Sun Tzu to make their move…

________________________________________________________________________

_Author's note: O.k. just a couple things here. This wasn't a particularly exciting chapter. I just wanted to focus more on everyone's feelings about returning to the Southern Air Temple, particularly Aang's and Zuko's. Good chance to put in some Kataang two. Also, this was a good opportunity to show a new part of Guandao's personality that needed to be established. Hope you enjoyed!_


	12. Chapter 12: Revelation

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Avatar

**Earth Kingdom – Morning**

Fire. A state, process, or instance of combustion in which fuel or other material is ignited and combined with oxygen, giving off light, heat, and flame. Fire is all consuming. It devours everything in its way. It has a life – a will of its own. It doesn't tire, it never slows, it can't be stopped, it can't be reasoned with. Sure, there are ways it can be put out, such as water. But it will always come back, ready to consume you, your house, your possessions, even your loved ones.

This is what the majority of the Earth Kingdom had been subject to for the past few weeks. City after city, town after town were burned into nothing but ash – along with a great deal of their populace. Those who managed to escape faced three possible outcomes. One – go on as refugees and wander around the earth, looking for a safe place; if there were any. Many Earth Kingdom citizens chose this route.

The second outcome was slaver. Many Earth Kingdom citizens were captured by the Firebenders. Slaves were taken back to the Fire Nation to work in quarries or mines. Many citizens allowed themselves to be captured, believing it futile to resist. Their spirits were broken. Many refugees were hunted down and captured for slavery.

The third option was to fight. Many brave Earthbenders chose to do this. They decided to take a stand for their homes, their loved ones, and their freedom. The Fire Nation had taken a zero tolerance position for those who resisted. Death was the punishment for opposing the Fire Nation. Those who fought back were quickly overwhelmed by the swarming numbers of the Fire Nation's armies. And they were put to death.

Not quickly. Before, the Firebenders would have made the executions quick. But the new Fire Nation army, under the orders of Fire Lord Azula, prolonged the deaths. The victim was slowly roasted to death, their lives deliberately prolonged, just to continue torturing them. Then the bodies were thrown into dumps. The Fire Nation wouldn't even give them the honor of a decent burial.

If there was zero chance for survival of those who fought back, why did so many Earthbenders choose it, knowing they would be tortured to death?

Because they understood that tyranny should never go unopposed. They understood that tyrannical governments would always fall; the good guy would always win in the end.

They knew that the Avatar was out there, somewhere. He had saved the world before, and he would do it again.

Because the Avatar's recent victory over Fire Lord Ozai had given them something they hadn't felt for a hundred years.

The Avatar gave them _hope_.

**Southern Water Tribe – Morning**

"What took so long," Chief Hakoda asked. "All you did was sign some treaties in the Fire Nation, but it feels like you were gone for a month!"

The entire group was sitting with Hakoda, Gran Gran and Pakku in the Chief's large, new tent.

"Believe me," Katara said. "It's a long story."

Hakoda eyeballed the rest of the group. "So, who are your friends?"

Katara introduced them all. "This is Monk Guandao. It turns out that Aang's not the last Airbender after all – Guandao's one too!"

Gran Gran rushed over to Guandao. "Another Airbender?" She inspected the elderly monk closely. "Well I'll be," she said. "Another Airbender. And quite a looker too." She winked at the monk, whose cheeks flushed. Nearby, Pakku mumbled under his breath.

Katara continued on. "And this is Mai and Zuko." Katara cleared her throat and looked down before continuing on. "You guys have, um, met before."

Gran Gran's eyes narrowed. "Right … when he attacked our village."

Zuko rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "Oh, yeah … s-sorry about that. I'm, uh … different now."

Gran Gran's eyes never left the boy. "Indeed."

"Leave him alone, Gran Gran," Katara said. "Zuko has changed. He even helped Aang learn Firebending to defeat Fire Lord Ozai."

"Can we trust him," Pakku asked.

Aang stood up. "I'll personally vouch for him."

Hakoda put his hand on Aang's shoulder. "I trust you, Aang. You're a good judge of character – you have a knack for knowing who we can and can't trust."

***

**Ba Sing Se - Palace – Afternoon**

"We're finally back," Ty Lee shouted, jumping up and down for joy. She whirled around to face Sokka and Suki, who were walking behind her. They were just outside the Palace, and were heading for the entrance.

"Do you think the others are here yet?"

Sokka shrugged. "Who knows? All I care about is getting something in my stomach."

"Do you still have the reliquary," Suki asked.

"Stop calling it that," Sokka shouted, caressing his boomerang up against his chest. "It's name is 'Boomerang.'"

"Okaaay, sheesh," Suki said.

The group stopped as several Dai Li agents approached.

"The Earth King is waiting for you inside," one said.

"Yay," Ty Lee said, flipping unto her hands. She started walking on them. Suki followed after her. She turned around.

"Are you coming, Sokka?"

"I still don't trust those guys," Sokka mumbled, before following them himself.

As the Dai Li led them towards the palace, several Sun Tzu watched from the shadows. They looked anxious, as if they wanted nothing more than to pounce on the group.

General Rozar came up behind them.

"Uh-uh-uh, not yet." The Sun Tzu looked at him curiously.

"You know Shin Xao's orders," he said. "We can't act until _all_ of the Avatar's friends arrive – with the reliquaries."

**Appa's Back – A few days later – Afternoon**

Aang and his group had left the Southern Water Tribe a few days ago. It was really hard for Katara to leave again, especially after having been away from home for a month. She was going to miss her father, and Gran Gran, and even Pakku … somewhat. But accompanying Aang back to Ba Sing Se was more important.

Katara sat in the back of Appa's saddle, petting Momo absentmindedly. Zuko and Mai were asleep in each other's arms. Up on Appa's head, Aang sat talking with Monk Guandao, like usual.

Katara _did_ feel a little upset that Aang was now spending almost all of his time with Monk Guandao. It seemed like the two were almost _inseparable_. She felt like Aang would rather spend time with Guandao than with her. She sighed as she looked over at Zuko and Mai, in each other's arms. She remembered, before all this mess started happening, she and Aang would spend hours, just lying in each other's arms, cuddling. She wished they could return to those days. Well, for now, she would have to make do with what she had – _Momo_.

"You'll always be there for me, won't you Momo," she asked. Momo perked his head up, chattered, then got up and flew out of her lap. Katara sighed. "Thanks buddy," she said.

Aang, meanwhile, had been questioning Monk Guandao about his life as a monk – before the war.

"Well, of course," Guandao said. "I was the head monk at the Eastern Air Temple. It was a peaceful life – to be honest it bored me. I wanted to set off, go on adventures, but the other monks wouldn't allow it." He chuckled. "I guess you and I are more alike than we thought, Aang."

Aang laughed. "I remember my life at the Southern Air Temple. I felt the same way as you; I was restless. The only fun I had was with Monk Gyatso."

Guandao smiled. "Oh yes. Gyatso was a good friend of mine as well. He was the only one I really trusted."

"Why," Aang asked. "Why didn't you trust the others?"

"Well Aang, you must understand. The other monks and I had a …_strained_ relationship.

"The rest of the monks were content to sit, and meditate and grow their plants. Not me. We Airbenders were _gifted_. We could have done more for the world with our powers. We could have done much to help the world. Instead, they were content to mind their own business and do nothing.

"Monk Gyatso was the only one who saw things my way. He agreed that we should be more proactive in the world. Of course, the rest refused to see things my way.

"One time I left the temple, hoping to show the world the greatness of the Airbenders. I did much good in the nearby Earth Kingdom towns. When I returned, the rest of the monks put me on _trial_!"

Aang's mouth dropped and he shook his head. "Trial!? But why? You helped people, what could be wrong with that?"

"Nothing," Guandao said. "But the rest of the monks said that the Air Nomads were to be monks, not vigilantes. They threatened to exile me. But Gyatso stood up for me. He made sure that I was not exiled." Guandao sighed. "I owe that man a lot … far more than you can know, Aang."

Aang was in shock. "I can't believe that the monks would do that to you, Guandao."

"Neither could I, Aang. Neither could I. But I was right of course. The massacres of the Airbenders by the Fire Nation proved that. That's why any future Airbenders should use their gifts for the good of the world."

**Ba Sing Se – Palace – Afternoon**

A carriage pulled up in front of the palace. Toph, Iroh and Loi exited. "So good to feel solid ground again," Toph shouted. She turned to Iroh. "Do you still have it?"

Iroh reached into his pocket, and withdrew a small, gold ring. He held it up to the light. "Somar's reliquary," he sighed. "So small, yet so powerful."

"Someone's coming," Toph said. She could feel the vibrations in the ground. _Who could it be_?

"SNOOZLES!!!" Toph flung herself into Sokka's arms.

"What's up, Toph?" Sokka hugged her back. "How was your journey."

"How was my journey? Iroh, show him how our journey was."

Iroh held up the ring. "So that's Somar's reliquary, huh," Sokka said, inspecting it. "It doesn't look like much to me."

"Never judge a book by its cover, young one," Iroh said.

"Alright, Snoozles," Toph said. "Where's _your_ reliquary?"

Sokka withdrew his boomerang, and held it up, a cheesy smile on his face. "Here it is," he said proudly.

"_That_ thing," Toph said. "Your ratty old boomerang?"

"Hey," Sokka said, gently caressing his boomerang. "This thing is a valuable antique!"

"It seems that we have more visitors," Iroh observed.

The group looked up, to see Appa landing in front of the palace. Aang, Katara, Guandao, Zuko and Mai climbed off of the sky bison's back. Momo circled above before settling on Aang's shoulder. The friends rushed towards each other. There were hugs, questions, smiles, laughs, tears of joy.

After a few minutes of catching up, Aang smiled proudly, as he observed all three reliquaries. "We did it," he announced. "We actually did it."

Aang turned around. "I just wanted to tell you guys how proud I am of all of you. It's just – uhhh!!!"

Dual swords appeared around Aang's neck. All around, the entire group was ambushed by Sun Tzu warriors. Azula and General Rozar appeared out of the shadows. Several Dai Li agents came, holding the Earth King hostage.

"Well done Avatar," Azula said smugly. "I must thank you for finding the other reliquaries. It saved us a lot of time and trouble."

"This was all a trap," Sokka said, angrily. "And we stupidly fell into it." He looked at Aang. "We should never have agreed to meet with all of these reliquaries in one place."

"So Avatar," Azula said. "I wonder how you like my new headpiece?" She reached up and gently touched the golden piece in her hair – Kyana's reliquary.

General Rozar scooped up the remaining reliquaries from the rest of the group. He held them in his arms, and then turned to Monk Guandao, who the Sun Tzu released. To everyone's utter amazement, he bowed down before the monk. "The reliquaries, my lord."

The whole group stood there in amazement. _Lord_?_ What was going on_?

The realization hit Aang like a ton of bricks. "No," he said. "It can't be."

But it was. Suddenly, everything that happened over the past month made a whole lot of sense.

Aang brought his hand up to his eyes, rubbing them. "I've been so stupid! _Why_ didn't I see it before?"

Aang pointed his finger accusingly at Monk Guandao, who now had a look of wicked delight on his face.

"You're _Shin Xao_!"


	13. Chapter 13: The Ritual

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Avatar

**Ba Sing Se – Outside the Palace – Afternoon**

Aang could feel the fury burning inside him. "Why," he shouted. "Why would you do this?"

Monk Guandao, a.k.a. Shin Xao, smiled wickedly. "For power. For purpose. We Airbenders are a dying breed Aang." His smiled widened. "I saw to that personally."

"You … you!" Aang couldn't even find the right words. The anger and the hurt at this betrayal were just too much.

Guandao continued on. "But mostly, I did it for revenge. I wanted the Airbenders to be great, Aang. Airbending is the greatest of all bending arts!" At this, Azula and Rozar looked at each other and made faces.

"It was the destiny of the Air Nomads to rule over the other Nations. But the others just didn't see it my way. I showed them light! I showed them truth! And what did they do? They put me on trial; branded me a heretic. They threatened to _exile_ me! Of course, I was allowed to stay an Air Monk. Our dear friend Gyatso helped with that!" Guandao chuckled.

"Gyatso believed in me. He considered me his best friend. He was so easy to deceive, just like you Aang. You are both too trusting for your own good! If you're smart, you won't trust _anyone_, not even your closest friends. Gyatso paid dearly for his mistake."

Aang growled. "_What did you do_?"

"When I first began my search for the reliquaries, I befriended Fire Lord Sozin. I easily charmed him, brought him over to my side. I encouraged him to start expanding the Fire Nation – and the war began.

"Next, I convinced the head monk at the Eastern Air Temple that you should be taken from the Southern Air Temple. You would receive better instruction and discipline here, I told her. Little did she know that I needed you to complete the ritual!

"Gyatso refused to send you to me. Of course, he had grown attached to you, but he knew something wasn't right. He distrusted me, even suspected me. So, I had Sozin send his armies to the Southern Air Temple to capture you by force. I convinced him that you were the only threat to the Fire Nation.

"But you eluded me! You ran away and spoiled my plans for over a hundred years. In my anger and frustration, I ordered the Fire Nation to murder all the remaining Airbenders as revenge for casting me out!

"And now Aang, with you and all the reliquaries finally in my possession, my dream is at last realized! I will restore the Airbenders – in my image! The new generation of Airbenders will be as they should have been!"

"You'll never get away with this," Aang shouted. "I'll stop you!"

Guandao put his hands on his hips. "Really Aang, that's quite foolish of you. There's still a chance for you Aang. You can still join me. Together, we can rule this world; make it how we want it to be."

"NO," Aang shouted. "I'll never join you! You took away everyone I loved! You ruined my life! I'll make you pay for everything you've done if it's the last thing I do!"

"How sad," Guandao said. He nodded his head.

One of the Sun Tzu struck Aang in the back of his head. Aang saw stars and he stumbled forward in a daze. The last thing he saw before he blacked out completely was Guandao's triumphant grin and the rest of his friends being led away…

***

"WHY IS IT THAT NO MATTER WHERE WE GO, I END UP IN JAIL!?" Sokka had been ranting and raving for the last hour. The whole gang had been placed in a large, wooden cell in an underground base. It was wooden, so that Toph couldn't Metalbend them all out.

"Snoozles, if you don't shut up, I'm gonna pull your vocal cords out and strangle you with them," Toph exclaimed. Toph was harsher than usual, but you try sitting in a cell listening to Sokka for an hour.

Suddenly, the door opened, and General Rozar came striding in.

"Good evening, General," Iroh said. "How pleasant to see you."

"Cut the pleasantries, old man," Rozar snapped. "I'm only here to see _him_!" He pointed his finger at Loi.

"Rozar," Loi growled. "What do you want with me? Are you going to kill me like you killed my father?"

"I don't want you at all. It seems that the Fire Lord would like to see you, however. Why she would want to bother with a traitor like you is beyond me."

"The only traitor here is you, Rozar. You betrayed the Fire Nation by following Ozai."

"Whatever." Rozar withdrew a sword. "Stay ahead of me and don't make any sudden moves."

"Lucky," Sokka called after Loi, as the door slammed shut.

***

Rozar led Loi to a large, furnished room. Azula stood there, with her back to them, looking out a window.

"I brought the traitor, M'Lady."

Azula nodded. "Good work General." She raised her hand. "Leave us."

The General bowed. "As you wish."

It was silent for a few minutes. Loi stood there, awkwardly. Azula had her back to him, not saying anything. Finally, "I never thought I'd see you again, Loi."

"Azula," Loi breathed. "You have no idea how I've missed you."

"Why did you leave me?"

"I had to! We were at war!"

"And yet, after faithfully fighting in that war, you throw yourself in with the likes of my traitorous brother and the _Avatar_! You betrayed the Fire Nation, Loi. You betrayed me." She still had her back to him.

"It's the Fire Nation that are the real traitors, Azula. After fighting in the war, after seeing all the pointless bloodshed, I began to ask, _why_? So that Fire Lord Ozai could be the supreme ruler of the world? It just didn't seem right that so many had to die for your father's selfish ambitions."

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY FATHER THAT WAY!"

The next thing Loi knew, he was thrown up against a wall, Azula's hand on his throat. Her golden eyes bored into his. Loi could see pure anger and hate behind those eyes. But he also saw something else that one could only see if they took the time to look deep enough. He also saw a lot of hurt in Azula's eyes.

Azula released Loi, who slid to the ground, gasping.

"My father loved me," Azula said. She seemed to be trying to convince herself more than Loi. "He loved me and he knew me far better than anyone did. And the Avatar took him away from me!" Small flames began to sprout from her clenched fists.

Loi got up, and put his hand on Azula's shoulder. "_I_ still love you Azula. And I know that, deep down, you're really a good person. You know that what you've done – what you're doing is wrong."

Azula closed her eyes and said nothing. Loi continued on.

"You've been hurt very deeply Azula. But there's still hope for you. You're not completely gone."

"Zuzu," she whispered to herself. She remembered a time when she was younger, when she and Zuko were best friends. She remembered Loi, a few years ago, when they were young in and love. She turned toward Loi. Her eyes were closed. She moved her head towards his, her lips parted.

Suddenly, her eyes darted open. She remembered how Zuko and her mother constantly excluded her when she was younger. She remembered how Loi had left her to join the army and how he was now a traitor – helping the Avatar. Helping the one who had murdered her father! "NO," she shouted. She kicked Loi's ankles out from under him and he collapsed. She stood over him, her voice deadly.

"You may think you know me, but you know nothing. The Azula you knew is gone."

Loi gasped for breath, as Azula's foot crushed his trachea. "No," he gasped. "There's still good in you."

"Haven't you heard what I said? I'm a MONSTER!"

"No, you're not," he said.

"Yes I am! I am a monster, and I'll always be a monster!"

Rozar reappeared at the door. He pulled Loi to his feet, and cuffed him. Azula regarded him with a malicious expression. "I will avenge my father. I can't _wait_ until the Avatar's body is at my feet, broken and beaten. I will look him in the eyes as he breathes his last – and I will enjoy every minute of it!"

"Azula, don't do this," Loi said sadly. Azula waved her hand to Rozar.

"Take him away."

"Azula, please," he shouted as Rozar led him away. "You're not a monster! Don't…" Rozar punched him hard in the gut. Loi doubled over, as the wind was beaten out of him. The General then dragged him away.

Azula smiled to herself. "My destiny awaits!"

***

Loi was tossed back into the cell. He lay there in the dirt, battered and bruised from his encounter with Azula.

"So how'd it go," Sokka asked quizzically.

Suki shot him a look. "I think we can pretty much tell by how he looks, Sokka."

Loi got up, and brushed himself off.

"So what did my dear sister want with you anyway," Zuko spat.

"She's not the same Azula I knew," Loi said.

"Funny. That's the way I remember her since … well, since we were little."

"Then you didn't know her like I did."

"Oh, excuse me," Zuko roared. "A _stranger_ is going to tell _me_ about my own sister!" Zuko got in Loi's face. "She's pure evil! There's nothing good about her!"

Loi scoffed. "And you all wonder why Azula is the way she is. After being told constantly how evil someone is all their life, they tend to become what they are trained to believe."

Zuko's eye twitched.

"So who was the one who constantly told Azula how wicked she was when she was a child? Was it you, or your mother?"

Zuko punched him out. Iroh rushed over to restrain him. "You have no right! You have no right to criticize my family! But what would _you_ know? You've never had your own sister try to kill you! Don't you understand? I'm her brother – and she wants me dead! And judging from all the bruises she just gave you, I wouldn't be surprised if she feels the same way about you."

Loi got up, rubbing his stiff jaw. "You may have given up on Azula, Zuko. But I haven't. I never will."

***

Guandao sat on his throne of rock and watched with eager anticipation as preparations for the ritual were carried out. The four reliquaries stood on a golden altar.

Azula and Rozar entered the large chamber. "Is everything ready," Azula demanded.

Guandao hopped off his throne. "Just about." He turned to Rozar. "Everything is in place. Go fetch the Avatar."

Rozar bowed, and walked out of the room. Azula regarded Guandao. "So you can assure me that I will have the power to destroy the Avatar?"

Guandao stroked his beard. "Excuse me? Oh, I forgot to tell you. Must've slipped my mind. There's been a change of plan."

Azula could feel her temper rising. "What?"

Guandao smiled. "I plan to take the power of Apollyon for myself!"

"WHAT?! You told me that _I_ would be the one to be the host for Apollyon!"

"I did," Guandao said. "But you must understand, Azula. To fit our plan, it is better if I inherit Apollyon's power."

"You liar!" Azula charged at Guandao, preparing to unleash a fire blast. Guandao simply pointed his hand at Azula. Azula fell to the ground, clutching her throat. She couldn't breathe!

Guandao Airbended the air in Azula's throat, stopping it from flowing to her lungs. Azula fell on her knees, gasping for air.

"Now see here, Azula," Guandao said firmly. "I could crush you like a bug right here. You serve no further purpose for me, really. But since you did help me retrieve Kyana's reliquary, I will reward you. I will let you live, and you will be allowed to remain as Fire Lord. You will hold a very prominent place in my new empire."

He kneeled down next to the gasping Azula and whispered in her ear. "I promise you this Azula. After I take Apollyon's power for my own, I will not rest until the Avatar is dead. Your father will be avenged."

Guandao stopped Air-choking Azula. Azula collapsed facedown in the ground. She sucked in huge gulps of air. Guandao chuckled, and patted her on the head. "There's a good girl."

He turned around as Rozar led Aang into the chamber. "Ah, Aang, how good to see you. We couldn't begin our party without you. Today, we celebrate my ascension to _godhood_!"

He surveyed Aang carefully. "My guards are everywhere, so it's very unlikely that you will escape. But I warn you Avatar; if you attempt to stop the ritual, my guards have orders to systematically execute every one of your friends. Is that clear?"

Aang nodded. Normally he would attempt to stop Guandao, but he couldn't risk his friend's lives.

The wicked monk nodded to Rozar. "You may release him." Rozar freed Aang from the chains. Guandao stood, waiting for Aang to do something. Aang did nothing. Guandao grinned. "That's the weakness of love, Aang. You could stop me right now if you wanted. But you don't dare risk your friend's lives. How pathetic!"

Aang shook his head. "I once believed that you understood what true friendship means," he said sadly. "I now see that I was wrong."

"Indeed?" Guandao raised his hands. "Let the ritual commence!"

Guandao turned to the golden altar. Atop the altar, in a golden bowl, lay the four reliquaries. Guandao poured oil on them. He reached out his hand to one of his Sun Tzu. The Sun Tzu handed him a torch. Guandao dropped the torch into the bowl, and the reliquaries erupted into flames.

The monk then turned his attention to Aang. Two Sun Tzu grabbed him, and forced the Avatar to his knees. Guandao walked over to him, and then placed two fingers on Aang's head and on his chest. Suddenly, Aang began to glow red, as Guandao began to glow blue.

There was an explosion of light from the burning reliquaries. Four beams of light shone in the sky. Red for fire, blue for water, yellow for earth and white for air.

Then, Aang's eyes and tattoos began to glow. The room was then shrouded in a swirling black mass. The bridge between our world and the Spirit World had been connected.

There appeared, out of the darkness, a shadowy figure. Guandao bowed low before the figure. "Lord Apollyon."

"Eons have I been locked away in this spiritual prison. And now you have set me free. For this I thank you."

Guandao bowed even lower. "I am at your disposal, my lord."

"Good," the spirit of Apollyon said. "For releasing me, I will give you a gift. You and I shall become spiritually, mentally, physically _one_! All of my powers shall become yours."

Suddenly, the figure of Apollyon turned into pure shadow. The shadowy spirit then plunged itself into Guandao's body. The room was filled with swirling air. Guandao became enveloped in a giant, swirling vortex.

General Rozar grabbed Azula. "This place is gonna blow!"

The walls began to be ripped up. Outside, the sky had turned black. The ground started shaking.

**Underground Prison Complex – Afternoon**

"Hey, what's going on," Sokka shouted. The ground was shaking beneath them.

"It's an earthquake," Toph shouted.

As suddenly as it had arrived, the shaking stopped. "What was that," Zuko asked.

Iroh shook his head sadly. "The ritual has been completed. Apollyon is back."

"What does that mean," Zuko shouted.

Iroh sighed. "It means the end of the world as we know it. I fear for us all."

Sokka and Suki, and Zuko and Mai held unto each other for comfort.

***

**Underground Temple – Afternoon**

The entire temple complex had been leveled by the destructive energy unleashed. Things began to return to normal. The sky returned blue, the earth stopped shaking and the howling winds stopped. The giant vortex surrounding Guandao dissipated. The air monk stood there, his back to everyone.

He raised his head. He could feel Apollyon's power surging through him. He and Apollyon were now one. Guandao snapped his fingers. A flame appeared. _Yes_! In addition to his already formidable Airbending, Guandao had inherited Apollyon's Firebending as well!

Guandao turned to his Sun Tzu, who were still clutching Aang. "Release him."

Rozar and Azula couldn't believe what had just happened. "Did it … work," Rozar asked.

A ball of flame appeared in Guandao's hand. "You tell me," he said smugly.

He looked at his Sun Tzu. "Please, give the Avatar back his glider."

"Why on earth would you do that," Rozar exclaimed.

Guandao chuckled. "Because I wish to test the extent of my new powers; and the Avatar should make an interesting test subject."


	14. Chapter 14: The Showdown

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Avatar

**Outside – Afternoon**

Guandao surveyed Aang carefully. "It's not too late for you, Aang. There's still a chance for you to join me. Think of what we can accomplish together. Think of all the _good_ we could do! We could create a true utopia!"

"No," Aang said. "Whatever good you think you're doing will only work for evil. This … _utopia _you plan to create will only lead to oppression and tyranny."

Guandao shook his head. "You fool. I offered you one last chance to live, and you rejected it; all for your warped sense of good and evil. But what you don't realize is that true evil is having the power to change the world and not using it."

"I do have a desire to change the world – it's just that the world that I envision is far different than yours." Aang took on a defensive stance. "Don't do this Guandao. I don't want to hurt you, but I will if you don't stand down!"

The monk erupted into laughter. "Hurt me? You really think you can hurt me?" Guandao clenched his fist. "Let's see what you've got!"

Guandao launched a gust of wind at Aang, who quickly deflected it by twirling his glider. The two circled each other, as Guandao unleashed blast after blast of air at Aang, who batted the blasts away with his glider.

Suddenly, Aang retaliated with an air blast of his own. Guandao saw it coming, and braced himself. He widened his stance and brought his arms across his face as he took the brunt of Aang's attack. The elderly monk was blasted back several feet, but never lost his footing.

Guandao suddenly charged Aang, using physical attacks. The two dueled hand to hand and they seemed evenly matched. Neither one could get any blows in.

Guandao back flipped in the air away from Aang, and landed gracefully on his feet. He wiped away a small streak of blood from his lip. Aang had gotten in a hit after all. He smiled. "That's enough warm up," he said. His face took on a demented grin. "It's time to get serious."

**Underground Prison – Afternoon**

"So, does anyone have any plans for getting out of here," Sokka asked. The entire group was still locked up inside of their wooden cell, and no one had any idea of how to escape.

"Hey," Zuko piped up. "I have an idea!"

"For once," Toph mumbled. Zuko shot her a glare.

"One of us could pretend to be injured. Then, when one of the guards comes in to see what's wrong, we overpower them, take their keys and run!"

"Good idea," Sokka mumbled. It was painful for Sokka to admit that. _He_ was usually the one who came up with all of the ideas.

"Well, who can we get to pretend to be injured," Katara asked.

"I can take care of _that_ problem," Toph said, cracking her neck and her knuckles, a wicked grin creeping across her face. "Come here, Snoozles."

"Uuumm, I don't think so."

Suddenly, Iroh collapsed face forward on the ground. "Oooooh," he moaned. "Oooh, my stomach!" He rolled around on the ground, holding his belly. He stopped, and gave the rest of the group a wink.

"Uncle, that's pretty impressive," Zuko said. "Very believable."

"I know. You used to fall for it all the time when we were searching for the Avatar and I didn't feel like doing anything that day." Zuko frowned.

"All right," he said. "Uncle, just keep that up for a few minutes. One of the guards is bound to notice."

**Outside – Afternoon**

Aang and Guandao were locked in mortal combat. Guandao had stopped fooling around and was fighting seriously now. As the fight progressed, Aang could feel the advantage quickly slipping away.

Not only had Guandao's power increased as a result of merging with Apollyon, but his speed had increased as well. Guandao was all over Aang, overwhelming him with a flurry of fast punches and kicks.

"Come on _Avatar_," he mocked. "Surely you can do better than this?!"

He delivered a devastating blow to Aang's jaw. Aang stumbled backwards, as he received another blow to the chest.

"Come on! _You_ defeated Fire Lord Ozai?!"

Guandao batted Aang aside with his fist, sending him flying several meters away.

"Show me some of your _Avatar_ powers!"

Aang slowly got to his feet. Something wasn't right. With all the amount of blows he was receiving, why wasn't he going into the Avatar State? It should have been triggered long ago. What was going on?

Guandao pointed at Aang, sending a blast of wind at him. The wind struck Aang in the leg. The gust was small, but so focused that it struck Aang like a razor. Aang gritted his teeth as he felt his thigh torn open by the blast. He stumbled to his knee.

Guandao sent more razor air blasts. Aang was struck all over his arms, chest and face. Slices appeared all over his body and his blood went flying all over the place. Aang was in shock. He had never seen Airbending used like _that_ before. Airbending was to be used defensively – dodge and evade. But Guandao's style of Airbending was _aggressive_!

Aang struggled to his feet, bruised, battered and bloody. He was getting his butt handed to him in this fight. He had to think of some kind of strategy to counter him. Suddenly he realized – Earth was the opposite of Air! So maybe, if he used an Earth attack, he might be able to catch Guandao off guard.

Aang stomped the ground, and a huge boulder flew into the air. Aand punched it, and it went flying towards Guandao.

The evil monk grinned at the oncoming boulder. "An Earth attack, how predictable." Guandao punched the air. There was a fiery flash, and the boulder was incinerated before it ever reached Guandao.

Aang's jaw dropped. How?

"Oh, did I forget to mention?" Guandao was clearly relishing every second of this fight. "When I merged with Apollyon, his Firebending was passed on to me!" Guandao punched his other fist at Aang, and flames roared towards him. Aang bolted out of the way, but Guandao had already anticipated where he would go. When Aang landed, he was met with more roaring flames.

Aang created an Air scooter, and flew out of the way of the flames. Guandao laughed. "An Air scooter! Very innovative. Monk Gyatso must have taught you that one, no doubt!"

As Aang rode on his Air scooter, he suddenly stopped short. Guandao was there in front of him, riding on his _own_ scooter. He grinned.

"As you can see Aang, I can do everything you can do; and better!"

**Underground Prison – Afternoon**

"OOOOAAAH!!! AAARRRGGGGHH!!!"

Iroh's pitiful moans echoed throughout the entire prison complex. The soldiers standing guard began to take notice.

"Would you just go see what's wrong," one guard growled.

"Why should I? I did it last time," the other guard said.

"Because I'm your superior, and I'm ordering you to!"

"You're not my superior! Besides, how do you know it's not a trick? Shin Xao did warn us that those guys could be very tricky."

"UUUUUUURRRRGGGHHH!!! ROOOOAAAAAWWWW!!!! AAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHH!!!!"

"Does that sound like a trick to you?"

"O.k. fine. How about we go in together?"

The other guard sighed. "O.k. o.k. Sounds good."

The two guards unlocked the door and found Iroh rolling on the ground in agony. The rest of the group seemed to not know what to do. The guards pulled out nightstick like weapons and pointed them at the group.

"O.k. everyone! Back up! BACK UP!" The entire group backed away from Iroh and up against the walls. The two guards kneeled down next to Iroh, whose breathing was labored and his eyes closed.

"He's unconscious," one guard exclaimed. "We have to give him mouth to mouth!"

"Well then do it already!"

"I'm not putting my lips on him! He smells like feet!"

"Don't be such a baby."

"O.k. smart guy, if it's so easy you do it!"

"Fine I will you big…"

The guard never finished his sentence. Iroh had bolted up, grabbed the two guards' heads and bashed them together. The two guards collapsed to the ground, unconscious. Iroh stood up, grabbed their keys, and unlocked the door. The group began filing out of the prison.

"Idiots," Zuko said as he walked past the unconscious guards.

Sokka was the last one to leave. "Hey, wait up a minute guys," he shouted.

"Sokka, what are you doing," Suki asked.

Sokka rushed over to the guards. He grabbed one guard's hand and placed it on the butt of the other guard. He then bolted out of the prison after the others, giggling like a mad school girl.

**Outside – Afternoon**

The fight between Aang and Guandao was not going well. It was quickly becoming apparent that, Guandao, with all the power of Apollyon at his disposal, was virtually invincible.

"You disappoint me Avatar. I was actually hoping for a good fight out of you."

Aang fired a blast of air at Guandao, who knocked it aside. Guandao charged forward and delivered a large, upward punch into Aang's gut. Aang struggled to stay standing. Guandao then swept Aang's feet out from under him. Aang slammed unto the ground with a loud crack. Guandao pressed his foot down unto Aang's chest. Aang coughed up blood.

"You brought this on yourself, you know. I offered you a chance to join me – a chance to rule the world by my side. Instead, you chose _pain_!" Guandao bent over and grabbed Aang by the shirt and pulled him to his feet. "Get up! You're not getting off that easy! Stand and fight, Avatar!"

Aang struggled to just see straight. He couldn't even stand right. He knew that several of his bones were broken – he didn't know if he could continue this fight. But he had to. The fate of the world was depending on him.

Aang gathered up his remaining strength and punched the air. He sent a fire blast at Guandao, who created a giant wall of fire, absorbing Aang's blow.

"I'm getting bored with this fight," Guandao said casually. "I've beaten you to a pulp. Look at you! You're struggling to just stay standing! You can't do anything against me!"

Guandao sighed. "I hate to end your misery, but if I must, I must. It's been nice knowing you. Goodbye Aang!"

Guandao pointed the palms of his hands at Aang. "Prepare for my finishing move – Dragon Blast Cannon!"

Flames began to sprout out of Guandao's hands. The flames began to take shape, coming together to create the shape of a giant, flaming dragon. The dragon flew straight at Aang; Guandao was speeding it up, using a combination of Airbending and Firebending.

Aang saw the attack coming. His brain told him to move. But he couldn't. His body couldn't. He was too injured.

The attack hit him head on. Aang was overwhelmed by the blast. He could feel the flames, the intense heat, blazing around his body. Aang screamed in agony.

Aang stood there, broken, beaten and burned. He saw Guandao's triumphant grin, and then he saw nothing but blackness.

***

"The Avatar is dead!" The entire group of Sun Tzu cheered along with the Brotherhood of Ozai troops.

Guandao raised his hands as the entire group, including Azula and Rozar, bowed down to him.

Guandao smiled. "Time to reveal myself to the rest of the world!"

***

"Look, there he is," Sokka shouted, pointing ahead.

Aang lay facedown on the ground. His body was broken, and covered with burns.

Katara rushed over to him, and turned him unto his back. She cradled him in her arms.

"Is he … you know," Toph asked.

Katara shook her head. "I don't know." She reached into her sack, and withdrew some spirit water, running it up and down Aang's body.

Everyone else stood there, watching tearfully.

***

Aang did not know where he was. He was walking through pure whiteness. _Am I dead_, he thought. _Or is this the Spirit World_. He stopped. Someone else was here too.

"Hello Aang," a kindly voice said behind him.

Aang turned around to see who spoke to him, and his eyes lit up.

"Avatar Roku!"


	15. Chapter 15: Recuperation

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Avatar

**The Spirit World**

Aang rushed over and embraced Avatar Roku. "It's so good to see you again!"

Roku patted Aang on the back. "It is good to see you too, Aang."

"Am I dead," Aang asked.

"No, you are not dead," Roku replied. "Only very severely injured. You will live, Aang, and with a little time and rest, you should be back on your feet in no time."

"Well that's a relief." The two busted out laughing.

"Well, I'm afraid that this is not a social call however, Aang. The world needs you now far more than it ever did before."

Aang nodded. "I know. Monk Guandao's power has increased far more than I ever thought possible." He shook his head sadly. "I never even had a chance when I fought him."

"That only scratches the surface of our problems here Aang," Roku said. "Our situation is far graver."

"What do you mean?"

"When Apollyon was initially sealed away in the Spirit World, the four reliquaries were created; and as a result, the Avatar Spirit was created as well."

"I know. But I don't understand what this has to do with …"

"Just listen Aang. The return of Apollyon to our world has wounded the Avatar Spirit. That is why you could not enter the Avatar State during your battle. If this new threat is to be defeated, Apollyon must be separated from Monk Guandao and sealed back into the Spirit World. The wound to the Avatar Spirit must be healed. That is your only chance to stop him. You must carry out a new ritual and cast Apollyon back into his prison in the Spirit World. To do so, you must create four new reliquaries – they must be prized possessions from a member of each of the four nations. The formation of these new reliquaries will heal the Avatar Spirit, and cast Apollyon back into the Spirit World."

"So, I could send Apollyon back into the Spirit World with this ritual," Aang shouted. He could feel his excitement rising. "Then, without Apollyon's power enhancing Guandao, I could defeat him!" Aang leaped high into the air in his joy and did a little jig.

"It is not as simple as that, Aang," Roku said. Aang stopped his happy dance. Roku continued. "There is a price for such things."

"Price?"

"This will not be easy for you to hear Aang. If the ritual is carried out successfully, Apollyon will be sent back into the Spirit World, but …"

"But?"

"But as a price, you will be forever severed from the Avatar Spirit."

"WHAT?! I wouldn't be the Avatar anymore?!" No, it couldn't be. He couldn't be separated from the Avatar Spirit. He _was_ the Avatar.

"So, the Avatar Spirit would die?"

"No, Aang. You would just be cut off from it. The Avatar Spirit will continue on, looking for a new Avatar to be born in the next cycle."

Aang couldn't believe this. He couldn't carry out the ritual and lose the Avatar Spirit. He _wouldn't_ carry out the ritual.

"I'm very sorry Aang," Roku lamented. "This is the only way."

"No," Aang said. "I'm not giving up the Avatar Spirit. Not for anything! I will fight Guandao without the aid of any ritual – because I _am_ the Avatar!"

Roku shook his head sadly. "Then, you will lose."

**Bedroom – Early Morning**

Aang awoke with a start in a soft, cushy bed. He looked around. _Where am I_? The bedroom he was in was covered with green and yellow curtains and other tapestries. There was a large window next to his bed and morning sunlight poured into his room.

"Glad to see you awake, finally," a soft voice said next to him.

Aang looked around for the voice. He found its source sitting in a hard, wooden chair next to him – Katara!

His fiancé hugged him in a warm embrace. "You have no idea how much I've been worried about you," she said. "You were never so close to death except for that time back in Ba Sing Se …" Her voice trailed off. That wasn't something she should be bringing up just now.

Aang brought his hand up to his head and rubbed his temples. "How long was I out?"

"About two weeks."

"TWO WEEKS?!! TWO WEEKS??!! Oh, man." Aang had only been unconscious this long once before – when Azula had shot him in the heart with lightning back in Ba Sing Se.

"So, what happened," Aang asked.

"You were beaten by Guandao – he left you for dead."

"And you guys found me?"

Katara nodded. "I was able to heal your most severe wounds with my spirit water. Then I took you here so that you could recuperate better."

"So … where are we, exactly?"

"Omashu. It's the last safe haven in the Earth Kingdom, the way Sokka figures it."

"Any word on Guandao?"

"None. There hasn't been any sign of him in the past two weeks. The only bit of news we received is that the Fire Nation called off its attacks on the Earth Kingdom last week."

"I wonder why that could be."

"I don't know. It's not like Azula to just call off her troops, especially when she's winning."

"I know," Aang said. "That's what makes it so disturbing."

**Ba Sing Se – Afternoon**

The entire city of Ba Sing Se was abuzz. There was exciting news. Representatives from the other nations were showing up in the city. Huge crowds began congregating in front of the palace and talking amongst themselves.

"_What could be going on?"_

_"What is this news?"_

Suddenly, a Dai Li agent appeared on a balcony. He raised his hands for silence. The crowd hushed down. "Regrettably, the Earth King is not well enough to come today."

The crowd started talking again and the Dai Li agent raised his hand again for silence. "Since the Earth King is not well, he has appointed a representative to speak for him."

Azula appeared on the balcony, dressed in ornately decorated clothes and make up. She didn't feel comfortable in girly clothes at all; she preferred her combat armor. But this was essential for the plan.

The crowd started up again. "I know her," one man shouted. "That's the new Fire Lord! She's been attacking our cities!" The crowd started booing her and hurling objects at her. The Dai Li agent moved in front of her, to block any incoming projectiles.

"If I may speak," she said. The crowd wasn't going to allow her the chance. Their booing and jeering continued. The Dai Li agent looked at Azula and nodded. He drew in a deep breath of air and shouted "SILENCE" at the top of his lungs. The crowd stopped short. They were not expecting someone's voice to be so loud. "You will allow her to speak," the Dai Li agent said.

Azula drew herself up to the balcony. "As you all know, for the past two months, you have all been attacked by Fire Nation troops. I will have you know that these troops were rogue troops. They were not acting on my orders, but on the orders of a Secret Society called the Brotherhood of Ozai. I have denounced these vicious attacks in my own nation. With the help of the Avatar, we have completely stopped them!"

The crowd started up again.

_"The Avatar?"_

_"She knows the Avatar?"_

Azula continued on. "Yes, I have met with the Avatar in person. He stopped the attacks on the Earth Kingdom, just as he stopped my father's mad scheme a while back! I assure you, I am not at all like my father. I have made an alliance with the Avatar, and together, we wish to make this world a better place!"

The crowd went wild with applause.

"For the good of the world, and to stop any potential conflicts between the Four Nations, the Avatar has decided that there should be only _one _nation – a true global community!"

The crowd was in shock.

_"One Nation?"_

_"Is she serious?"_

_"How can there be only one Nation?"_

"I assure you all," Azula said. "This is for the best, and it is the Avatar's decision. As the Avatar, the universe incarnated in one person, he alone has the right to make this decision. As citizens of this world, it is our duty to listen to him!"

"Show us the Avatar," someone from the crowd shouted. "Let us hear it from _his_ lips!"

"You want to see the Avatar," Azula asked with a smirk. "Very well. He is here. Behold, the Avatar!"

A door behind Azula opened, and Monk Guandao emerged, wearing elaborate robes fit for a king. He held his own glider in his hand as a staff.

A hush fell over the crowd. Guandao, now pretending to be the Avatar, spoke up. "I am the Avatar," he shouted. "As the Avatar, it is my duty to see that there is peace in the world. This is the only way to maintain peace. Follow me, or beware!"

Someone from the crowd shouted. "Hey, wait a minute! I heard that the Avatar is a kid, not an old man!" Several other people murmured their agreement.

Azula put her hands on her hips. "A _kid_? How idiotic could you be? Don't you know that the Avatar is over a hundred years old? _Of course he would be an old man_!"

The man who questioned him lowered his head.

Someone else from the crowd spoke up. "If he is the Avatar, then let him give us a sign!"

Guandao smiled. "A sign? Very well." Guandao twirled his glider, and sent a huge gust of wind throughout the crowd, knocking them all off their feet.

As everyone stumbled to their feet, Guandao continued on. "If that isn't enough to prove myself, allow me to show you a display of my Firebending!" Guandao began twirling his glider in a circle. As he did so, flames sprouted from each end of it, creating a spinning wheel of flame.

Everyone in the crowd stood in awe. Guandao smiled in triumph. "Do you all believe now?"

There was no disagreement from the crowd. "If you are dedicated to peace and love between all, then you have nothing to fear from me. You shall all be my children, and we will all be one happy family.

"But if you dare oppose me, there will be dire consequences indeed."

"You have heard from his own mouth – you have seen him prove himself," Azula shouted. "This man has saved all of our lives countless times in the past – even at the risk of his_ own_ life. You owe him everything – even your loyalty! Bow down and show the Avatar your loyalty!"

Everyone in the crowd fell facedown on their knees as they began to worship Guandao.

"ALL HAIL THE AVATAR!"

**Omashu – Afternoon – The Next Day**

Aang was looking out his bedroom window, reflecting on his life. Just a few days ago, he was on top of the world. His friends had gathered all of the reliquaries, he had Katara with him, and he believed that he had found a connection with a fellow Airbender. But now … everything was falling apart.

Guandao had played him, played them all. Ever since Sokka and Katara had freed him from the iceberg, he had hoped against hope that there would be another Airbender … somewhere. Then he had met Guandao, and from there he was on cloud nine. He had finally met a fellow Airbender. Aang had felt a personal connection with Guandao – one that he could never have with his other friends, not even Katara. It was not that he didn't love his friends; it was just that Guandao was the only other Airbender left in the world. They were _kin_.

Guandao's betrayal had wounded Aang far more than any physical injury that could have been inflicted on him. Aang just couldn't believe that Guandao was Shin Xao, leader of the Sun Tzu. He couldn't believe that the seemingly-gentle Air monk, who was helping them on their mission, was really their new archenemy. _How_? _How could be have been so deceived_?

And then there was the ritual. How could he give up the Avatar Spirit? He couldn't – he wouldn't. He was the Avatar – and the Avatar was _him_! Sure, when he first found out that he was the Avatar, he was horribly upset. He never wanted to be the Avatar. He never wanted the destiny of the world placed on his back. He just wanted to be a normal kid – live his life like any other person. But now that hit came down to him parting with the Avatar Spirit, he just didn't want to do it. He had become used to being the Avatar; he had come to grips with it being part of his life. No, no, he wouldn't give up being the Avatar. He would defeat Guandao on his own, _with_ his Avatar powers.

There was a sudden knock on the door, and King Bumi entered. "Aang, are you feeling okay?"

"I guess. As o.k. as I can be."

"That's good to hear." Bumi grabbed Aang and embraced him. "You've been through a lot recently, Aang. You've had a lot of hurt. But don't worry; you're with your friends now."

The word 'friends' struck a chord with Aang's heart. _Friends_. Guandao was his friend – or, appeared to be. Aang didn't know if he could ever get over his betrayal. Could Aang fight him again? Could he _defeat_ him this time? He hoped so. The fate of the world was depending on him, and he wasn't prepared to give up the Avatar Spirit.

**Earth Kingdom**

The rest of the known world had collapsed into absolute dictatorship under Monk Guandao's rule. Most of the Earth Kingdom and the entire Fire Nation were living under the delusion that Guandao was the Avatar. They dared not oppose him, for if they did, they were opposing the Avatar, and thus were a threat to peace. Those who dissented were quickly arrested and executed without trial. This new kingdom was quickly becoming a police state. Citizens were required to turn in their neighbors if they showed any sign of disloyalty to the new central government.

People were arrested and publicly executed by the hundreds daily. Populations were forced to watch as Firebenders publicly burned them to death. This was all done to ensure peace and safety in the world. The slogan of the New World Order had become "Kill For Peace!"

For those who knew the truth, that Aang was the real Avatar, and Guandao was a fraud, it was a dark time.

**Ba Sing Se – Afternoon**

Guandao was sitting on a gigantic throne in the palace of Ba Sing Se, enjoying his new power. He had now shut himself off from the entire populace, secluding himself in the palace, making only very occasional public appearances. Azula had now become his public mouthpiece, relaying his new laws and such to the entire populace.

Azula bowed low before Guandao – she did so grudgingly, as she still resented him breaking his promise to her. She planned to turn on him first chance she got – as soon as she found a way to overpower him first. Until then, she would faithfully serve him

"What would you have of me, my lord?"

Guandao calmly surveyed her. He knew Azula still held a great deal of anger towards him. He would have to watch her carefully to make sure she toed the line.

"Every city in the Earth Kingdom has pledged their allegiance to me," he said. "Every city, except for Omashu. That foolish King Bumi refuses to acknowledge me as Avatar. No doubt he still believes in that boy; is he going senile, I wonder?"

"What do you wish to do to him, my lord?"

Guandao smiled. "We must send a message to the rest of the world, in case any other cities plan on rebelling against me. We must show the rest of the world that those who stand against me will not be allowed to continue in their rebellion."

"What exactly are you saying?"

"I want you to send a legion of your best Firebending troops to Omashu. Raze the city to the ground; leave no survivors. Not even the lowliest insect must be allowed to live in Omashu."

Azula bowed low. "As you wish."

She turned and left to carry out her master's dark orders.


	16. Chapter 16: The Battle of Omashu

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Avatar

**Omashu – Afternoon**

Aang sat staring out his bedroom window, watching the goings-on outside. Omashu had greatly recovered after its takeover by the Fire Nation during the war. Things were back to normal – or, as normal as it could get with King Bumi in charge.

Bumi had told Aang about Guandao now being proclaimed the ruler of the world. He conveniently left out the part about Guandao pretending to be the Avatar; he figured that with Aang's current mental state as fragile as it was now, he didn't want to add this.

Practically the entire Earth Kingdom had pledged allegiance to Guandao, with the exception of Omashu. The Fire Nation had indefinitely pledged its support. As for the Water Tribes? Aang figured that it wouldn't be long before Guandao tried to get them under his control, too. The Northern Water Tribe _might_ support Guandao, perhaps, unaware of his true nature. However, the Southern Water Tribe would never submit to his rule. He wondered how everyone in the Southern Water Tribe would fare if they rejected this New World Order.

"Hey Aang," Katara said, walking into the room. "Me and the rest of the group are gonna go out to explore the city. Do you want to come?"

"No thanks," Aang replied. "I'd prefer to be alone right now for a little while, if you don't mind."

She did mind, and she opened her mouth to say so, but she decided against it. Aang had a lot on his mind right now and she didn't want to upset him even further. She had very rarely seen Aang this upset – he was usually so happy and upbeat. She guessed that Guandao's betrayal had really scarred him emotionally.

"I'll bring you back something to eat," she said soothingly.

"No thanks. I'm not really hungry."

"Well, I'll bring you back something just in case you feel hungry later."

She walked over to him and kissed him lightly on the forehead. "Don't worry, everything will be okay," she reassured him.

"Sure," Aang said.

***

**Earth Kingdom Roadways – Afternoon**

Two Earth Kingdom soldiers sat at a small, military outpost, about twenty miles away from Omashu. These soldiers were from Omashu, loyal to King Bumi.

The two sat, arm wrestling, when they heard a distant rumble.

"Hey, do you hear that," one asked.

They looked out the window of the small outpost. There, in the distance, was what looked like thousands of tiny fleas. One soldier pulled out a telescope and looked – Fire Nation! The largest Fire Nation force he had ever seen. Why was the Fire Nation sending troops to Omashu? Last they had heard, the attacks had been called off and the rest of the world allied together under the Avatar – unless. Could the _Avatar_ have sent these troops?

The soldier put down his telescope, his face pale.

"What did you see," the other asked.

The former shook his head. "We have to warn Omashu!"

**Omashu – Afternoon**

Katara, Sokka, Suki, Zuko, Mai and Ty Lee walked down the streets of Omashu, going on a shopping spree. Sokka had reasoned that, after all they had been through; they deserved to buy themselves something nice. Katara wished Aang would have come along with them, but she respected his wishes to be left alone – for the time being. Iroh, Loi and Toph had decided to stay behind at the palace too. The three of them were not really into shopping; Zuko would have stayed behind too, if Mai hadn't dragged him along.

Sokka eyeballed one of the many mail chutes, used to send transport mail throughout the city. He nudged his sister. "Hey Katara, remember when we rode down one of these with Aang?"

Katara held her stomach. "Please, don't remind me. I'm still queasy from last time."

Ty Lee had started to show off her cartwheels, flipping down the street.

"Do you ever stop with that," Mai sighed.

"WATCH OUT," Katara shouted.

Ty Lee wasn't looking where she was going and she flipped into a large cart.

"MY CABBAGES," a distraught man shouted.

"I'm sorry," Ty Lee said.

"Sorry," he shouted. "SORRY?! YOU MURDERED MY CABBAGES!!!"

"It's not big deal, really," Ty Lee said, as she began to bend over and help pick up the cabbages.

As the Cabbage Man berated Ty Lee, he surveyed the rest of the group. His eyes fell on Zuko. He gave Zuko a sharp stare and opened his mouth as if he were to say something, but decided against it. He began to shoo the group away.

"It's okay, it's okay," he said. "I'll take care of the cabbages, just go!"

The group walked past the Cabbage Man and continued on their way. "You know," Sokka said. "It's odd, but that guy does show up a lot, doesn't he?"

Katara nodded in agreement, and continued their shopping. Zuko kept quiet throughout the rest of the day. The Cabbage Man had stared at him, and Zuko couldn't quite shake the feeling that the Cabbage Man had wanted to say something to him – as though he _knew him_.

**Bumi's Palace – Evening**

That night, King Bumi had thrown everyone a giant feast. They were all sitting in the King's dining room.

"You know something, Daffy Doodles," Toph said as she munched down and burped loudly. "I gotta tell you, you do know how to throw a party."

"Yea you do," Sokka agreed, as continued to pile up mountains of meat on his plate. He tore into his food like a ravenous animal. Mai, who was seated next to him, recoiled in disgust.

The door to the dining room opened, and two of Bumi's guards led two distraught looking Earth Kingdom soldiers in. The two soldiers flung themselves forward, and lay prostrate before the king.

"What is the meaning of this," Bumi demanded. "Why are you interrupting my feast?"

"Forgive us sir," one soldier said. "Fire Nation soldiers – headed straight here!"

Bumi stood up quickly. "Fire Nation, you say?" The soldier nodded.

Aang clenched his fist furiously. "Guandao!"

"How many," Bumi asked. "Tell me, how many soldiers?"

"A couple thousand," the soldier said. "And that's for starters!"

"When will they be here?"

"Tomorrow, by nightfall."

Aang stood up. "If Omashu falls, then the last free city in the Earth Kingdom will be gone! The Earth Kingdom will fall completely under Guandao's control!"

Bumi shrugged. "Well, why don't we do what we did last time? Nothing!" He cackled loudly. "And then, when they think they've captured us, we strike at the opportune time!"

Aang shook his head. "You don't understand! They're not coming to_ capture_ Omashu – they're coming to murder every last citizen here!"

Bumi raised his finger and prepared to say something, but stopped.

"How many soldiers do you have here," Sokka asked.

"About a thousand; give or take."

"_Only a thousand_!?" Sokka smacked his forehead. "They outnumber us at least three to one!"

"Are there any loyal cities left here in the Earth Kingdom," Katara asked.

Bumi shook his head. "None."

Katara turned to Sokka. "The Southern Water Tribe isn't that far from here. Send a messenger hawk – now. Dad'll come with some warriors. Pakku and some other Waterbenders from the Northern Water Tribe came to our tribe – they can help us!"

She turned to the two soldiers. "You said they'll be here by tomorrow night?" The soldiers nodded frantically.

"Then we don't have much time." She turned to Bumi. "Do you have any messenger hawks?" Bumi nodded. "Then get some ready – we have to hurry."

"Can we evacuate the city," Aang asked.

"No," Bumi replied. "They're too many people. There's not enough time!"

"Then we should have the people get as up into the city as possible and barricade themselves in shelters; maybe inside the palace. In the meantime, your armies should prepare the city's defenses!"

Iroh stepped forward. "As a former General, I can take care of whipping your soldiers into shape."

Bumi bowed. "I would appreciate that, Iroh."

Sokka rubbed his chin. "I remember designing some explosives with the Mechanist, back at the Northern Air Temple. Maybe I could whip up a few."

"Thanks Sokka," Aang said. "We're going to need all the help we can get. This time we aren't fighting to stop tyranny. This time we're fighting for the very survival of these people."

Bumi placed his hand on Aang's shoulder. "The outer walls must not fall. If they do, and the city is breached, it's all over!"

"I know. I'll hold them as long as I can – 'cuz if the Southern Water Tribe doesn't get here in time, we're toast!"

Aang turned and looked at his friends. "The stakes here are higher than ever. If you don't want to fight, you don't have to."

Sokka put his arm around Aang's shoulder. "Aang, we've been with you through thick and thin – we've always been at your side. The invasion of the North Pole, wandering through that desert, Ba Sing Se, the Invasion and your final battle with Fire Lord Ozai. We'll be here with you even now."

Aang looked around at the rest of the group. They all nodded in agreement.

Toph gently punched Aang in the shoulder. "Come on, Twinkletoes. It's time to kick some Firebender tail!"

***

**Omashu – The Next Day – Afternoon**

The gang had spent the entire next day preparing the city's defenses. Iroh had taken charge of the military, and had pretty much whipped the soldiers into shape. You would never know it by his gentle exterior, but Iroh was a pretty tough taskmaster.

Sokka had been in his room, working on what seemed like some pretty powerful explosives. He had small, stone bottles, in which he poured explosive material inside of.

The Earth Soldiers had used their Earthbending to build up battlements on the outer walls of Omashu, where several dozen soldiers were stationed. Surrounding Omashu were huge gorges, and large rocky bridges over the gorges led to the city. The Earthbenders had collapsed the bridges, in the hopes of slowing Guandao's Fire army from crossing over and reaching the city.

Aang and the rest of the group stood waiting on the outer wall. The sun was beginning to set, sending red rays of light over the group. There was an eerie silence in the air; that great feeling of dread had crept in.

"Are you worried, Aang," Katara asked.

"A little," Aang said. He turned to her. "I have to win this battle, Katara. Not just for the people here, but for myself. I have to redeem myself."

"Why?" Katara had only heard Aang talk like this once before, after losing in a battle with Azula.

"Because I wasn't strong enough to stop Guandao. I failed to defeat him, and now, he's taken over. The whole world thinks he's _me_. The whole world thinks the Avatar is doing all these horrible things. I have to show them that the real Avatar is nothing like Guandao!"

Katara kissed Aang passionately. "You will face Guandao again," she said. "And this time, you will win!"

Aang nodded. He hoped so; he hoped he could find a way to beat Guandao without having to sacrifice the Avatar Spirit.

He took a deep breath and watched the setting sun, preparing for the coming storm.

**Ba Sing Se – Palace Bedroom – Evening**

Azula stood looking in her mirror, getting herself dressed for bed. There was a knock at the door. "Enter," she called.

General Rozar entered the room. "Your troops are nearing Omashu. They will be there within the hour."

"Good. Keep me updated on the battle's progress. That foolish air monk may believe he killed the Avatar, but I know better." She licked her lips. "I know far better. The Avatar _is_ still alive and in Omashu right now, no doubt. He must not be allowed to leave alive, do you understand, General?"

"Yes, M'lady."

"Good. Leave me."

She watched as the general left the room, and then turned back into the mirror. A voice out of thin air sent a shudder up her spine.

"My daughter, what has become of you?"

Azula's eyes narrowed. "Mother! I was wondering when you would show up again. Tonight celebrates my final victory over the Avatar!" Azula looked in the mirror. The reflection of her mother, Ursa, appeared in the mirror behind her.

"That is not why I am here, Azula."

"Then why are you here?"

"Because you are my daughter, Azula. I'm concerned over your well-being."

Azula snorted. "Since when? You were never so interested in my life when I was little."

"Azula, that's just not true. I care about you."

"You never cared about me! All you ever cared about was your precious little 'Zuko!'"

"What can I do to prove that I love you Azula? Tell me, and I'll do it. I'll do anything to show you how much I truly love you."

Azula sneered. "You really want to know what you can do? Do you really?" She clenched her fingers. "How about you just drop dead? Do you hear me? I WANT YOU TO DROP DEAD!"

Azula was in a rage. She began punching the mirror with her bare fists. The broken glass cut open her hands and her blood spewed across the wall. Azula didn't care. She was in so much of a rage and she continued to tear the mirror apart with her bare hands, the broken shards tearing open the skin on her hands.

Azula stopped, panting, like a wild animal. She screamed, and then fell to the ground in a fetal position, sobbing loudly.

**Omashu – Night**

There was a calm silence in the air. The trees were silent, the waters were still; the calm before the storm.

Aang, Toph, Zuko, Mai and Ty Lee stood atop the outer wall of Omashu with about several dozen Earth soldiers. Sokka, Katara and Suki had taken Appa, and were preparing Sokka's homemade bombs. Iroh and Loi were with Bumi in the palace, which was now serving as a control center and home base. The citizens of Omashu had been sent to the palace and barricaded themselves in its basement.

"They're coming," Toph breathed.

Everyone looked across the cliffs to the woods on the other side. They waited … an suddenly, hundreds of Fire Nation troops, mixed with a few Earthbenders from Ba Sing Se, appeared out of the trees. They all bore a new insignia on their armor – that of Guandao.

The Fire Commander stepped forth. "Citizens of Omashu," he shouted across the gorge to the soldiers atop the wall. "We are here because of your refusal to submit to our lord, Avatar Guandao!" (Aang felt like he was going to barf). "If you surrender now, we shall occupy your city, but spare your lives!"

"He's lying," Toph said. "They have no intention of sparing anyone!"

"Here's what I think of your _great_ Guandao," Aang shouted as he Earthbended a large boulder at the commander. The commander was struck in the head, and he went flying onto his back. The Commander staggered to his feet and motioned to the city. His troops set up strange machines all around the cliffs. Suddenly, large, mechanical, metal bridges began sprouting out of the machines and extended all the way to the other side. There were literally dozens of them.

"CHARGE!" The Fire Nation soldiers began crossing the bridges in large swarms, and began heading for the outer wall.

Atop the wall, the Earthbenders raised up some boulders. "Steady," Aang called them. The Fire Nation was getting closer. "FIRE!!!" The Earthbenders sent their boulders flying into the swarms of Firebenders, crushing a few and knocking out at least as many.

It didn't matter. There were too many of them. The Fire Nation reached the walls and began setting up wooden ladders. They began to scale the walls in large numbers. "Here they come," Toph shouted.

The Firebenders reached the top of the wall and swarmed it like a flood. "Don't give any ground," Aang shouted to the Earthbenders, as he air-blasted one troop over the side of the wall. "We can't let them get into the city!"

On the other side of the gorge, large catapults on wheels appeared out of the woods. Each catapult had an Earthbender from Ba Sing Se, loyal to Guandao, and a Firebender stationed to it. The Earthbender would lift a large boulder onto the catapult, and the Firebender would ignite it. The catapults sent dozens of flaming boulders straight at the wall, causing huge cracks in it, and sending those fighting atop it, Fire Nation and Earthbenders alike, tumbling over the side to their doom.

***

**Omashu Palace – Temporary Lab – Night**

"Hurry up, Sokka," Katara shouted as the ground beneath them shook as the catapults struck the walls. "The battle's already started!"

"I'm working as fast as I can," he spat back. The ground quaked again.

"Maybe you could work a little faster?"

"Maybe I could work faster if you'd _shut up_!" Sokka poured some explosive material in a metal container.

"O.k. that's it," he shouted. He slung a large sack across his shoulder and filled it to the bottom with dozens of his bombs. "Come on, we have to find Appa!" He hurried out of the room, Katara and Suki rushing after him.

**Omashu – Wall – Night**

"There's too many of them," Ty Lee shouted, as she deflected a punch from a Firebender. She caugh him off guard and disabled him with a few sharp punches and jabs.

Zuko was battling several soldiers at once using his twin swords, parrying attacks and using them to send fire blasts at other soldiers.

Suddenly, someone knocked him on the back of his head and he fell to the ground. He rolled weakly unto his back and watched as a Fire Nation soldier raised his sword for the kill. Zuko was paralyzed as he saw the sword descend toward his chest.

"YAAARGH!!!" The soldier dropped his sword and collapsed on top of Zuko, his back riddled with darts. Zuko looked up and saw Mai, who threw him a sly smile as she hurled another knife into the throat of a soldier trying to sneak up behind her.

Zuko tossed the dead soldier laying on top of him aside, gathered up his swords and rushed over to Mai. The two fought side by side as more soldiers poured atop the wall.

Meanwhile, Aang zipped through the battlefield, using his Airbending to knock the ladders down. The troops scaling it screamed as they plummeted hundreds of feet to the ground.

Even this did not slow the Fire Nation down. More and more catapults appeared and were beginning to fire at the base of the wall, causing huge cracks to begin to appear. The structure of the wall began to weaken.

**Appa's Back – Night**

Suki sat on Appa's back holding the reigns, while Katara and Sokka sat on his back, making final preparations for Sokka's bombs. They could see the battle taking place below on the wall. Sokka looked ahead. Across the other side of the gorge, catapults were firing relentlessly at the wall. He could tell that it was only a matter of time before the wall gave and collapsed – allowing the Fire Nation access into the city. They couldn't allow that to happen.

"We have to target those catapults," he shouted. "Head for those catapults!"

Suki pulled up on the reigns. "Yip yip!" Appa moaned and flew over the wall. Sokka peered over the edge; at least Aang and everyone else were managing to hold their own – but he knew that they couldn't hold the Fire Nation back for too much longer.

Now they were crossing over the gorge, and unto the other side. "Okay, get ready guys," Suki called behind her. Sokka and Katara reached into the sack and pulled out several bombs. They held them over the edge of Appa.

"Hold it," Sokka shouted to Katara. "Hold it. Hold it!"

"I think we've held long enough, Sokka!"

"Not yet!" They had to be absolutely precise; any slipup could be catastrophic.

'FIRE!!!" Sokka and Katara dropped several bombs unto the catapult. The catapult exploded in a giant fireball. _One down_, Sokka thought. _Only a gazillion more to go!_

He turned to Katara and flashed her thumbs up. "Good job!"

"Uh, guys," Suki called behind her. "We've got a problem here!"

The catapults had ceased firing at the walls, and were now taking aim at Appa! Suki twisted the reigns and narrowly avoided being struck by a flaming piece of rock.

"Come on Suki," Sokka called. "Keep dodging as best you can!" He and Katara unleashed another volley of bombs, destroying a second catapult.

Sokka was elated. _It was working!_ _His plans were working!_ BOOM! BOOM! More and more catapults exploded. What could possibly go wrong?

"Uh, Sokka?" Sokka turned around to see Katara, who held up an empty sack.

"We're out of bombs!"

***

Back at the wall, a group of Fire Nation soldiers were congregating around a giant crack at the base caused by the catapults. They picked up a battering ram, and began bashing it against the damaged structure. There was a loud groan; the wall couldn't take too much more stress.

Meanwhile, the sky bison had given up its bombing runs on the catapults, which had now resumed their assault on the wall.

CRASH!!! BOOM!!!

The wall just couldn't take it anymore. A huge section of it just collapsed under the duress, sending the soldiers fighting on that particular section falling along with it.

Below, hundreds of Fire troops flooded through the breach and into the city.

Above, Aang was in shock as he watched the wall collapse and the invasion of the city. He turned to the surviving Earth troops. "Fall back," he shouted. "Fall back to the palace!" The ordinary citizens of Omashu had been barricaded into the safety of the palace. They had to defend the palace no matter what!

Aang looked up at the cloudy sky. _Oh, where was the Southern Water Tribe?_

***

Suki piloted Appa back to the wall. Appa picked up Aang, Mai, Ty Lee, Zuko, Toph and as many Earth soldiers as he could handle and headed back for the palace.

Below, the Earth troops were retreating back to the palace, racing against the Fire soldiers who were spilling throughout the city. The Earthbenders had taken positions at the tops of the male chutes and sent boulders sliding down them into the lines of the Fire army. These attempts only served to slow the Fire Nation down, but did not stop them at all. They continued marching up the city, and towards the palace.

**Inside the Palace – Night**

Aang and the group rushed into the throne room, which had been converted to a temporary base of operations. Iroh was overseeing the battle and was giving orders to his men, Loi acting as his second-in-command.

"The situation is not good," Iroh said calmly. Sweat beaded his eyebrows. Zuko had never seen his uncle this worried.

"I know," Aang said. "They've breached the city and are headed here."

Iroh nodded. "They cannot be allowed to breach the palace."

A nearby soldier ran into the room. He had overheard the conversation. "They already did, sir. They're in the palace now, marching on our position right now!"

The remainder of the Earth soldiers entered into the throne room, and barricaded the throne room doors shut. Sokka joined in, pulling furniture frantically in front of the doors.

Outside, the Fire troops began bashing down the doors to the throne room. The Earth soldiers struggled to keep them shut. The door was already beginning to splinter.

Then, it stopped. Everyone watched curiously, wondering why they could have stopped, when suddenly, the door erupted into flames. The Firebenders were burning down the door!

Sokka sighed. It was over; the Southern Water Tribe wouldn't make it in time. They were all going to die. He turned to his friends.

"Guys, if we don't make it through this, I just wanted to say that I …"

"Never mind that," Katara said. "We _will_ make it through the night!"

She looked around the room. Everyone was staring at her – looking to her for encouragement. Katara cleared her throat.

"Aang and I have been through a lot together. We've fought everything from bounty hunters to assassins to the Fire Lord himself! We _won't _die! We _can't _die! Because the world still needs us! We have to save the world!"

She Waterbended some water out of her pouch, and held it ready, preparing for battle. The door crunched open, and dozens of Firebenders poured into the room. The remaining Earth soldiers, inspired by Katara's speech, charged forward, and the battle was joined.

**Outside Omashu – Night**

Across the gorge overlooking Omashu, the Fire Nation Commander smiled smugly. His forces were had already overrun the city, and his men had informed him that they were currently in the process of taking the palace. Nothing could stop them now.

Suddenly, he heard his men screaming. He whirled around as a giant wave of water gushed past him, sweeping dozens of his men away, and over the edge of the cliffs to the abyss below.

"_What the…_"

Dozens of Waterbenders, led by Pakku, emerged from the woods, sending wave after wave at the Firebenders.

"Attack," the commander ordered his remaining troops. "Attack the Waterbenders!"

Pakku smirked. "I was hoping you wouldn't come quietly."

**Throne Room – Night**

The gang was involved in a desperate life or death battle in the throne room. Bumi's soldiers had been reduced to a handful, and they all fought alongside the entire gang, struggling, fighting just to stay alive now.

Aang twirled his staff, sending air blasts left and right. Katara used her water whip, knocking several enemies' feet out from under them. Zuko and Mai fought side by side, Mai with her throwing knives and Zuko with his twin swords. Sokka used his sword to cut a swathe right through the enemy lines. Toph and Bumi used their Earthbending to bend the floor out from beneath the Fire troops. Ty Lee and Suki fought using their Kyoshi skills. And Iroh and Loi fought with their Firebending. Together, the gang was a mighty force.

But it wasn't enough. More and more Fire soldiers poured into the room, overrunning them with sheer numbers. No matter how hard they fought, they couldn't keep it up forever. They would tire out eventually against the seemingly endless numbers of their foes.

And now there was a new problem. The Fire troops, frustrated over their inability to kill their enemies, were now looking for a quicker solution. They began igniting the room on fire, hoping their enemies would burn to death.

Now the gang were trapped in an inferno, fighting desperately against the Fire Nation. The Fire troops bended the flames around them, so that they were unaffected by the extreme heat. Katara looked desperately at Aang; they had run out of time. She was wrong – they were going to die. Here. Now. There was no way out of it. One way or other, they were all going to die.

***

Suddenly, the intense heat disappeared. The flames were dying down. What was going on?

The Firebenders seemed just as perplexed as everyone else. They looked around at the now drenched room. _Water_? Where did all that water come from?

A jet of water shot through the doors of the throne room, knocking all the Firebenders off their feet. Pakku stood there, grinning, along with dozens of other Waterbenders. In addition were several Southern Water Tribe warriors, wearing wolves' heads and other fighting armor. And at the lead – Hakoda! Bato stood next to them. They were prepared for battle.

The Southern Water Tribe charged through the doors, easily overwhelming the Fire Nation. Even though they were outnumbered, it seemed that the Water Tribe was winning? _But how, _Aang wondered.

He glanced out the window and did a double take. The clouds were beginning to part, and the full moon's rays shone into the room. _The full moon! Of course!_ The full moon was empowering the Waterbenders – and diminished the Firebending of the Fire Nation.

The Water Tribe quickly routed the enemies in the throne room, who began to retreat. Katara, bruised and bloody, ran over to her father and embraced him. "DAD!"

Hakoda chuckled. "I'm glad to see you too, Katara!"

"You came just in time."

Hakoda nodded. "But the battle's not over yet."

"What are your orders," Bato asked.

"Retake the city – drive them out. Take prisoners when possible. I want as little bloodshed as we can help."

***

Outside the city, Aang and the gang led the charge along with the Southern Water Tribe. With the power of the full moon increasing their power, renewing them with increased vigor, they quickly met the Fire armies within the city walls. The Firebenders tried to strike, but no Firebending occurred and what little did were only tiny sparks; the full moon completely crippled their abilities. The Fire Nation was quickly losing ground; the troops, with the full moon, were becoming horribly demoralized. The tide was quickly turning.

Pakku and his Waterbenders stood atop the mail chutes. "Flood them out," he ordered. The Waterbenders sent huge waves of water down the chutes, flooding the lower levels of the city, sweeping the majority of the Firebenders away.

The remaining Fire Nation troops, seeing that there was no way they were going to claim a victory, turned tail and ran. They all exited the breach in the outer wall, crossing the metallic bridges. Toph waited until they made it safely across, before Metalbending the bridges, crushing them into scrap.

The battle was over. The Fire Nation had been defeated – for now.

**Omashu Palace – The Next Morning**

That morning, the survivors of the battle celebrated their great victory in what remained of Omashu. There would be massive reconstruction necessary; it would take months, even years. Crews of men went through the city, picking up refuse and dead bodies. Omashu would never fully recover after all this.

Bumi threw a great victory celebration feast throughout the city. The majority of the populace had survived the attack, taking refuge in the basements and cellars of the palace.

Aang and the rest of the gang had become even more famous in Omashu than they already were. The citizens were in a rush to meet their heroes, shake their hands, etc. After all this time, Aang still hadn't gotten used to all this attention. He took it in as best he could. Sokka was eating it all up.

"Yea, we are pretty great, aren't we?" Aang couldn't help but laugh.

Zuko was trying to get away from all the crowds. It had been a rough night on him; right now, all he felt like doing was sleeping.

Suddenly, the Cabbage Man appeared seemingly out of nowhere and grabbed his arm. "Zuko? Prince Zuko?"

_I knew it_, Zuko thought. _I knew he had recognized me before_.

He rubbed the back of his head. "Ummm, what can I do for you?"

The Cabbage Man was shaking his hand furiously. "I can't believe it's you!" He gripped Zuko by the shoulders, studying him carefully.

"Your mother is going to be _relieved _to know that you're still alive!"

Zuko was taken completely off guard. "_My mother_!?"


	17. Chapter 17: Shark Fin Island

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Avatar

**Omashu – Afternoon**

Zuko sat in a small parlor in Bumi's palace, staring deep into the fireplace. The Cabbage Man sat across from him.

"I know that this must be quite a shock to your system," Cabbage Man said.

"I'd say so." Zuko raised hand to his eyes and rubbed his temples. "So _how_ do you know my mother?"

"Well," Cabbage Man responded. "I think she can explain better than I can."

Zuko could feel his excitement rising. "You mean … you mean … I get to see her?" The Cabbage Man nodded, and Zuko practically jumped out of his seat in his joy. He couldn't believe his luck. After all these years of wondering, worrying if she was alive or dead; after all those years he suffered physical and emotional abuse at the hands of Ozai and Azula, he was finally going to get to see the one person who had always made things better. Whenever Azula abused him, or he suffered alienation from his father, Ursa had always been there for him.

After she left, Zuko felt like someone had clawed his heart out of his chest with their bare hands. For all these years, he felt an emptiness in his life; a hole that nothing could fill. Mai had helped to heal the gap, but there was still the hurt of not having his mother around. He would never admit it to anyone, and would probably deck anyone who would even suggest such a thing, but he missed the time he spent with his mother. He missed the late night talks, the advice, the hugs and kisses.

_How could she leave him?_ He understood _why_, but still. Did it hurt her as much as it hurt him. All he remembered was something about his grandfather, Azulon, ordering his father to murder him in exchange for receiving his uncle's birthright – and throne. When he was younger, he often wondered if his father truly would have done it. Ozai's burning his face and exiling him just for defending some new recruits that Ozai planned to sacrifice answered that question. As much as it hurt to admit it, deep down he knew that his father _would_ have killed him without batting an eyelash.

All those years Zuko spent hunting the Avatar, trying to regain his honor and his father's love were for naught; his father _never_ loved him to begin with. Zuko now understood the reason he was trying to earn Ozai's love was because deep down, he hoped that it would somehow fill the void left by Ursa's departure.

But now … Ursa was alive – looking for him. So many questions ran through Zuko's mind. What did she look like, was she in good health, etc. He _had _to see her!

"Do you know where she is," Zuko asked. "When can I see her?"

"Slow down, slow down," Cabbage Man said. "Of course you can see her. That's why I came looking for you. She sent me!"

"Where is she?"

"She's located on Shark Fin Island."

"Shark Fin Island?" Zuko had never heard of it. He doubted anyone else had, either.

"It's a remote island located by the North Pole; known only to a select few – like your Uncle."

"_Uncle?_" _Iroh knew about this place. Oh, Uncle was in so much trouble!_

"When can we go," Zuko inquired.

"Whenever you're ready, really."

"Then we'll go as soon as possible."

***

"Guandao's forces have been crippled, but not for long." Aang was talking with King Bumi; Iroh, Loi and Sokka were there as well, talking strategy and battle plans. "We have to stop him – and fast."

"I fear that our victory last night only served to anger Guandao," Iroh said. "And drive him to hunt us harder."

Bumi stroked his beard, as he gazed around at the group. "Well, does anyone have any suggestions?"

"Guandao's forces will return to Omashu," Aang said.

"And in greater numbers," Sokka added.

Aang nodded. "We have to evacuate the city, while Guandao's armies reinforce themselves. Get everyone out of here."

Bumi nodded. "I agree."

"But how do we stop Guandao," Loi asked.

"Leave that to me," Aang said. "As the Avatar, it is my responsibility to keep balance in the world. I will defeat Guandao; I have to defeat him."

"But how do we get to him," Loi asked. "His armies are too great. He has the backing of the Fire Nation and the rest of the Earth Kingdom."

"We need to gather support," Sokka said. "Re-gather our allies, just like at the invasion. Then we confront Guandao, and give him everything we've got!"

Loi turned to him. "I sure hope you guys have lots of allies. In case you haven't noticed, the very large army that attacked us last night was just a drop in the bucket compared to the size of Guandao's forces. I don't think that we can win this battle."

"What choice do we have," Sokka responded. "What should we do, just lie down and die? We've been outnumbered and outmatched before. I know the situation leaks bleak; but we can't do nothing!"

"Sokka's right," Aang said. "We do need to fight. If we do nothing, we die anyway. Wouldn't you rather go down fighting, than go down as cowards?"

Iroh patted Aang on the shoulder. "I would be honored to die, fighting alongside the Avatar."

Aang smiled warmly. "Thank you."

Sokka shuddered. "All this talk about us dying is making me hungry." He got up. "If anyone needs me I'll be in the kitchen."

"Sokka, wait," Aang called. "We need you to do us a favor."

"Okay, just make it snappy. You know that my angina flares up if I don't eat something every two hours!"

"Would you come with me to the Northern Water Tribe and ask them for their help?"

***

"So, why didn't you tell me," Zuko demanded.

"Would you be a little more specifice, nephew," Iroh answered. Zuko rolled his eyes.

"About Shark Fin Island! _About my mother!_"

"Your mother?"

"You knew! You knew about my mother all this time, and you never told me!"

Iroh gestured for Zuko to take a seat. "Because it was not yet time. Your mother and I agreed that you were not to know the truth until the time is right."

"And when would that be?"

"Right now; but your mother deserves the chance to tell you her story herself."

Zuko glanced down at the floor and nodded his head.

"I hope you can forgive me for not telling you about your mother, nephew."

Zuko looked up; he felt a small tear well up in his eye. He rushed over and embraced the old man. "Of course! You've been like a father to me, Uncle. You _are_ my father!"

Iroh fought to keep his own emotions in check, as he hugged his nephew back.

**The Next Day – Morning**

Zuko helped Aang and Sokka load up Appa. Since Shark Fin Island was only a little ways away from the North Pole, they had decided to stop off there on the way so that Zuko could reunite with his mother.

"So, Zuko," Sokka asked. "Are you excited to see your mother?"

"Very," Zuko replied. "But at the same time I'm a little nervous. I haven't seen her in so long."

"I know what you mean, buddy. I was so nervous when I saw my dad for the first time in over a year."

Aang, Cabbage Man, Sokka and Zuko climbed up on Appa's back. The rest of the gang had come to see them off.

"Bye," Aang called. "We'll see everyone in a few days."

"Come back quickly," Katara shouted.

"I will. Bye!"

With that, Appa levitated up in the air, and took off.

**Ba Sing Se – Palace Throne Room – Afternoon**

Monk Guandao sat on his throne, as several Sun Tzu warriors entered, and bowed low before him.

"My lord, it is complete. Your army is complete."

"Excellent," Guandao said. _Finally_. After all those years of experimenting, tampering with his Energybending, he had done it. His dream was finally realized.

His ultimate army was at last complete.

Guandao leaned forward. "Let's say we give them a test run, shall we?"

"Yes, of course, my lord."

**Appa's Back – Evening – A Few Days Later**

"There it is," Cabbage Man shouted, pointing forward frantically. "Straight ahead."

Zuko's eyes widened as he saw the tiny island. "Shark Fin Island," he whispered to himself. He could feel heart rate increase. _My mother is down there, somewhere_.

Aang could make out features of a small coastal village, along the shores of the island. "Shall I land there," he asked Cabbage Man.

"Yes, that's about right."

Aang landed his sky bison on a small beach. Nearby were several huts that appeared to be made of bamboo. Small bonfires were scattered throughout and harsh looking tikki-like statues grinned at them.

"This place is creepy," Sokka mouthed to Aang, who nodded in open-mouthed astonishment. The Cabbage Man walked straight past them, his arms raised, and started twirling around.

"So good to be back," he cheered. Aang looked at Sokka who made the crazy motion with his finger. Zuko elbowed him to get him to stop.

"HALT," a loud voice cried. The group found themselves surrounded by the island's inhabitants. They all seemed to be … what was the word Aang was looking for … primitive? They wore animal skins mixed with leaves for clothes, and wore feathered headdresses on their hats. They reminded them of the Fire Nation tribe that he and Zuko encountered while looking for the Firebending Masters.

Their leader looked more than a little unhappy to see them. He pointed his finger accusingly at Cabbage Man, who pointed to himself in a "who me," gesture.

"What are you doing here," the leader said. "I've told you a thousand times I don't want your stinkin' cabbages!"

Cabbage Man's face turned beat red as he rushed over to the leader in a huff and jabbed his finger in his chest. "Now see here, Tau! First off, cabbages are the most delicious delicacy ever placed on earth! _You should be so lucky that I would even consider selling such a divine food to a lowly creature such as yourself!_" Tau's eyes flashed angrily.

The Cabbage Man straightened himself up, proudly puffing out his chest. "And another thing! I am Her Highnesses' right hand man, and you will show me the respect I deserve!" Tau and the rest of the group collapsed into hysterical laughter. Cabbage Man turned red again.

"What exactly is so _funny_?!"

"You are not Her Highnesses' right hand man." Tau poked himself proudly in the chest with his thumb. "_I _am! You are … what was the word you used? A lowly creature. That is exactly what _you _are. _You_ are nothing more than Her Highnesses' errand boy!"

"_I'll show you errand boy!_" The two growled at each other, daring the other to make the first move. Sparks practically shot out of each other's eyes. Zuko gently pushed himself between them.

"Uh, we're here to see my mother?"

"Your mother," Tau said. "Who is your … _gasp! What happened to this kid's face?!_"

Zuko felt his eye twitch. "_What about my face_," he said with a deadly hiss.

"Uh," Sokka pointed out. "You might wanna do yourselves a favor and not mention the … uh…" Sokka pointed behind Zuko, and then made motions to his own face. Tau seemed to have gotten the picture.

"Forgive me," he said politely to Zuko. "I meant no offense … just startled was all."

Cabbage Man pointed at Zuko. "This boy is here to meet with Her Highness. _She _holds him in great esteem – even higher than me!"

"Not very high then," Tau quipped.

Cabbage Man narrowed his eyes. "I don't like you."

Tau rolled his eyes. "Very well then; come! We will lead you to Her Highness!"

***

Tau and his tribe of warriors led the group through a thick forest. Sokka glanced nervously around at the trees. He saw some freaky looking eyes staring at him. "Uh, guys," he called. "What are those things?"

Tau laughed. "Bloodsucking Droughnauts!"

"B-blood. Did you just say bloodsucking?"

Tau nodded. "It's o.k. They only attack those that have consumed a large amount of meat within the past few hours. So as long as you haven't eaten any meat, you'll be fine."

Sokka's eyeballs shot open. "Ummm, we might wanna hurry up and get through here as fast as possible!"

"Why?"

"Oh, no reason. Just a feeling I have."

After about a quarter of an hour of walking throughout the woods, (to Sokka, it seemed much longer), they came to a clearing. In the clearing, was what appeared to be a large building. It was similar in design to the ones back in the village, but much larger. Around the giant hut were several smaller huts. Several natives stood guard. One native marched up to Tau, and embraced him.

"It's good to see you. What can I do for you, my friend?"

Tau gestured to the rest of the group. "These people wish to see Her Highness."

The other native bowed, and Tau led the group past and towards the colossal hut.

There were several rooms inside the hut. Tau led them to the largest one, which had a curtain drawn over the door. He turned to them. "Wait here." He parted the curtain and entered the room, the Cabbage Man following him.

They waited for what seemed to Zuko to be hours (it was really only a few minutes). The curtain parted and Tau and the Cabbage Man emerged. Tau pointed to Aang.

"Her Highness wishes to speak with you." Aang nodded, and headed towards the curtain, Sokka and Zuko following them. Tau raised his hand and blocked them. "Her Highness wishes to see the Avatar – _privately_."

Sokka was about to protest and Zuko looked downcast. _Who was this woman? Could she possibly be his mother?_

***

Aang entered the room and gazed around. The room was large, but cozy. On the floor were lavish rugs and carpets. There was a large, warm fireplace roaring. A Pai Sho table was set up in the corner. At the far end, was a large chair, and upon that sat a woman. She appeared to be royalty from the way she was dressed. The woman was still quite pretty, even through her age. Her dark hair had streaks of grey running through it, and her smooth skin had a few wrinkles.

Aang guessed that she was "Her Highness" and bowed immediately in respect. The woman laughed softly.

"There is no need for the Avatar to bow to me," she said. Aang flushed.

The woman got up, and walked over to him. "I have been watching you for a long time, Aang," she said. "All through your many journeys and adventures, I've been watching you."

"How?"

"Even though I was exiled from my home, I still retain some influence in the world. I have had people following you, making sure that you overcame the many obstacles life threw your way."

"Such as the Cabbage Man?" The woman nodded.

"Oh, yes, he was one of my greatest informants. I ordered him to follow you and your friends on your journey, and to keep me informed on your progress."

"So that's why we've spotted him all over," Aang exclaimed. "But why? Why are you keeping tabs on me?"

"Because as the Avatar, you were the last hope for my people. I knew what the world was up against in the war, and I was powerless to stop it. I knew you were the only one who could stop the Fire Lord, and so I tracked your progress, knowing that you were the one destined to defeat him."

Aang nodded. _Well that made sense._ He was the Avatar, so it was only reasonable that people would want to keep an eye on him.

"However Aang," she said. "This … _monk _… is far more powerful than Fire Lord Ozai. Your upcoming battle will be the most difficult yet, and if you lose, the whole world loses. The whole world will be plunged into an age of darkness and tyranny such as has never been seen before."

"I know," Aang said. "But I don' know if I can defeat Monk Guandao. I've seen his power, and with Apollyon possessing him, there's no telling what he's capable of!"

The woman smiled. "I believe in you, Aang. Everything you've gone through in your life, being lost for a hundred years, battling the Fire Nation, even your final battle with the Fire Lord were all just tests – to prepare you to win this final duel.

"But I want you to know, Aang, that I will be here for you, and so will your friends. You're not as alone in this fight as you think you are."

She leaned closer to Aang. "Remember, that while there are forces of evil working in this world, there are good forces at work as well."

Aang smirked. "You're Zuko's mother, aren't you?"

Ursa smiled and patted Aang on the back. "On top of everything, you're pretty smart, too!"

***

Aang parted the curtain, and exited the room. Sokka and Zuko, who were seated on the floor, sprang up suddenly.

"What happened?"

"What did she say?"

Aang pointed back into the room. "You're mother's waiting for you, Zuko!"

"Good luck, buddy," Sokka whispered.

Zuko gulped. Here he was, the moment he had been dreaming of for years. He felt so nervous; he didn't think he had the strength to walk through that curtain. But his mother was there, on the other side.

After much uncertainty, he parted the curtain.

***

When Zuko entered the room, his mother had her back to him, but she heard his footsteps as he walked in. She bit her lip, afraid, not knowing what to say.

Zuko stood there awkwardly himself. He also didn't quite know what to say. So he went with what came to his mind first. "Hi … mom."

Ursa turned around, and her eyes met Zuko. "My baby," she whispered. "My baby!" Ursa rushed over and flung her arms around her son, kissing him frantically.

Before, as a child, Zuko would have resisted his mothers attempts to hug him. Now, after having been reunited with her after all these years, he allowed himself to enjoy it.

"Here," Ursa said. "Let me take a look at you." She held Zuko's face in her hands, and her eyes welled up in tears. "My baby, my poor baby! What happened?" She fought to hold back her tears. Zuko guessed that she was reacting to the scar over his eye.

"If I had known … if only I had known!" She flung herself around Zuko again. "I'm so sorry." The tears flowed freely now. "I'm so sorry. I wish I had never had to leave you!"

She held her son firmly in her grip. She didn't want to let go; she never wanted to let him go, not ever again.

"I'm sure you have so many questions for me. I want you to know that I never wanted to leave you."

"Why did you," Zuko asked.

"It's very complicated. Your father was going to … well, he was going to do something horrible."

"I already know," Zuko admitted. "He was going to kill me so he could become Fire Lord."

"How did you – how could you possibly…?"

"Azula and I kinda … overheard the whole thing," he said sheepishly.

"Well then you understand why I did what I did," she said. She wasn't really hoping for understanding here, just forgiveness.

"I know," Zuko said. "I don't quite know what you did. I'm not too sure I want to know. I know Father did banish you. But where did you go?"

"Well, Uncle Iroh was _very_ helpful."

"Uncle?"

"Oh yes. After I was banished from the Fire Nation, I went to find your Uncle. He was on his way home from his siege of Ba Sing Se, and I found him. I told him everything. He introduced me to an … _acquaintance _… of his – a certain merchant who sold cabbages."

"Cabbage Guy?"

Ursa nodded. "Oh yes, he was so very kind and helpful. He brought me here, to this island. He made me an honorary member of his … let's just say … a secret society."

Zuko's eyes fell on the Pai Sho table in the corner, particularly the White Lotus tile. "Let me guess," he grinned. "The Order of the White Lotus!"

Ursa looked genuinely surprised. "Yes, how did you know?"

"Uncle's a member. He told me all about it."

She shook her head. "Iroh never could keep his mouth shut."

"So you're a member of the Order of the White Lotus?"

"Yes."

"And the Cabbage Man is too," he asked incredulously.

"Hard to believe, isn't it?"

Ursa continued to survey her son. "I can't believe how much you've grown – both physically and mentally."

She gently kissed him on the forehead. "Zuko, you've matured far better on your own than you ever could have with me."

"That's not true."

Ursa nodded her head. "Yes it is. If it hadn't been for your life trials and tests, you wouldn't have been half the man you are today. You've learned far more on your own than you _ever_ could have with me. You've overcome so much and you have no idea how proud I am of you!" Zuko blushed.

The two spent the next half hour catching up, asking questions, telling each other how much they missed each other. Finally, the conversation swung to a topic neither one felt particularly comfortable with.

"What about Azula," Ursa asked.

"She's … she's gone, mom." Zuko hated to admit it. "She was slipping as a child, but at least with you around, she was able to be kept in check. After you left, dad completely messed her up. She's become a psychopath … a _murderer_!"

"I can't believe that," Ursa responded. "I'm sure those are all exaggerations."

"It's true mom! She tried to kill Uncle, she tried to the Avatar, and she tried to kill _me_! Who knows _how_ big her body count really is!"

"What have I done," Ursa said, burying her face in her hands. "Could my leaving have pushed Azula towards all this?"

"I don't think so," Zuko said. "I think that it all began during her childhood. She was jealous that you and I had such a good relationship! She … she thinks that you thought she was a monster – that you _hated_ her!"

"That's not true," Ursa protested. "She was my daughter! How could I hate her? I carried her for nine months, I fed her, was there when she first walked and talked. I _loved_ her! I _still_ love her!"

"I know you do, mom, but she doesn't think you do. She's convinced that you think she's a monster, and damned if she hasn't become one!"

"Zuko, that's your sister!"

"I know! But it's the truth, as painful as it may be! We have to accept that she may never be cured!"

"I don't believe that," Ursa said. "I think that if I could show her that I still love her, and don't see her as a monster, there might be hope. I would do _anything _to prove it to her! _Anything_..."

***

**Shark Fin Island – The Next Morning**

Zuko had convinced his mother to return with them back to Omashu, where all their old friends were gathering together for the final battle with Guandao. Iroh and Bumi were reuniting the rest of the members of the Order of the White Lotus. Katara and Toph were gathering what allies that had left within the Earth Kingdom. And now, they were headed for the Northern Water Tribe, to gain the support of Chieftain Hahn.

Zuko was helping Ursa unto Appa's back. "Are you sure this thing is safe?"

"I can assure you," Aang said. "Appa is perfectly safe."

"And, it's a stylin' way to fly," Sokka added. Ursa raised her eyebrows and looked at Zuko, who smiled and nodded.

"Well, if you're sure." She turned back to Cabbage Man and Tau. "You guys will meet us back at Omashu – and try not to kill each other."

"Yes, Ma'am," they said in unison, eyeballing each other with intense dislike.

Aang waved goodbye to everyone. "Alright Appa, yip-yip!"

**Appa's Back – Afternoon**

"There's the Northern Water Tribe!" Sokka pointed ahead. "Do you really think that they can help us, Aang?"

"Of course. They have some of the toughest Waterbenders in existence there."

"As long as they don't put me back in prison," Sokka mumbled.

"That's strange," Aang said, as he brought Appa closer to the city. "There's no one here to greet us."

He flew Appa over the city. Below were signs of battle. Aang could feel the food in his stomach repeating. _What had happened_?

Aang landed Appa near the Chieftains palace, and everyone climbed off. What they found was a massacre.

Buildings, completely collapsed and dead bodies littered the entire area. "Firebenders," Sokka said.

Zuko turned a body over to investigate it. It was covered in bloody slices all over. "Not Firebenders," Zuko said grimly. Ursa looked ready to burst into tears.

Aang rushed over to investigate with Zuko. He could feel his blood freezing over, but it wasn't because of the cold. It was because of the mysterious slices all over these bodies. Aang had seen this type of attack before.

"This is the same type of attack Guandao used on me!" He shuddered at the thought of Airbending used that way. He looked up at everyone. "But no matter how powerful he is, he couldn't have killed off the entire tribe _by himself_, could he?"

Suddenly, they heard someone weakly cough behind them. Sokka turned around. "HAHN!"

Hahn was lying on his back, covered in similar slices. Blood gushed out of his wounds, staining the ice around him a crimson red. "_S-Sokka_," he said weakly.

Sokka ran over to him, and dropped next to him. _Damn, where's Katara with her stupid spirit water_, he thought. "It's okay, Hahn," he tried to comfort him. "Everything's gonna be o.k. We're gonna get you some help."

"D-don't bother," Hahn said. "It's … too late … lost … so much blood."

"What did this to you, Hahn?"

"An army." Hahn winced; Sokka could tell he was slipping. "They … came here. Told us … we must submit … to … the Avatar … world government. I-I told them … I don't care if it is the Avatar … the … the Northern Water Tribe … is its own … sovereign state … and they attacked."

"Who were they," Sokka asked. "Firebenders?"

"No … it was … it was … an army of Airbenders!"

"WHAT?!" Aang was shocked beyond belief. "How could there be an _army_ of Airbenders? Monk Guandao and I are the last ones."

Hahn shook his head. "I … don't know." His eyes were becoming frantic; he knew he was on death's doorsteps. He grabbed Sokka by the shirt.

"S-Sokka … I know … we didn't always … get along, and … I know I've mistreated … you in the past. Forgive me."

"I already have." Sokka was on the verge of tears.

Hahn smiled. "Thank … you." Blood had started to gush out of Hahn's mouth, and his breathing became more erratic. "I just want … you to know … I see you … as an equal … a brother."

Sokka nodded sadly. "Thank you. You're my brother, too"

"And when you finally … face this … 'monk guy' … Aang … give him a punch … from me!" Hahn's breathing slowed … and stopped altogether. Sokka felt him die in his arms.

Sokka stood up, slowly, wiping the tears from his eyes. "We should give all these people a decent burial; especially Hahn. He may have been a jerk throughout his life, but he died a hero."

Zuko held his mother, who was wiping her eyes. Zuko tried to be strong, even though seeing all this bloodshed affected him greatly. He would have burst into tears a long time ago, but he was too much of a "man" to allow others to see him cry.

Aang walked over to where Hahn lay, and kneeled down. "I'm sorry we didn't make it here in time." He looked at all of the dead bodies. "I'm sorry that we couldn't save you. I promise you won't have died in vain. None of you will have died in vain."

Aang stood up, feeling angrier than ever before. Guandao. That name now burned in Aang's mind. Monk Guandao had taken everything away from him. He was behind the war that killed millions of innocent people. He was behind the purges of the Airbenders. He was behind Monk Gyatso's death. He was now the ruler of the world, killing anyone who refused to submit to his rule. The Northern Water Tribe were his latest victims. He couldn't let it continue anymore. He _wouldn't_ let it continue anymore. With each new victim, the flame in Aang's heart increased. There was no way he could forgive Guandao – he couldn't!

And now, to make matters worse, Guandao had somehow created an army of Airbenders. _Was there no end?! _Guandao was now using his people's ancient and beautiful bending art for his own evil purposes!

In his frustration and rage, Aang let out a yell which shook the nearby glaciers up, his soul now on fire.

**Lake Laogai – Afternoon**

General Rozar led Monk Guandao through the deepest recesses of Lake Laogai. This underwater facility had once belonged to Long Feng and the Dai Li, but Guandao had now converted it to his own purposes – and experimentation.

"My lord, your troops have returned from the Northern Water Tribe," Rozar said.

Guandao smiled. "And?"

"The Northern Water Tribe is in ruins. There were no survivors."

"Good. How many casualties did we suffer?"

"None, my lord."

"Excellent. Their performance exceeded even my expectations."

After all those years of experimenting with Energybending, Guandao had finally completed his ultimate masterpiece.

He came to a balcony, overlooking a very large chamber. Inside, were thousands upon thousands of Guandao's new army – an army of Airbenders that Guandao had created through manipulating Energybending.

The wicked monk smiled. Nothing and no one could stop him now!


	18. Chapter 18: A Familiar Face

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Avatar

**Omashu – A Few Weeks Later**

Most of the population of Omashu had been evacuated from the city by the time Aang returned, and were hiding out in safe houses throughout the Earth Kingdom, just in case Guandao's forces attempted to wipe Omashu out again. As Aaang led the group back towards the palace, he saw Katara waiting for him outside. The two rushed towards each other and kissed.

"I've missed you," she said tearfully.

"Me too," Aang replied.

"Everyone's waiting for you inside."

"Everyone?"

"Yea. Zuko's uncle called the entire Order of the White Lotus, and Toph and I have gotten in touch with the others. Apparently, there's a small underground Earth Kingdom resistance – led by Haru's father! They've been performing hit and run tactics on Guandao's armies; ambushing their troops, stealing weapons and supplies, basically anything they can do to mess them up, really."

"Is Haru here," Aang asked.

"_Everyone_'s here! Haru, his dad, all of Jet's old gang, the Boulder, even Teo and the Mechanist!"

"The Mechanist," Sokka exclaimed. He rubbed his hands together greedily. "Maybe he and I can put together some new weapons!"

"They're all inside – come on!"

***

Katara led everyone to a parlor in the palace, where a large group of the strangest assortment of people you've ever seen were assembled. Aang's eyes roved across the room: almost everyone he met in the Earth Kingdom during his quest to defeat the Fire Lord was here!

The Mechanist, who was missing some eyebrows, and maybe a few new fingers since they last met and Teo were there. All of Jet's old gang were there; Pipsqueak, the Duke, Smellerbee and Longshot. Aang assumed that they all got back together after Jet's unfortunate demise at the hands of Long Feng.

The Boulder stat in the corner arm wrestling Toph. Toph was winning.

Meanwhile, several members of the Order of the White Lotus had been gathered together by now – Jeong Jeong, Master Piandao and several other men that Aang had never met before. They were conversing with Iroh, who glanced up towards the direction of Zuko and his mother. His face widened into a bright grin.

"URSA!" He rushed forward and embraced his sister-in-law in an inadvertently rough hug.

"Iroh," she said, smoothing out her skirts. "It's so wonderful to see you again!"

"Not as much as it is to see you."

"I must thank you, Iroh," she said. She cleared her throat. "For looking out for Zuko all those years."

"I was just doing what any good Uncle would have done." He drew Zuko over and roughly hugged him as well; Zuko's face began to flush, as he noticed that several people were eyeballing him, and snickering. "Zuko is like a son to me."

Meanwhile, Sokka was dancing around the room like a nut, waving his sword around, trying to get Piandao's attention. The people around him gave him a wide berth, trying to avoid his wildly swinging blade.

"Master Piandao! Look, I've been practicing, just like you told me! Look! Master! MASTER!"

"That's nice, Sokka," Piandao said, sipping a cup of tea.

"But you're not looking!"

"Yea, yea, I saw," the sword master said, waving Sokka away with his hand.

"But you were looking in the total opposite direction!"

Jeong Jeong cleared his throat. "Can we get started, please," he asked the group.

"Not yet," Bumi responded. "We're still missing two people."

"Who are we missing," Aang asked.

Suddenly, the door flung open. "Are we too late?"

Everyone turned to see a sweating and panting Cabbage Man holding unto the doorframe for support. Tau stood behind him, looking completely grumpy.

"Look what you did," Tau shouted. "We _are_ late! I told you we didn't have enough time to stop and sell your stupid cabbages!"

"Stupid? _Stupid?!_" Cabbage Man was shaking in anger. Sensing trouble was about to start, Ursa walked over to them, and guided the Cabbage Man to a nearby chair.

"Don't worry, you two. We haven't started anything yet." The Cabbage Man looked pretty relieved.

Everyone settled down and looked expectantly at Iroh, who was about to speak. Iroh had been using his military expertise to prepare for the upcoming battle and was now going to lecture on their battle plans.

Iroh stood up and cleared his throat. "As you all know, we are planning an assault on Ba Sing Se. We will attempt to break through the walls of the city. Mr. Mechanist, is your invention ready?"

The Mechanist stood up. "_Almost_ ready. I just have to hammer out all the … fine details."

Sokka looked excited and began bouncing up and down on his seat. "What is it, what is it?"

"A giant drill," the Mechanist beamed. "I got the idea from the one the Fire Nation used. Of course, I also added a few modifications of my own."

Iroh nodded. "Well done." He looked around the room. "Of course, as you are all aware, the attempt to break through the wall is really a diversion to draw all of Guandao's armies outside of the city. Most of the fighting will take place outside of the wall. This will give Aang a chance to sneak into the city and battle Guandao without any interference."

Sokka looked over at Aang. "So do you have a plan for when you fight Guandao? You gonna unleash some Avatar magic on him?"

Aang nodded. "Yea, yea I got it covered. Don't worry about it." Aang didn't want to tell anyone else about what Avatar Roku had told him. That the Avatar Spirit was wounded. While he retained his bending abilities, he would be unable to go into the Avatar State until Guandao and Apollyon were defeated.

However, Aang did have a plan. He had done a lot of thinking over the past week, ever since he saw the complete massacre of the Northern Water Tribe. He had grown to hate Guandao. He hated him with a burning passion.

Aang planned to do something that went against everything he believed in. It went against his very nature. It was a tough decision, but he knew he had to do it.

Aang planned to kill Monk Guandao. He knew that he shouldn't. He remembered that the Air Monks he grew up with all his life had constantly told him to never kill. But this time, Aang had decided to make an exception.

Hopefully, by killing Guandao, Apollyon would be sent back to the Spirit World, thus healing the Avatar Spirit and reversing all the Energybending he had performed.

The only question was, was Aang going to kill him because it was a necessary task, or was he going to do it because he hated the monk?

***

Aang was in his bedroom that night, meditating on the floor. He had set his mind on his goal – defeating Guandao. His entire mind was concentrated on it.

However, there was a deep sinking feeling in his stomach, as though he were not completely comfortable with the idea of killing. He really wasn't. But Aang had made this decision, and he was committed to going through with it, as unpleasant as it was.

Aang's mind was swimming. When it came down to it, could he kill Guandao? He imagined it, Guandao, defeated, broken and beaten before him. When the moment of decision came, could he do it? He didn't think so.

But then he remembered everything the monk had done; everything he had done to _him_, personally. He started the war and had all of the Air Nomads murdered. He murdered Monk Gyatso. He launched a one hundred year campaign both to capture him and conquer the world. He had pretended to be Aang's friend. He sat with them, listening to their plans, acting as if he cared about them – only to knife them all in the back. He then proceeded to enslave the world, pretended to be the Avatar, attacked Omashu and massacred the entire Northern Water Tribe. And to add insult to injury, he had used Energybending to create an army of Airbenders!

The flame in Aang's soul continued to ignite, spreading fiery tendrils throughout his heart and through the rest of the body. He had to make Guandao pay – he _would_ make him pay!

Now, when Aang envisioned the defeated Guandao laying before him, he could easily picture himself delivering the final blow. And the part that really frightened Aang, was that he almost _enjoyed_ it!

***

The next thing Aang knew, he was surrounded by a scarlet vortex that swirled all around him. He could feel violent winds blowing, as though a hurricane was roaring overhead.

The next thing he knew, it had stopped as soon as it started. Aang found himself in a thick forest. _Where am I_, he thought. _Is this the Spirit World?_

Aang began walking through the woods. "Hello," he called out. "Hello? Is anybody here?" No response. _This is really creepy_, he thought.

As he journeyed, he could see light ahead. _A clearing!_ Aang started jogging towards it. After running for what felt like five minutes, he exited the woods … and almost plunged hundreds of feet. He would have almost fallen over the edge, if he hadn't caught himself in time.

He was standing over a large chasm, the bottom of which was filled with giant rocks. He looked across to the other side and decided that it wasn't that big a gap. He could probably make it, with some Airbending of course.

Aang backed up several paces and then charge over the cliff. He flicked his staff, which opened up to form his glider, and he gently flew across. After flicking his staff again, he continued on his way.

As Aang continued walking, he stepped in a large puddle. He looked around, and noticed that he was beginning to enter a large, brown bog. _There's something familiar about this place_, he thought.

He noticed a large cave, up ahead. _Have I been here before? _He noticed a nagging feeling in his stomach, telling him to enter that cavern.

Pure blackness surrounded him as he walked through the cave entrance. He journeyed on through the darkness.

Suddenly, flames appeared all around him. A figure emerged out of the fire. "Nice to see you, Avatar!"

Aang looked on in shock. "Fire Lord Ozai?!"

The former Fire Lord's face was filled with rage. "Yes Aang. It's me. I've come back from the grave – for revenge!" The Fire Lord blasted Aang with a jet of flames. Aang countered with a blast of air, deflecting the attack. Spinning in the air, Aang sent his own fire attack at Ozai.

The attack hit him head on. Ozai stood there, shock on his face. Then his body appeared to flicker, before vanishing completely. Aang was in a state of horror and surprise.

"It wasn't him," he said. "It was just a vision."

Clearly shaken, he continued on.

Azula suddenly appeared before him.

"Hello Avatar."

"Azula!"

"Yes. You murdered my father, Avatar."

"No, I didn't. I…"

"Shut it! I don't want to hear anymore of your lies!"

Blue flames sprouted from her fingertips. Aang watched the swirling blue fire streaking towards him. He twirled his glider, bouncing the attack back at her.

Again, like Ozai, Azula completely vanished.

"Another vision," Aang said.

Further along, Aang suddenly had another vision, this time of Sokka and Toph.

Aang had no idea what to say, so he went with, "uhhh, hey guys!" He smiled widely.

Sokka and Toph were not smiling. "We're dead Aang," they said in unison.

"You're … _what_?"

"Dead. You fought Guandao. You couldn't beat him. He killed you. Then he killed us. We're dead because of YOU!"

"No," Aang replied hysterically. "NO!!! You can't be dead – I haven't even fought him yet! The battle's still in the future!"

"This _is_ the future, Aang. This is what happens in the future. This is what's going to happen!"

"NO!!! NOOO!!!"

Sokka and Toph disappeared into nothingness, just like the previous visions.

Aang could feel his forehead bathed in sweat. He hastily wiped it away. _O.k. These visions are becoming waaaaaaayyyy too intense! _He didn't know how much more he could handle of them!

After continuing on for a few minutes, he saw an unusual object appear. _What is it?_

It appeared to be an oblong box, rectangular. He edged over to the box and peered over it. On one end was a circular glass window, into which Aang looked. Looking in, he almost collapsed from sheer horror.

The box wasn't just any box. It was a coffin!

And inside of the coffin, was the body of Katara!

Aang began crying. Of course, he knew it wasn't real, it was just a vision. But the sight of Katara dead was just too much for him to handle. He broke down into hysterical sobs.

"Katara," he wailed, gently tapping on the glass. "Wake up. _Please_, wake up!"

CRASH!!!

The glass shattered, and Katara's hand shot up and grabbed Aang around the collar. She bolted upright, and looked ready to throttle him.

"I'm dead, Aang! I'M DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!!!"

"_Me?!_ No, I didn't … I couldn't …"

"That's right you couldn't. You couldn't defeat Guandao! So he killed me; killed us all!"

Aang curled up in a fetal position, crying hysterically. "No," he repeated to himself. "No, no, no, no, NO!"

When he opened his eyes, all of the visions had vanished. The cavern had become less dark as well.

Aang stood up, rubbing his eyes. Now he knew where he was! He had been here once before, during Zhao's attack on the North Pole, so long ago. Here he had met…

"Koh! I know you're here!"

Koh – an ancient spirit, known as the face stealer. If one showed any emotion in front of him, he would steal their face. Koh had built up quite a collection of them over the years.

Aang heard a clicking noise behind him, as though dozens of insectoid feet were clattering together in unison. Aang wiped any emotion off of his face quickly. If one came face to face with Koh, one could not show any emotion, or Koh would snatch it for himself and add it to his vast collection.

"The Avatar! It has been too long." A large centipede-like creature appeared. Aang had never seen his real face; no one saw his real face – _ever_! When talking to someone, Koh would often use one of the faces he had stolen. This time, the face was that of a young woman, with pale white skin and bright red lips.

"Again, you grace me with your presence Avatar. Twice – within the same year! Lucky me!"

"So you were behind all those visions I had, weren't you," Aang asked.

"Why yes," Koh said. "I created them by manipulating your mind."

Aang was indignant, but he was careful not to show it. "Why? Why would you do that," he asked in a monotone voice.

Koh whirled around, face to face with Aang. "BECAUSE YOU NEED TO KNOW THE CONSEQUENCES OF WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF YOU LOSE THIS BATTLE," he shouted. Koh was hoping to push Aang to show some emotion, any emotion, so that he could snatch up his face.

Aang remained as calm as ever. "So if I lose the battle, I lose all my friends too?" _Why does everything have to be so complicated for me,_ he thought.

Koh began encircling Aang. "Then you understand the magnitude of your … _predicament_. But you will not be the only one who will be affected, now will you?"

Suddenly, the room started swirling around him. He could tell that Koh was manipulating his mind to show Aang another vision.

Aang saw the entire Earth Kingdom – desolate, burned to a crisp. The entire world was falling apart. Guandao was the supreme ruler of the entire earth. The entire population was worshipping him as god on earth.

Everyone living was working in giant factory mills, producing weapons of war for the New World Order. Even the Fire Nation was brought under the tyranny of this corrupt world government.

Those who refused to go along with it were hunted down and exterminated like vermin by the organs of the government.

The Water Tribes had been completely wiped out.

The Earth Kingdom had descended into total tyranny.

And finally, the Air Nomads. Koh took him to the rebuilt Southern Air Temple. Instead of a serene meditation spot, the temple had become what appeared to be a military training outpost. Dozens of soldiers stood in lines. Instead of the peaceful meditations of the monks, they were practicing violent combat drills, using aggressive air attacks.

"No more," Aang shouted. "I don't want to see anymore!"

Koh returned him to the giant cavern. Aang, quickly realizing how upset he had become, blanked out any emotion. Koh eyed him suspiciously.

"You see, Aang, the whole world is depending on you. This is what will happen if you lose this battle."

"I know," he replied. "I can't believe it, it was even worse than I imagined."

He looked over at Koh. "Will this all definitely happen?"

Koh nodded, changing his face to that of a man with a bulbous nose. "You will lose this battle, Aang. AND ALL YOUR FRIENDS ARE GOING TO DIE!!!"

Aang looked behind him, and saw Katara just standing there. Suddenly, Azula appeared behind her and pointed her fingers. Katara burst into flames!

"KATARA," he screamed. He couldn't help it. The shock of seeing her burning, dying was too much for him. As this latest vision faded, Aang realized too late that he had shown emotion - fear.

The bulbous-nosed face grinned maniacally. "YOUR FACE IS MINE!!!"

***

Sokka excitedly opened the door to Aang's bedroom. "Hey Aang," he said. "Master Piandao's been showing me some new sword moves. I'm so pumped for this battle. Of course, I miss my old space sword, but this one will have to do I guess."

He blinked as Aang didn't respond. "Hey, Aang, didn't you hear me?"

He walked briskly over to where Aang was sitting, meditating. He waved his hand in front of his face. "Hellooooo?"

"Hey num-nuts," a voice called behind him. Sokka whirled around, to see Toph standing in the doorway with her arms folded. "He won't wake up, doofball."

Sokka stared blankly. "Huh?"

Toph sighed in exasperation. "He does this when he meditates. He goes into the Spirit World. You can't wake him up; nothing can. The whole building can come crumbling down around us and he wouldn't notice."

"Sooo, he's in the Spirit World," Sokka asked. Toph nodded smugly.

"Oh," he said. "Well then that explains it."

He looked over at the meditating Avatar. "Think he's o.k. in there?"

"I'm sure he's fine, Snoozles." She gestured for Sokka to follow her. "Come on, I just put some bug eggs in Ty Lee's bed and they're about ready to hatch."

"This is gonna be good," Sokka giggled and the two exited the room, closing the door behind them.

***

Aang was having a rough time in the Spirit World. A giant mouth had appeared on Koh's underbelly. Rows upon rows of pointed teeth lined this 'mouth' which, Aang could only guess, Koh used to suck people's faces off.

Koh let out a wail and then charged at Aang. Aang twirled his hands, creating a ball of air, unto which he leaped. He rode his air scooter out of the way, as Koh bored straight through the wall with a crash.

Aang landed gracefully on the floor of the cave and looked around. _Where's Koh?_

He felt the ground beneath him begin to rumble. He air blasted himself upward as Koh bored through the ground beneath him. Aang twisted in midair, just evading the sucking mouth.

"Dodge and evade, Avatar," Koh sneered. "Is that all you're going to do? Aren't you going to fight back at all?" The spirit snickered. "No wonder you're going to lose the battle with Guandao! You don't have the cold blooded nature necessary to beat him!"

Aang leaped to the side as Koh went for him again. "I defeated Fire Lord Ozai!"

"Ozai? OZAI!? Ozai is _nothing_ compared to what you'll be up against when you duel this monk!"

Koh bored himself up out of the wall again and stared Aang down. "You can't win because you can't kill. When you face him, you're going to die! I'm only doing you a favor, really, by taking your face. AT LEAST THEN YOU'LL HAVE AN EXCUSE AS TO WHY YOU LOST AGAINST HIM!!!"

He charged at Aang again, and Aang, yet again, dodged out of the way. "Is this how you intend to fight him," Koh shouted. "Don't you realize that he's going to kill everyone you love?! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?!!!"

"No," Aang exclaimed. "I _won't _let that happen!"

"It's too late. It's already been written into the future! The future is unchangeable! YOUR FRIENDS ARE ALL GOING TO DIE – that is, unless you learn to fight to kill!"

Koh suddenly erupted from the ground behind Aang. The Avatar moved a fraction of a second too slow, and Koh pinned him to the ground, the giant mouth hovering over him. "Come on, Avatar! SHOW ME WHAT YOU CAN DO!!!"

The mouth went straight for Aang's head. "You want to see what I can do," he said. "YOU REALLY WANT TO SEE WHAT I CAN DO?!!!"

Aang banged the ground beside him, Earthbended a large boulder out of the ground. He then hurled it into the giant mouth. Koh screeched, and staggered aside as Aang scurried out beneath him.

Aang could feel his anger growing. All of his friends were going to die if he didn't defeat Guandao. He couldn't let them – but most importantly _her_ die. He wouldn't lose anyone he cared about ever again. He was going to defeat Guandao to protect them – even if that meant he had to kill him!

Aang Earthbended more boulders, firing them at Koh. He was directing all of his rage at Guandao at the insect-like spirit now. "That's right," Koh shouted. "Fight with your emotions! Fight with your anger!"

The flame in Aang's soul had become a consuming fire. He twirled his staff, using the same air cutting attack Guandao had used on him. The razor sharp air attack swept towards Koh, who couldn't move fast enough. The attack sliced several of his centipede legs out from under him. Koh screamed as several of his legs flew off. Aang was splattered in the face with purple blood.

Aang then Earthbended some giant boulders and began pummeling Koh with them. Koh staggered to the ground – beaten. Aang towered over him, breathing deeply, staff raised.

"Good job, Avatar," Koh said weakly. "Now finish it! FINISH IT!!!"

Aang hesitated. Now that the heat of the moment was over, he didn't quite know what to do.

"Hesitation?" The spirit became enraged. "You can't hesitate! You hesitate, you die!"

"I …" Aang was more confused than ever.

"DO IT!"

Aang lowered his staff. "No. I can't kill you. It's not right."

Koh switched faces now, to a beautiful young woman. "I killed your wife in a past life and took her face! Just as _he_ is going to kill your fiancé!"

"You may have taken the face of someone my past life loved, but that was in the _past_. As you said last time, you can't hold someone accountable for what happened during a past life."

He kneeled down beside the spirit. "I forgive you, Koh."

Koh switched back to the pale lady with dark eye make up and red lipstick. He knitted the eyebrows of the face. "You … forgive me?"

Aang nodded.

"Forgiveness. I thank you for it, Aang. But forgiveness won't help you much when you face Guandao!"

Aang snorted. "I said I forgive _you_! I never said I would forgive _him_!"

"Aaah," Koh replied. "So you _do _intend to finish him. It appears that I was wrong about you, Avatar! Perhaps you can _can _win – if you trust your killer instinct."

"ENOUGH," a voice called out. Both Aang and Koh looked up to see Avatar Roku appear. "Aang, don't you listen to another word out this … _serpent's_ mouth!"

Roku appeared very angry indeed. Angrier than Aang had ever seen him. "You plan to _kill_, Aang? Is that what you've decided to lower yourself to?"

"Avatar Roku," Aang protested. "I don't see any other way to end this!"

"I do," Roku snapped. "Perform the ritual! Pull Apollyon out of Guandao! Cast him back into that pit – after that, without the power of Apollyon energizing him, it would only be a simple matter to overpower Guandao!"

Aang frowned. "NO!!! Not at the price of losing the Avatar Spirit!" Roku looked genuinely appalled.

"You would be so selfish as to … as to …" Roku was sputtering over his words.

"I'm the Avatar," Aang snapped. "Not you! Not anymore! We do things _my_ way now!"

"Aang," Roku said sadly. "What's gotten into you?"

Aang realized what he was sounding like. He lowered his head in shame. "Forgive me, Roku. I didn't mean … it's just that …"

Roku nodded. "I understand Aang. There is a very strong attachment that draws one to the Avatar Spirit. I know this isn't easy for you Aang. Decisions such as this never are. But instead of thinking about what's good for you, you need to think of what's good for the world.

"You can't kill, Aang. Yes, Guandao _does_ deserve death, but think what would happen if you take that first step down that path. _Think of what you could become!_"

Aang looked at the ground. _Was it possible that he could become as much of a monster as Guandao?_

"You cannot allow hate to consume your heart. It will slowly but surely poison you and those around you! You must learn forgiveness."

"I know forgiveness," Aang said. "It's just that I don't think I could ever forgive _him!_

"Don't get me wrong, Avatar Roku, I understand where you're coming from, I really do. It's just that; that man has done so much to me! I just don't think I can forgive him. I – I don't know what I'll do."

Roku put his hand on Aang's shoulder. "The fight of your life is right around the corner, Aang. You must think and fight with love and compassion in your heart, not hate and revenge. Those two things will cloud your mind and your senses. When you finally do face Guandao for the final time, I hope that you make the right decision."

Aang nodded. He hoped he would make the right decision too; not just for the world's sake, but for his sake also…

_______________________________________________________________________________________

_Hey everyone! _

_So, we're nearing the end of the story! :( I would say maybe a few more chapters to go, depending on if I can get everything in. Sooo..._

_Love it when you guys review! So any thoughts, ideas, suggestions, criticisms, what you like/didn't like, predictions are all appreciated!_

_Thanks for following along!_


	19. Chapter 19: The Night Before

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Avatar

**Campsite – Afternoon**

The attack on Ba Sing Se was coming up fast. The gang's new makeshift army, made up of underground Earth Kingdom resistance groups, had gathered in Omashu, led by the Order of the White Lotus. This entire attack force had left Omashu and had spent weeks traveling on foot towards Ba Sing Se. It was a wearying trip; the soldiers had to stop and replenish themselves with water every once in a while; Katara and Aang had to use their Waterbending to refresh them.

Finally, after a few weeks, Ba Sing Se was clearly in view. The army had set up camp in the woods, about a mile away from the city. Hundreds of tents dotted the woods. Toph had set up her own tent made out of rock.

Aang wandered to the edge of the woods along with Sokka, Katara and Toph. Ba Sing Se was clear in sight. Aang shook his head; it was nothing like what he had been expecting. He felt sick to his stomach.

Ba Sing Se had completely degenerated over the course of Monk Guandao's rule. The city had become a complete police state, marshaled by Azula's troops. Outside the city, the vegetation had been left unattended; Guandao cared little for nature. The grass had become withered and dull, and thousands upon thousands of trees were uprooted. Aang guessed that they were being used to build weapons of war.

"This is ..." Aang was at a loss for words. Every time he turned around, he saw some new atrocity carried out by Guandao. He would make him pay. One way or another, Guandao was going to pay…

***

The group returned back to the main campsite, where the bulk of their force was located. Several campfires lit up the site, the spreading embers billowing around. Many Earth Kingdom soldiers sat around the fires, sharing stories, eating whatever they happened to have on hand. What really discomforted Aang was the look of these soldiers. Many of them had either seen too much war or not enough. Many of them already had injuries from the previous war.

Zuko and Mai were sharing a tent to themselves. Their tent seemed very extravagant, but Aang guessed that certain benefits came with being Fire Lord; or ex-Fire Lord as Zuko's situation was.

Zuko had made sure that his mother had received a large tent also, trying to make sure Ursa as comfortable as possible.

Iroh had also been offered a tent to himself, but he refused, instead bunking with with his good friend, Jeong Jeong.

Sokka and Suki also shared a tent. Katara didn't seem too pleased with this arrangement and had told Sokka about it. She changed her mind however, her face turning red, after Sokka informed her that she planned to share a tent with Aang – to whom she was not yet married either. She grumbled that she was his fiancé, but she decided to not say another word about it.

In addition to the underground Earth soldiers, the entire fighting force of the Southern Water Tribe had come along, led by Hakoda and Pakku.

The Mechanist and Teo had showed up, with some large and complicated blueprints. Sokka listened intently as the Mechanist gladly explained his designs for his giant drill to anyone who would listen. Sokka was the only one.

Jet's old gang pretty much stuck to themselves, not talking to anyone, with the exception of Toph, who they welcomed as if she were already a part of their group; particularly the Duke and Pipsqueak. Smellerbee was a little uncomfortable with Toph; she felt as though she had a little _too_ much in common with her.

Haru mostly hung out with the rest of the gang, while his father sat chatting with the Earth Soldiers and with, in particular, with Hakoda. Ty Lee had taken a shine to Haru, finding every excuse to be around him, to his embarrassment. She was already acting as if they were boyfriend and girlfriend, grabbing his arm, chatting about her life, telling Haru to shave his moustache. She had already nicknamed him "cutie." Sokka was a little put off. "I thought I was cutie," he had said, to which she responded, "You _thought_!" Mai was watching her antics with a look of disgust.

***

As the day drew on towards evening, Katara noticed that Aang had gone off by himself. In fact, she remembered, he had been acting odd for the past couple of weeks. So, she went off to follow him.

Aang was at the edge of the woods, sitting on a log, watching the sunset over Ba Sing Se. _Tomorrow's the big day_, he thought. So much had happened to him over the course of the past few months. He remembered the happiness he shared with Katara back at the South Pole after defeating the Fire Lord. Even though it was about two or three months ago, it seemed like an eternity. He shuddered, feeling a cold breeze blow about his skin. _Autumn's drawing to a close. It'll be winter again soon_.

Winter. He remembered last winter, traveling with just Katara and Sokka, on their way to the North Pole. He remembered all the adventures they had back then – fighting pirates, meeting fortunetellers. Everything seemed so much simpler back then. Back then he was innocent.

_It's a funny thing about innocence_, he thought to himself. _Eventually everyone loses it. That's the price of growing up, I guess._

Over the course of his adventures, Aang had had to do much growing up. Meeting Guru Pathik and then almost dying at the hands of Azula had really started him on the path to adulthood. His battle with the Fire Lord was another major step.

But now, after everything that had happened with Guandao, being betrayed by him and seeing all the senseless bloodshed going on, Aang knew that he was at the final crossroads. Aang would have to do something that would destroy his child like innocence once and for all. Aang would have to kill. His talk with Avatar Roku in the Spirit World had done little to dissuade him. Aang had set his mind to it and nothing would change his mind. He had considered the alternative route he could have taken.

But no. He wouldn't do it. Nothing and no one could ever make him give up the Avatar Spirit.

But, when it came down to it, when the time of decision was at hand, would he have the guts to kill Guandao? Could he betray everything he was taught from childhood; everything he believed in?

"Hey." Katara's voice awoke him from his internal dialogue. He turned to look at her as she joined him on the log.

"Hey," he said, returning his face back to the sunset.

"So, tomorrow's it," Katara said. "Tomorrow you face Guandao." Aang could hear the nervousness in her voice. Katara was dreading tomorrow. She was dreading it more than even Aang.

"Katara," he said somberly. "Tomorrow's the fight of my life, isn't it?"

She swallowed hard and nodded. "I guess so."

"If I don't come back, I want you to know how much I love you."

Katara's eyebrows furrowed. "Aang, don't talk like that! Of course you'll come back! You always come back; just like when you fought Fire Lord Ozai."

"But this isn't Ozai, Katara," Aang said. He wasn't trying to worry her; however, he did want her to be prepared in case of such an eventuality. "Monk Guandao is the most powerful enemy I've ever faced. I just want you to be prepared, in case I _can't_ beat him."

"But you're the Avatar!" Katara beamed, trying to cheer him up. "Nothing can stop the Avatar!"

Aang chuckled softly. "If only that were true."

Katara looked deeply at Aang. She could read him like a book. "Aang, what's going on with you?"

Aang looked at her blankly. "What do you mean? Like I just said, tomorrow is the fight of my life."

"Yes, but there's more to it than that, isn't there."

Aang nodded. Katara smiled in satisfaction that she was right.

"It has something to do with your last journey into the Spirit World, doesn't it," she asked.

Again, Aang nodded.

She rubbed his shoulder gently, soothingly. "Go on," she said.

Aang thought for a moment. He decided that maybe he should confide in Katara. He sighed. _Here goes nothing!_

"Avatar Roku told me that there is a way to stop Guandao. I could perform a reverse ritual to separate him from Apollyon."

"Aang, that's great! That'll solve everything!"

"No, it won't," he said. "Roku told me that if I performed the ritual, I would be severed from the Avatar Spirit."

Katara looked dumbfounded. "You mean … you wouldn't be the Avatar anymore?"

"Right. It's a sacrifice that I don't really think that I'm prepared to make."

Katara thought hard for a few seconds. "Don't take this the wrong way Aang, please."

"I won't."

"Well … maybe it _would_ be better if you weren't the Avatar."

This was not what Aang had been expecting to hear.

"What? You seriously expect me to just let go of the Avatar Spirit?!"

She looked at the ground sheepishly. "Well, think of everything, Aang. The Fire Nation was hunting you – just because you were the Avatar. Guandao targeted you for his ritual – because you were the Avatar. We couldn't settle down and live a normal life – because you're the Avatar."

Aang looked away from her sharply. "I never thought I would hear this from you!"

"Aang, I thought that you wanted a normal life? You yourself said that you never wanted to be the Avatar!"

"I didn't. But, it's just that … I've been the Avatar for so long I was just getting used to it."

"But Aang, think! This could be your only way to stop Guandao!"

He shook his head. "No. I found another way!"

Katara looked surprised. "Aang, what are you saying?"

"I'm going to … I'm going to kill Guandao."

Katara gasped. "Aang! You would resort to killing? You would stoop yourself to his level?!"

"Katara, I have to! The whole world is counting on me!"

"Well then why can't you perform this ritual?!"

"I … I…"

"You what, Aang?! Is it because you've grown attached to the Avatar Spirit? Or have you grown attached to the _power_ that goes along with it?!"

Aang could feel his temper rising. He jumped to his feet. "How dare you?! _I'm _the Avatar; me! This is my decision! Guandao has to pay for his crimes!"

"Really?" She got to her feet to. "You're going to make him pay. Well let me ask you, is it justice you're looking for, or is it _revenge_?!"

Aang's eyes flashed. "You don't know what you're talking about! You don't know what he did to me!"

"Oh really? Have you forgotten that the Fire Nation murdered my mother? Remember when I went looking for revenge? What did you tell me?"

Aang remained silent, a scowl on his face.

"You told me that revenge was never the answer. You told me to forgive the man who murdered my mother! Maybe you should listen to your own advice – or is the Avatar so far above everybody that he can pick and choose what rules and advice he should follow!"

Aang stormed off in a huff. "I'm done talking to you!"

"FINE," she screeched as she stormed off in the opposite direction.

***

The sun had finally set and the stars were brightly shining overhead. The sounds of nocturnal creatures could be heard deeper in the woods.

Zuko left his tent; Mai had been snoring loudly and was keeping him up. Of course, that was the excuse he would use if anyone asked. What was really keeping him up was the thought of the coming battle tomorrow. Zuko roller over, and put on a pair of pants and shirt and exited the tent.

He found himself heading for his mother's tent, which was right next door. He loudly cleared his throat, hoping that she was still awake. "Mom," he said loudly.

"Zuko, is that you," the response from inside was. "Just a minute, let me just put on an over robe." Zuko paced impatiently for a few seconds before Ursa's voice rang out again. "Okay, come on in, sweetheart."

Zuko parted the curtain and entered the tent. There was a large cot that had been set up with a small vanity in the corner. Ursa was sitting on the bed, wearing a nightgown with a robe over it. She smiled warmly and patted the cot. Zuko nodded and sat down next to her.

"So what can I do for you," she asked, absentmindedly stroking his hair.

"I've just been … thinking."

"Thinking? About what?"

"About everything mom. About the battle tomorrow, about our future about…" his voice trailed off.

Ursa nodded. "About Azula?"

Zuko nodded. He hated to admit that he was thinking about his sister.

"Well, what about her, honey?"

"Mom, she's going to be looking for me tomorrow. She's going to want to fight me again."

Ursa's smile dropped, but she continued to pat Zuko's head. "And what do you plan to do?"

"I don't know mom. I thought that she could be rehabilitated, but I see now I was wrong. There's not a single shred of goodness in her – she's evil, through and through! I don't want to mom, but I may have to … finish her."

Ursa's face was now deep in a frown. "I accept that you're going to battle her. Really, I do. But what I don't accept is the fact that she is evil! She's confused. You're father is the one who was evil, and he ruined her mind. She can be rehabilitated, Zuko. You don't have to kill her."

"But mom…"

She cut him off. "I don't want to hear another word about it! Go to bed, Zuko, you have a very busy day ahead of you."

Zuko nodded. He got up and tenderly kissed Ursa on the cheek. Ursa watched as he left.

She waited a few moments, making sure he was gone. After she was sure, she got up and walked over to her vanity. She sat down and opened up a drawer, retrieving several sheets of parchment, and a feathered pen.

She dipped the pen in a jar of ink and began to write. As she wrote, her tears stained the paper beneath her.

***

Aang also couldn't sleep that night. After his fight with Katara, she had refused to stay in the same tent with him. She packed up her clothes and decided to bunk with Sokka and Suki, much to Sokka's infuriation. She didn't really care what Sokka had to say. She did feel bad for Suki; however, Suki seemed pleased enough with the arrangement.

So now Aang lay in his cot, with no one lying beside him. _I'm such an idiot._

Aang finally got up and headed for Sokka's tent. It was late, and he tried to be as quiet as possible, so as to not wake anyone up. He bumbled around in the darkness, passing an occasional soldier that had gotten up to go to the bathroom. He finally neared the tent; Sokka's loud snoring inside confirmed that it was the right one.

Aang paced back and forth in front of the entrance. He wanted to apologize to Katara, but he just didn't know how. Finally, he gathered the courage.

"_Psssst!_ _Katara!_" Nothing. "_Pssssssstt!_" Again nothing. He drew in a great deep breath. "_Psssssssssssssssssssssssssssstttttttttt!!!_"

"Would you stop saying _pssssssttt_!" Sokka's angry face appeared in the entrance of the tent. "Your _pssssting _woke me up, and making me have to go pee!"

Aang looked down at the ground. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"It's o.k. But what are you doing out here?"

"I was looking for Katara."

"Oh. Well she's not here."

Aang bit his lip. "She's not?"

"Nope."

"Where did she go?"

Sokka shrugged. "Said something about not being able to sleep, then just up and left. I'm guessing she went for a walk or something."

"Okay, thanks anyway, Sokka."

"No problem." He put his arm around Aang and winked. "Go get her, buddy!"

***

Aang found Katara in the woods close by, standing in the middle of the brook, bending the water. "Hey," he said. She simply glared at him from the brook, and then went back to her bending.

"Watcha doing," he tried to ask as cheerfully as possible.

"Training," was her curt reply. "We have a battle to win tomorrow, _if_ you remember."

"Oh." He rubbed the back of his neck, trying to think up the best way to apologize to her.

"Look, Katara, about earlier…"

"Save it, Aang. I'm not really in the mood to talk to you right now."

"Fair enough," he replied. "You don't have to say anything, but please, just hear me out."

She grunted in affirmation was she twirled the water around her. Aang thought she looked like she was dancing in the moonlight. That only made him love her more.

"I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. I'm sorry. The truth is, deep down I'm afraid. I'm afraid I can't beat Guandao. I'm afraid he's going to kill me this time." He paused, wondering whether he should continue. "I'm afraid that he's going to kill you and everyone else I love."

At that, Katara let the water she was bending drop with a splash. "Aang," she said. "I know that you're afraid, and I know that you don't want anything bad to happen to me. But that doesn't mean that you should take someone's life."

Aang looked downcast. Katara watched him; he seemed to be thinking deeply. She took a breath and continued on.

"Aang, you have to learn to give up the things you love. That goes for me, Sokka, Toph, Zuko and anyone else. That also includes the Avatar Spirit. Sometimes working for the greater good includes sacrifice."

Aang was even deeper in thought.

"Aang, I'm not telling you what to do – the choice is yours. I can only advice you. But please; at least consider the ritual – _for me_."

"O.k." he nodded. "I'll at least think about it – but no promises. But what I _can_ promise you is that I _will_ find a way to defeat Guandao – but in the end, it'll be my decision."

"Of course," she said. "You have to do what your conscience tells you. But just know that whatever decision you make, I'll stand by you."

"Thank you, Katara. You really are always there for me when I need you."

He waded over into the brook, and the moonlight illuminated their deep kiss.

***

A cloaked figure walked quietly through the now silent campsite, a hood blanking out its face. The figure moved towards the tent of the Fire Lord, and entered.

It moved over to a desk, and slipped an envelope on top of the dresser. The figure then turned to regard Zuko. Its dark hand reached out, and gently caressed the boy's face. It stood there, over the Fire Lord for a good five minutes, before it quickly whirled around and left.

The figure traveled now to the edge of the woods and stood there. The cool autumn breeze soothed its skin. Up ahead was the city of Ba Sing Se. It seemed so peaceful at night; one would never know that it was home to one of the most twisted and ravaged souls to ever walk the earth.

The figure sighed, pulling the hood further over its face, and headed towards the city.

**Ba Sing Se – Royal Palace Bedroom – Night**

"What exactly is so important that you disturb my sleep this time of night?!" Azula stood in the doorway of her bedroom, drumming her fingers impatiently on the side of the doorframe. General Rozar stood outside the door, looking nervous. There were very few people that could intimidate him. One was Monk Guandao. The other was staring him down from her bedroom door.

"WELL," she snapped. "Spit it out!"

"Forgive me, m'lady." He bowed low. "It's just that … we have a prisoner."

"So? Can't your prison deal with that? Why do you feel it is appropriate to bother me over something so trivial?"

"With all due respect, m'lady, the prisoner requested to talk to you personally."

"And why would he believe that I would be gracious enough to allow it?"

"She, m'lady."

Her eyes narrowed. "Excuse me?"

"It's a woman. She says that it is of the utmost importance that she speak with you – now!"

Azula rubbed her temples. She was clearly infuriated – and tired. "Fine, fine, I'll meet her down in the dungeon."

"Forgive me, but, we brought her here."

Azula looked ready to roast Rozar right then and there. "_Why on earth would you bring a prisoner to my bedroom?!_"

Rozar looked as though he couldn't think of anything to say. Azula rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll interrogate her here!" She stuck her finger in his face. "But I'm warning you General! If you ever bring a prisoner to my room this late again…" She paused for emphasis, examining her sharpened fingernails. "Well, let's just say that your ability to … uh … _procreate_ … will be very, severely hindered. Am I clear?"

Rozar gulped, and moved his hands instinctively towards his privates. "Crystal."

She nodded. "Good. Bring her in."

Rozar nodded to the two Sun Tzu who were standing down the hall, and they lead a hooded figure into the room. She signaled to Rozar. "Leave us – I wish to interrogate the prisoner alone."

"As you wish m'lady. If you need anything, I shall be just outside." He bowed, and then closed the door, leaving Azula alone with her prisoner.

"Remove your hood," she ordered. The figure didn't move.

"I said remove your hood!"

The figure hesitated, and then slowly lifted her hands up to the hood and lowered it. Azula's eyes glared in shock and anger.

"YOU!!!" Her voice dripped with venom.

"Yes Azula," Ursa said. "It's me – your mother."

Ursa could see the intense disdain and anger in her eyes – but not hate?

"Why have you come here," Azula demanded.

"I've come to see you," Ursa replied. "To ask you – no, to beg you, to stop this madness!"

"And what madness would that be?"

Ursa took a breath and slowly exhaled. "Azula, look at everything you're doing – look at all the lives that are being ruined by all this. Look at all the people you've hurt!"

The Princess smirked. "This is war, mother. People get hurt in war. Survival of the fittest and all that. It is the purpose of the weak to die so that the strong can survive!"

Ursa shook her head. "Surely you don't believe that?"

Azula rolled her eyes. "Get to the point – why are you _really _here, mother?"

"I've come to ask you – come back with me. Leave this place, this monk, everything. We can start a whole new life together – as a family."

"And since when have you been so interested in _my_ life?"

"Azula," Ursa protested harshly. "I've always cared about you and your life!"

"Since when?" Azula's voice was deadly. "From what I remember, the only thing you were ever interested in was your precious little Zuzu!"

"That's not true, Azula!"

Azula whirled around. "Don't you _dare_ have the gall to tell me that it's not!" She was face to face with her mother now. "All those times you were off playing with Zuko and I was left by myself! You obviously favored him!"

Ursa nodded her head sadly. "I have excluded you when you were younger, Azula."

"So you admit it?!"

She nodded again. "I admit that I did spend more time with Zuko than you." Ursa sat down on Azula's bed; Azula eyed her carefully. "But you must understand – your father was spending all his time with _you_! Zuko was excluded by _him_! The only reason I ever spent more time with him was because your father obviously favored _you_." Ursa looked up, her eyes pleading.

Azula gave her mother a deadly stare. "Father never favored me over Zuko. He was merely training me! I was a child prodigy, remember? He _had _to spend more time with me! Maybe if Zuzu had been a better Firebender, he could have spent more time with Father too! Maybe if he weren't such a screw-up, Father wouldn't have banished him!"

Ursa stood up; Azula shifted into a defense stance immediately and waited. But Ursa did nothing. "Azula, please understand; your father cared nothing for either of you!" Azula's eye twitched, but she allowed Ursa to continue. "Your were a child, and your father was forcing you, day after day, to fight, to practice combat skills!"

"Combat is important," Azula spat.

"So was having a childhood! Your father did something very cruel to you – he robbed you of your childhood! He was the one who made you into…" her voice trailed off, realizing that she had said the wrong thing.

"Made me into a what, mother? Huh? Made me into what?!" Ursa gulped and looked down at the floor. "No, it's okay, you can say it, mother. Made me into what?" Azula's face was now inches from Ursa's. "Made me into a _monster_, perhaps?"

"No," Ursa said. "I never said that."

"It's okay," Azula responded. "You think I'm a monster! You always have."

"No. I have _never_ seen you as a monster! I love you, Azula. I carried you in my womb for nine months. I fed you, clothed you, and took care of you! I was there when you took your first steps, when you said your first talked. Your first word was 'Zuzu' incidentally."

Azula stood there, arms folded, not saying a word as her mother spoke. "Are you quite finished, yet?"

Ursa looked up expectantly.

"Where were you then," she asked, "for all those years? When you left me?!"

Ursa was struck beyond words. She hadn't realized that her leaving had affected Azula as well. She sighed. "Azula, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you in any way." She embraced her daughter; Azula clamped up. She hadn't expected this. "Can you ever forgive me," Ursa asked. "For leaving you?"

Azula looked Ursa deep in the eyes – those eyes! She remembered those eyes watching her from her crib. She remembered her mother's arms, gently rocking her to sleep. All those memories came flooding back into Azula's mind, and her lip began to tremble.

"Mom," she whispered. "Mommy?"

"I'm here honey. I promise to never leave you again."

Azula was gently sobbing in her mother's arms.

"Azula," Ursa continued. "Come with me. Come home with me."

Someone clearing their throat behind her brought Azula out of her stupor. Rozar was standing patiently in the doorway. She looked at Rozar, then back at her mother, and she could feel all the anger surging back again, full force.

She _could_ have left with her mother, but she wouldn't. Why on earth would she give up all the power that she had. She was right hand to the absolute ruler of the world. She would _never_ give up that power. She pushed Ursa away and motioned Rozar towards her.

"Take this woman away," she said through clenched teeth. "And lock her up!"

"Azula," Ursa protested. "Don't do this, please!"

"I'll deal with her later."

Rozar nodded as he grabbed Ursa and dragged her from the room.

"Azula," Ursa shouted. "For the sake of soul, please, reconsider. It's not too late – you don't have to do these evil things."

"It's too late for me," Azula said. "It was too late long ago; after all, mother; what else can you expect from a _monster_!"

As Rozar led Ursa away, Azula looked out her window, returning back to her cold demeanor.

Tomorrow, the Avatar and his friends would arrive. Zuko would arrive – and she would be waiting for him – to finish him once and for all.

___________________________________________________________________

_Hey everybody. So we're nearing the conclusion. I've decided that the finale will be a two or three parter followed by an epilogue. Thank you everyone for following along with this story! When I first started, I thought it was going to die a horrible death. You've all been so great!_

_Please review!_

_So, what's next for me after this story? I'll probably take a break from writing for a few weeks. However, I do have a few ideas for different stories, though not necessarily for Avatar, and it's all just a matter of sorting through the details and committing them to paper!_

_I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it!_


	20. Chapter 20: Day of Reckoning

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Avatar

**Woods Outside Ba Sing Se – Morning**

"Mom! Mom?!"

Zuko searched through the campsite scratching his head, wondering where Ursa could possibly be. It was the morning of the greatest battle any of them had ever waged, and she was nowhere to be found. Zuko had entered her tent earlier, only to find it empty. _Where could she be?_

He found Sokka kneeling in his tent, covering his face in war paint and getting his battle gear ready. Suki was already dressed in her Kyoshi warrior outfit, her fans placed in a strap around her waist, within easy reach.

"Hey, have either of you seen my mother," Zuko asked.

Sokka shrugged. "Last time I saw her was early last night." He eyed Zuko. "Why, did she leave you again?" Suki punched him in the arm.

"Owww, what was that for?"

"For not knowing when to shut up!"

Sokka's eyes went wide, realizing the callousness of his words. "Oh, sorry, Zuko."

Zuko waved the comment away. "I checked her tent earlier and she just wasn't there." He sighed. "Well, just let me know if you see her around."

"Will do," Sokka replied, applying more makeup.

Zuko exited the tent and wandered around the camp. All around, their makeshift army was getting ready. Soldiers were strapping armor to themselves, checking their weapons, practicing some combat drills.

_Maybe Uncle will know_, he thought. He pushed his way through the crowds and entered the military tent. Inside, Uncle was planning his strategies with several other members of the Order of the White Lotus. Chief Hakoda and Pakku were there as well. Iroh turned to see his nephew enter the building.

"I was wondering when you were going to get up," he said, returning back to his battle plans.

"Do you know where my mother is," he asked.

Iroh shrugged. "I haven't seen her since last night. Sorry, nephew."

"It's o.k. Uncle. I just hope she turns up soon."

Zuko reentered his tent. Mai was sitting on their cot, holding what appeared to be a note in her hand. Her face looked uncharacteristically upset. She glanced up at her husband. "You may want to take a look at this…" She handed him the note. Zuko felt his heart plummeting as he read it aloud.

_Dear, Zuko_

_I can barely contain my emotions as I write this letter to you. What I am about to do, I do for the sake of my child. I'm leaving you again, Zuko. For how long, I do not know. I am going to Ba Sing Se and allowing myself to be captured so that I may be taken to Azula. She is my child as well, and right now she needs me more than you do. I believe that there is still a shred of goodness left in her, and as long as there is breath in my body, I will do everything I can to bring it out of her. No matter what happens, Zuko, I want you to know that you are my son and I love you with all of my heart. Spending these last few days with you has been more meaningful than any time in my life. You have grown into the great man that I knew you would be and I am so proud of you. I know that whatever the future holds, you will overcome it and you will become the greatest Fire Lord that our nation has ever had. I pray that we will meet again very soon, but for now, Azula needs my help. I hope that you understand and can forgive me for leaving you again._

_Love forever and ever,_

_Your mother_

Zuko tearfully put the letter down and looked over to Mai, who was gently rubbing his shoulder.

His mother had left him again. He understood why, but for _Azula_? He knew that his mother believed that there was still good in Azula, but could she reach her? Didn't she realize what a monster Azula had become?

He could feel fear rippling throughout his body. What would Azula do when they meet? Zuko didn't want to imagine. Whatever she was going to do, it wouldn't be good.

He had to find a way to rescue his mother.

He had to.

***

The entire military force had assembled and were now listening intently as Iroh briefed them on the battle plans.

"The main force will be located around the giant drill." He turned to the Mechanist. "Is everything ready?"

The Mechanist nodded. "All of the kinks have been worked out." He gulped. "I hope."

Iroh nodded. "The drill will attempt to breach the wall. However, that is not our true intention. It is a distraction. We must draw all of Guandao's military forces outside – empty the entire city. The bulk of the fighting will take place in the fields outside of the wall. Then the Avatar," he gestured to Aang, "will be free to enter the city and face Guandao alone and end all of this once and for all."

Aang nodded. He still didn't know how he was going to take down Guandao. He figured that he would play it all by ear.

Suddenly Zuko stood up. "Aang's not going into the city alone," he shouted. Iroh looked at him questioningly. Zuko looked down in embarrassment for his outburst.

"I'm going with him." He looked around apologetically at the rest of the army. "Azula has my mother – I need to get into the city and rescue her!"

Aang smiled. "It'll be good to have you along, Zuko."

Iroh looked at his troops. "Does everyone understand our mission?"

The troops hollered in affirmation. Iroh smiled – all this returning to the military made him feel young again.

"Everyone understands the stakes," Iroh said. "We face a threat far greater than my brother. The whole world is counting on us. If we lose, we don't just lose the battle – we lose everything and everyone we care about! Fight for your freedom, your lives and your loved ones!"

The soldiers all applauded.

When the final preparations were complete, the soldiers took off marching.

***

It was a mile march to Ba Sing Se. The soldiers marched in two formations – one in front of the drill, the other behind. The drill itself looked like it was being held together by just paper clips and hopes and dreams. Sokka almost collapsed when he saw it. The Mechanist, however, proved that looks can be deceiving as it worked just fine. He, Teo and several Earthbenders were inside, controlling it.

In the front lines marched all of Aang's friends. They were all prepared for the final battle. Even Appa and Momo were ready, Appa wearing heavy armor, just like at the invasion, so long ago.

A horrible tension clung to the group. Many knew that this could well be the last time they ever saw their friends again. Just as many doubted that they could win this battle. They believed that they were all going to die. Sokka had his doubts as well, but unlike many of the soldiers, he decided to keep them to himself. The soldiers' morale was low enough as it was.

Their only hope was in Aang, that he could beat Guandao. Aang had left the group earlier, flying on his glider. Zuko held on to him as they flew away. He was determined to rescue his mother, though he wasn't particularly looking forward to his inevitable confrontation with Azula.

Aang, however, had tried to clear his head of his coming duel. He tried to think positively. He smiled warmly to himself as his mind drifted to when he first awoke from the iceberg. He remembered the first thing he saw – the most beautiful face he had ever seen - Katara's face.

He remembered penguin sledding with her, just enjoying her company – before he was burdened with the knowledge of the war. He wished that he could just leave everything behind and return to those simpler times. Just him and Katara.

He knew, of course, that he could never return to that childlike innocence he had enjoyed with her. So much had happened; so much war, and pain and death. Seeing all that eventually destroys ones innocence – as it had Aang's.

He had crossed the threshold.

There was no running away.

There was no escape from this final confrontation between him and Guandao – or from the battle with his own inner demons.

***

_There was a beautiful courtyard in the middle of a just as beautiful palace. There was emerald green grass and a gorgeous fountain in the center – the crown jewel. Pure, crystal clear water flowed from it to a small pond. A turtle duck and her adorable babies swam and quacked and played. It was a very pleasant place where one could just relax and never worry about anything._

_But the little girl who was playing by herself couldn't enjoy it. She sat, hunched over, sobbing to herself. "Mommy," she wailed. "Mommy!"_

_Almost instantly a beautiful woman came rushing into the courtyard and threw her arms around the child. "What's wrong, sweetheart?" The girl showed the woman her bruised knee. _

_"I fell."_

_The woman kneeled over and kissed the wound. "All better."_

_The little girl giggled. "A little bit."_

_The mother threw her arms around her again and kissed her forehead gently. "Don't worry sweetheart. No matter what, I'll always be there for you. I will do whatever it takes to protect you from anything that tries to hurt you. No matter what it takes."_

_The little girl stopped crying and simply enjoyed being rocked by her mother, who was now singing her a lullaby…_

"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!!!"

Monk Guandao's voice broke Azula's childhood memory. Ever since her mother showed up last night, she had found herself thinking more and more about her.

"Forgive me," Azula said, bowing her head. She was kneeling before Guandao's throne. He regarded her quizzically.

"Perhaps the return of your mother has weakened your resolve, eh Princess?"

Azula's head bolted upright instantaneously. "How did you know about that?"

"Do you honestly think _anything_ escapes my notice? Oh no, Princess Azula, you would be quite mistaken."

"I can assure you that my resolve is as strong as ever," Azula spat.

Guandao's eyebrows rose. "Oh really? Are you so certain?"

"Yes," she hissed through clenched teeth.

"Then prove it."

"How, my lord?"

"Your brother is coming to find your mother. Prove yourself to me. Kill him!"

Azula bowed her head before getting up. "As you please my lord." She turned on her heel and exited the throne room.

As she left, she felt a nagging at her heart at the thought of killing Zuko. How odd. She had never felt any reservations about killing her brother before – why now? Unless … could meeting her mother have somehow weakened her?

No, no. She was Princess Azula, ruler of the Fire Nation, daughter of Fire Lord Ozai the great. She had no weaknesses. And she would prove it.

By killing her brother.

***

**Outside the walls of Ba Sing Se – Afternoon**

As the entire army approached the walls of the city, Sokka looked ahead. In the distance were storm clouds and he could hear the row rumble of thunder. _Hmmm_, Sokka thought. _A storm coming during the biggest battle of our lives. How cliché!_

As they came closer to the wall it suddenly opened and scores of Firebending troops marched out to meet them. At the head was General Rozar, riding on a lizard mount, wearing battle armor and a billowing red cloak.

Iroh stepped forward. "General Rozar," he announced. "We have come to make that monk you serve pay for his crimes."

Rozar snorted in indifference. "Crimes? The only criminals here are _you_!" He spat at Iroh's feet in disgust. "You are enemies of the state and of the Avatar!"

Iroh shook his head. "He is _not_ the true Avatar – and you know it!" Iroh began to plead with him. "Rozar, please – we don't have to do this. We can end this all peacefully."

"You come here with an army, and wish to end this _peacefully_?" Rozar shook his head incredulously. "Fine. You want peace, you got it. The only thing you have to do is acknowledge Monk Guandao as the Avatar and pledge your allegiance to him."

"You know that we can never do that, Rozar."

"Fine. Then you are officially enemies of the state and a threat to the peace we have established. All threats to peace must be neutralized."

A sudden rock pelting him in the head knocked Rozar off his mount. He looked up to see Toph pointing at him, tongue stuck out.

"That's what we think of you and your _Avatar_!"

Rozar was seething. "Then you've all sealed your own fate!"

He remounted his lizard and rode it back towards his army of Firebenders. He spoke to several of his commanders for a few seconds before withdrawing his sword and pointing it at our heroes.

"Charge," he shouted. The Fire army began rushing forward in unison.

"It begins," Iroh sighed.

***

**Inside Ba Sing Se – Afternoon**

Aang and Zuko darted through the streets of Ba Sing Se. The palace was just ahead. Aang had flown Zuko over the walls on his glider and were attempting to reach the palace – where Guandao was.

What struck Aang was how empty and eerily quiet the city seemed to be. Usually at this time of day it was busy and crowded. But not a single soul was to be seen. Aang had begun to wonder if Guandao had _not_ known about the attack in advance.

The two rushed towards the palace entrance. Not a single soldier was there to stop them. It was as if someone _wanted_ them to be there!

"Where is everyone," Aang asked as he and Zuko wandered the deserted corridors. "Why isn't anyone here to try to stop us?"

They now entered a large courtyard. They looked up to see the overcast sky above them. "Is anyone here," Aang called out. He looked over at Zuko. "I guess we're all alone!"

"Not as alone as you might _think_, Avatar," a cold voice called behind them. The two turned around to see Azula, arms folded across her chest and a smirk on her face.

"Azula," Zuko hissed. He took a step forward. "Where is she?"

"You're going to have to be more specific, Zuzu."

He grabbed her by the shoulders and started to shake her. "WHERE. IS. MY. MOTHER?"

"_Our _mother is safe, Zuko. You know, you worry too much."

"What did you do to her," he hissed. "What sick things did you do to torture her?"

Azula looked genuinely surprised. "You think that I would hurt my own mother?"

"You bet I do.

"Like I already said, Zuzu – she's fine. She's perfectly safe – with _me_!"

Flames began to pour out of Zuko's hands. "You will release her."

"No."

"What was that?"

"You heard me. No. She's my mother, too, Zuzu. She came back here to me. She still believes me to be a monster. And she will remain here until she learns to love me."

Zuko was struck beyond words. It was almost as if Azula … had actually developed _feelings_ for Ursa. But no matter what, he was going to get his mother back – even if he had to go through Azula to do it.

Azula, meanwhile, looked over at Aang. "What, nothing to say, Avatar?" She smirked. "Oh, you must be looking for that monk. Well, he's not here."

"He's … not?" Was this another one of Azula's tricks?

"Don't worry – he's close by. Just not here in the palace." She walked over to Aang until they were face to face. "He's waiting for you at Lake Laoigai. Alone."

Aang looked unsure.

"Go face him, Avatar. Don't keep him waiting. You _want_ to fight him, don't you?"

Aang looked over at Zuko, who nodded. "You go Aang. I'll deal with Azula."

"Good luck," Aang whispered.

"Ditto," Zuko replied.

Aang snapped open the wings on his glider and took to the air. Azula calmly watched him fly away. "Interesting," she said. "I have yet to decide who I wish to win in their duel – the Avatar or that treacherous monk?"

"Enough," Zuko said. There was finality to his voice. "If you want to fight me, fine. We'll end this once and for all. But know this – I _am_ taking my mother out of here!"

"_Your_ mother? She's just as much my mother – though, with the way she favors you over me, perhaps you _really_ are her only child." She slid into a combat stance. "But after I kill you, all that will change. With you out of the way, mother can no longer favor you over me! I'll be the only child – and mother will _have _to love me!"

Zuko stepped into his own combat stance. "One way or other, this _is_ going to end – now!"

Azula licked her lips with anticipation.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

***

**The Battlefield – Afternoon**

The two armies had met in the battlefield as the battle to end all battles commenced. Flames shot everywhere as the full fury of the Fire Nation army had been unleashed. Of course, their Firebending had been amplified through Guandao's Energybending.

However, our heroes seemed to be holding their own. The Earthbenders and Water Tribe fought viciously, refusing to give the Fire Nation any ground.

Add the fact that the gang was all there, fighting valiantly, and you can understand how the battle was being fought to a standstill.

Toph was pummeling soldiers left and right with large boulders.

Sokka was dueling with his sword.

Katara was using her water whip to fend off several Firebenders.

Appa flew overhead, several soldiers riding; dropping more of Sokka's homemade bombs.

Momo flew around, pelting enemies with rocks or whatever else he could find.

Hakoda and Bato led the Water Tribe, fighting with their animalistic skills.

Pakkku and his Waterbenders easily doused the attacks of the Fire troops.

Suki, Ty Lee and the rest of the Kyoshi Warriors proved more than a match for the Firebenders, who couldn't believe they were getting beaten by a bunch of girls.

Mai was picking off soldiers left and right with her darts and knives. Longshot fought beside her, using his archery to bullseye several enemies.

Smellerbee fought with her sword, while the Duke jumped on a Firebender's shoulders and covered his eyes. The Firebender freaked out and ran right into Pipsqueak, who picked him up and threw him several yards away.

Iroh was showing off why he had received the title, Dragon of the West.

The Mechanists' drill, meanwhile, was getting closer and closer to the wall, a group of Earthbenders protecting it, repelling any attack made on the drill.

General Rozar was in complete shock. How were his troops being beaten back by such a ragtag force? It just didn't make sense!

Suddenly, someone leaped at him and threw him off of his lizard mount. Rozar staggered to his feet to see Loi standing there, sword drawn. "Ah, the traitor's son," the General smirked.

"You killed my father," Loi hissed.

"Don't worry, boy," Rozar said, drawing his own sword. Flames ran down the steel blade. "I'm sure you'll be joining him soon enough!"

***

**Dungeon – Afternoon**

Ursa sat in a grimy, dirty cell, hearing the sounds of war outside. _It's finally started,_ she thought. She hoped everyone would pull through.

"Hello." The voice startled her and she jumped somewhat. She didn't realize anyone else was here in this cell. "Do you have any idea what's going on outside?"

She turned to see a man with eyeglasses and a ponytail. He appeared to be nobility, though his clothes were a bit ragged and worn.

"It's a battle," she said.

"A battle?" The man seemed rather horrified. "A battle in _my_ city?! Why?"

"_Your_ city," Ursa asked, perplexed.

"Of course." The man pointed to himself. "I'm the Earth King!"

"How'd you get stuck in here?"

"Well, my Dai Li agents sided with the Sun Tzu and that monk guy. They arrested me and imprisoned me and Bosco in here."

"Bosco?"

"Oh yes, my best friend in the whole wide world."

There was a sudden growl from a shadowy corner. Ursa seemed a little confused.

"What was – _is that a bear_?"

Bosco the bear lumbered out of the corner and moved towards Ursa. He sniffed her, and then gently licked her face.

"I think he likes you!"

"How could you tell," Ursa asked, wiping huge wads of bear saliva from her face. "How long have you been stuck in here," she asked.

"Well, let me think." He began counting on his fingers. "Well how about that! I lost count!"

Ursa looked at the bars. "I think I may be able to get us out of here!"

*******

**Palace Courtyard – Afternoon**

Zuko rolled out of the way as a jet of blue flame whizzed past his head. He shuffled his feet and threw a blast towards Azula. Flames sprouted from her heels, propelling her out of the way.

"Not bad, Zuzu," she said. "But you still can't beat me – and this time there's no water peasant here to save you!"

She flipped over Zuko's head and he whirled around to see her palm pointed at his face. He saw a flash of blue and brought his forearms up to cover his face. He screamed as his arms were burned.

He looked at his arms. They were burned, but not severely – he could still fight.

"Tell me where she is," Zuko roared.

Azula remained silent as the grave as they continued to fight.

"You're a fool if you think Guandao will let you be his successor – he'll turn on you first chance he gets."

"I already know that," Azula shouted. "But I _have_ to serve him; I don't have a choice anymore! My life is no longer my own – I'm a _monster_ and I'll always be a monster and mother will _never_ love me! So I'm just doing what a monster should do – kill!"

Zuko stopped. He had heard what Azula said. Sure she was still the same cruel, mean-spirited girl she'd always been, but now there was a new tone in her voice – one that he never thought he would hear from her.

Azula sounded almost … sad.

She believed herself to be a monster and had now resigned herself to that fact.

"Azula," he shouted. "We _don't _have to do this, then! You can come with me and mother! We can be a family again, just like when we were little!"

Azula stopped short. She seemed to be considering it as her features softened. Then her face scrunched right back up again. "No! You don't understand! I'm a monster. Mother will _never _love me – as long as she's blinded by how great you are!"

Again, Zuko was struck beyond words. Azula had called him great. She had never once in their life offered him a compliment. But now, as Azula's emotions were coming out unchecked, he was beginning to see a pattern.

Pretending to be proud and confident was just a ruse to hide her own insecurities. Azula really felt _inferior_ to him. _That explains a lot,_ he thought.

He didn't have time to mull it over as Azula came at him again, and their battle was resumed.

***

_Almost there_, Aang thought.

He could feel a lump in his throat and butterflies in his belly.

The final battle was fast approaching.

He just hoped that it wasn't _his_ final battle.

***

**Lake Laogai – Afternoon**

"And so the battle is being waged right now, sir." Two Sun Tzu were briefing Monk Guandao on the situation of the battle. The three of them stood on the shores of Lake Laogai.

"And so the Avatar's army is winning," he asked.

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Continue to let them feel as if they are in control for the time being. Then, once they are lulled into a false sense of security, I spring my trap."

"Very good, sir."

"Oh, and one more thing." He stroked his beard, as if deep in thought. "Princess Azula seems to be very troubled and she has me very concerned. I cannot afford her messing up my plans."

"What do you wish, sir?"

"It appears that the Fire Princess may have outlived her usefulness." A thin smile spread across his lips. "Perhaps we should take her out of the equation."

"We shall see to it at once, sir."

"Hurry! The Avatar is almost here. There must be no one else here when he arrives! I must face him alone!"

The two Sun Tzu bowed low before Guandao, and darted off into the shadows.

***

CRASH!!! The barred doors to the dungeon fell over, and Ursa climbed out, followed by the Earth King and Bosco.

"Wow, how'd you do that," he exclaimed.

"When you're a member of the Order of the White Lotus, you tend to pick things up." She looked around. "Come on, we have to hurry!"

***

**The Battlefield – Afternoon**

The battle was going far better than Sokka had anticipated. The Fire troops were being routed and were beginning to scatter and retreat.

"You cowards," Rozar shouted at them, as his sword clashed with Loi's.

"Oh yeah," Sokka said smugly. He looked over at Katara. "I told you there was nothing to worry about – not with _me_ around!"

"Uh, Sokka," Toph said. "You might not want to start celebrating just yet."

"Why not?"

She pointed behind him. He turned around and his mouth fell open. Now, surrounding their entire force like a pincer was an entire army of Airbenders! The Firebenders, realizing that they were no longer outmatched began to return to the battlefield, surrounding them completely.

There was no escape now!

**Lake Laogai – Afternoon**

Monk Guandao was sitting cross-legged, meditating. A smile crossed his face as he heard feet hit the ground. "So you've come at last," he said.

Aang stood there, staff raised, ready.

Guandao Airbended his own staff into his hand and stood up, facing Aang.

Their final battle had come at last.


	21. Chapter 21: World at War

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Avatar

**Lake Laogai – Afternoon**

A furious wind whipped across the landscape. A storm was coming. And yet, the two were unusually calm.

On his way here, Aang had let go of all his fears and doubts – any negative thoughts that might get in the way. His mind was focused solely on one thing – Guandao.

_It's almost over_, he thought.

Every event in his life had led up to this final conclusive battle. The greatest battle of the ages. Everything else was just a test to prepare him for it. This was the only duel in his life that had ever _really_ mattered. Aang now understood that this is the way the Avatar Spirit wanted it. The Avatar Spirit was created to stop Apollyon, and that's just what it intended to do. The Avatar Spirit vs. the Spirit of Apollyon. Aang and Guandao were merely the vehicles used to make it happen.

This wasn't a war about politics, or religion or any of those things. It was much more personal than that. It was about the ultimate cosmic struggle of good vs. evil.

This duel was the first of its kind in a century.

An all out battle between two Airbenders.

***

"You know, I really thought that I had killed you last time," Guandao said.

"I'm hard to kill," Aang spat.

The wicked monk chuckled. "Apparently. It's such a shame that you decided to show yourself again. You could have merely gone into hiding and I would have never known. You could have lived the rest of your life in peace."

"I've been in hiding for a hundred years!" Aang's face had a look of grim determination. "I'm done hiding while people around me are dying. I won't allow it to continue!"

"Allow? You really think you're in any position to _allow _me to do anything? Aang, you continue to entertain me! You forget – this is _my _world now! The whole world believes that I'm you! They believe me to be the Avatar, and they _love_ me! They will do whatever I tell them to do. They will worship me, steal for me, even _kill_ for me! _That_ is _true_ power, Aang! Power that you, with all the cosmic energies of the universe at your disposal, could _never_ comprehend!"

"No," Aang said. "True power is having the courage to use your gifts for the good of the world – not for your own selfish gain!"

"Spoken like a true drone of Monk Gyatso. You know, I offered him the chance to join me and rule the world at my side, but he was so weak and shortsighted; he could _never_ understand the scope of my vision! He was too weak to seize the power that was rightfully ours!"

"No! He was strong enough to _reject_ it!" Aang twirled his staff and aimed it at Guandao. "I'm going to stop you. I swear, if it's the last thing I ever do, I _will _make you pay for everything you've done – especially for Gyatso!"

"You're going to make me pay? How? Are you … don't tell me that you plan on killing me?!" Guandao broke into laughter. "Come on, Aang. You would never even hurt a bug, much less kill anyone!"

"I … I don't know _what_ I'll do! But know this – today you _will_ face justice!"

"Enough," the monk replied. "If you're really so foolish as to challenge me again, then so be it! There will be no holding back on my part. This time, I will _be sure_ to finish you – and to destroy the Avatar Spirit as well!"

_I'm sorry, Gyatso, but this is the only way_, Aang thought as he sprang into the air, weapon raised over his head. Guandao stepped back into a defensive stance. Their staffs clashed together as they joined each other in their dance of death.

***

**The Battlefield – Afternoon**

The heroes' entire army watched in sheer horror as innumerable Airbenders marched on their position. Several Earthbenders began to cry out in despair.

"It's over!"

"We're all going to die!"

Sokka looked around at his troops. They were all quickly losing hope. _And everything had been going so well, too!_

Sokka suddenly rushed over to the forefront of his troops as lines of Airbenders began to encircle them.

"Everyone, listen to me!"

"Why do I get the feeling we're going to hear a speech," Toph sighed.

"I know the situation looks bleak," Sokka shouted. He couldn't believe that he was actually going to give a speech. Usually he was horrible at public speaking. He remembered failing a speech miserably just before the invasion of the Fire Nation.

"But you can't lose hope yet! Aang's still out there – he can turn this whole thing around!

"I know how afraid you must all feel; I'm scared too! But we can't let ourselves be consumed by despair! Aang's out there, fighting – putting his life on the line right now. He's doing it for us, for all of us!

"Aang has more bravery in his body than all of us put together. He's done so much; faced so many trials. He's gone through things that no boy his age should _ever_ have to! Right now, he's facing the most vicious foe the world has ever seen, to protect us!

"So I think … if Aang has the courage to do all that for us, then maybe we should have the courage to fight this battle for him!"

Katara felt her lip tremble, and Toph wiped away a few tears from her eyes.

It was true. If Aang could go through everything he did for them, then maybe they could do this for him. Maybe, after putting his life on the line for them so many times, they could do the same for him.

Sokka drew his sword, and bravely turned around to face this threat.

"This is for you, Aang," he whispered. Then, with a yell, he led the first charge against the Air army.

***

**Palace Courtyard – Afternoon**

Azula wiped some blood from her lip, before igniting her heels to propel her towards Zuko, who braced himself with a wide stance.

Azula suddenly changed direction; instead of going for him directly, she suddenly zipped to the left. A sudden reversal and she hit Zuko from the side.

Zuko went flying sideways. He twisted his body in midair and landed catlike on his feet.

"Ah, you've improved since we last fought, Zuzu." Azula propelled herself forward again, this time punching blasts of fire at Zuko, who deflected them left and right. He then used Azula's same technique – igniting his feet to shoot forward.

The two clashed, twisting, punching, kicking, blocking. _Azula's improved too,_ he thought. _She's become even more powerful than last time!_

Zuko could already feel his body beginning to tire out, yet Azula seemed just as fresh and energized as ever. He didn't know how much longer he could keep this up!

***

**Lake Laogai – Afternoon**

Aang twirled his staff around like a windmill, parrying all of Guandao's blows. The two dueled around the shoreline with their staffs. Guandao was laughing maniacally the whole time.

"Is this really the best you can do," he sneered as he scored a glancing blow across Aang's ribs. Aang moaned as he felt his side begin to bruise, but he continued on, desperately fighting. "Haven't you realized that you'll never beat me?"

"Haven't you realized that I'll never give up," Aang retorted. "I'll fight you until there's no breath left in my body!"

Guandao grinned wildly. "I'll see to it." He twirled his staff over his head, and then swung it at Aang. The Avatar ducked low. He could feel the breeze over his head as the weapon whizzed overhead.

Guandao continued in the swing, twirling around three-sixty degrees. He executed a full spin, bringing his staff back around – this time towards Aang's legs. He struck him behind the knees, and Aang lost his footing, and stumbled backwards. He fell hard on his back and lost his grip on his staff.

With a wave of his hand, Guandao sent a small breeze of wind, blowing Aang's staff far out of his reach. He then flicked his own staff and a blade suddenly appeared at the tip, creating a deadly, jagged weapon.

He lifted his bladed staff up high, and brought it down full force. Aang's eyes widened as he saw the jagged end begin descending straight for his heart.

***

**Battlefield – Afternoon**

The world was falling into outright war. The Airbenders made the first move, sending thousands of air slices towards our heroes' armies. Dozens of Earthbenders screamed as their flesh was torn open and they collapsed to the ground in giant pools of their own blood.

Toph and Bumi raised up rock barriers to protect the rest of their troops from more air slice attacks.

Sokka darted around the battlefield, swinging his sword left and right. The pointed blade made contact with flesh, sending streams of blood flying. The Airbender he had struck screamed and collapsed, dead.

Nobody really expected the Cabbage Man to do much of anything. So everyone was surprised when he jumped right into the melee. "Take that," he shouted, throwing cabbages left and right. "And that! YES! TREMBLE BEFORE THE MIGHT OF THE CABBAGE!!!"

Suddenly, a gust of air sent the Cabbage Man flying. He slammed down on his back and watched as an Airbender towered over him. He raised his hands, preparing to deliver the final blow.

Suddenly, the tip of a blade appeared through his chest, and the Airbender fell over. Tau stood there, holding his bloody knife. He nodded to the Cabbage Man, who shouted, "behind you!" Tau turned to see another Airbender preparing an air slice attack. He was struck in the face with a cabbage, allowing Tau to strike with his knife.

He helped the Cabbage Man up. The two looked at each other awkwardly. "Uh, thanks."

"Yea, uh … no problem."

The two charged back into the greatest battle ever waged.

***

**Lake Laogai – Afternoon**

Aang rolled out of the way as Guandao's blade pierced into the sand, narrowly missing Aang by inches. He continued to roll to the side, Guandao's attacks barely missing him again and again.

Aang quickly regained his footing through Airbending as Guandao continued to stab furiously at him. Aang moved – but not fast enough. The jagged blade tore through clothing and flesh and Aang gasped, holding his bleeding side.

"Ah. First blood." The wicked monk surveyed his weapon which was dripping with Aang's blood. He brought it up to his lips and his tongue flicked out, lapping it up. Aang felt horribly nauseated at the sight.

Guandao then twirled his bladed staff and rushed Aang again. The Avatar was prepared this time – he dived to the side, and then brought his hand down, chopping through Guandao's staff.

Guandao tossed his shattered weapon aside and moved into a ready stance. Aang did likewise.

They stared each other down – ready for round two.

***

**Courtyard – Afternoon**

As Azula's flame blast soared straight for his head, Zuko remembered a time, years ago, when he was but a small child and he and Azula were the best of friends.

He remembered playing with her in the palace courtyards – and a younger Mai and Ty Lee too. What had happened?

His father. As soon as Azula began to show signs of being a powerful Firebender, he began training her – privately. Over the next few weeks, Zuko had noticed a drastic change in her personality. She had become cold, cruel, mean spirited. Their friendship became strained, and then dissolved altogether as Azula began to psychologically and emotionally abuse him.

After his mother had left, she had become far worse. Ozai encouraged her cruel behavior, and, without Ursa's nurturing, she degenerated very quickly.

Now, as Zuko was locked in his titanic struggle with his sister, he realized something that he hadn't before. Azula was just as much a victim of their father as he had been.

This new understanding spoke volumes to him, and he began to see his sister in a different light. Even after everything she had done to him, he now actually felt _bad_ for her.

Zuko determined that, if he survived this, he was going to find a way to help his sister.

***

**Lake Laogai – Afternoon**

Aang flipped in midair as Monk Guandao sent blast after blast of wind at him. Aang landed hard on his feet. He twirled his arm, creating a swirling ball of air, and hurled it at Guandao.

Guandao caught it and it evaporated in his hand. He then charged forward, using Airbending to speed him up. He then focused, Firebending as he went. His hand ignited into flames and he delivered a superheated punch to Aang's cheek.

Aang went flying and he hit the side of the cliffs overlooking the lake. He got to his feet, holding his seared cheek. Guandao was on him in a flash, unleashing a punishing volley of fire punches at the Avatar. Aang repeatedly jumped backwards, evading Guandao's fierce attacks.

"Again with the dodge and evade," Guandao spat. "Our people _deserved _to be wiped out – they were too _weak_ and passive. But now, my new generation of Airbenders has changed all that! They are as Airbenders _should _be!"

"No," Aang shouted, ducking out of the way of Guandao's punches. "They're a _perversion_!"

"They are perfect! _I_ am perfect!"

Aang punched two boulders at Guandao, who batted them away with his fire punches. Aang used this as a distraction to leap towards the lake. He began bending the water and created a huge tidal wave, at least ten stories high.

The wave came crashing towards Guandao, whose eyes widened in surprise. "This aggressive enough for you?!" Aang continued bending the wave – it got closer and closer to its target – and then stopped.

"What?" Aang couldn't figure out what was going on.

The wave began to reverse, as if it was being blown backwards. Guandao was standing there, using Airbending to propel it backwards – towards Aang.

Aang struggled to bend the water. This had now become a contest of wills. The wave stopped in between the two, not moving at all.

"Come on," Aang shouted. "COME ON!!!"

Guandao's face melted into a sneer. "I think this belongs to you!" He intensified his Airbending. Aang could no longer control the water, and the full wave crashed unto him, dragging him far out into the lake.

Aang shot upwards out of the water, using Airbending to give him height and distance. He landed, soaking wet on the shore and stared directly at Guandao. They eyed each other down, and then charged.

And the battle was joined again.

***

**Battlefield – Afternoon**

By this time, the Mechanist's drill was nearing the wall and the tip had made contact. General Rozar, who was locked in mortal combat with Loi, barked orders to his Firebenders and to the Airbenders. "Attack the drill! ATTACK THE DRILL!!!"

The Airbenders shot up into the air, and surrounded the drill. They all began firing air slice attacks at it. Individually, the attacks would have done virtually nothing. But with dozens of Airbenders unleashing thousands of slices, the machine was quickly being torn apart.

Inside the drill, the Mechanist, Teo, and the Earthbenders helping to keep it going braced themselves. The machine was not going to last too much longer.

Sokka saw what was going on. He pointed over to the drill. "Hurry, we have to protect the drill!" He fought his way through the battlefield, followed closely by Katara and several Earthbenders.

They weren't making it in time. The fighting was too thick and they were too far away. They could only watch in horror as the drill collapsed inward, sending up an explosion of gears and screws.

The Mechanist crawled out of the wreckage, dragging Teo along with them. Somehow, Teo's wheelchair remained intact, and the Mechanist placed him back on it. They looked around to see themselves surrounded by Airbenders.

"You are our prisoners," one Airbender said.

Another Airbender looked at him and laughed. "We're taking _no _prisoners!"

They laughed hysterically and began advancing on the two of them.

Teo suddenly slammed a button on his wheelchair and a volley of small darts sprang out of a hidden compartment, striking the Airbenders dead where they stood.

From across the battlefield, Sokka's eyebrows raised as he fought off two Airbenders that had surrounded him.

The battle was not over yet.

More and more Airbenders were appearing, seemingly out of thin air. Our heroes were hopelessly outnumbered.

***

**Lake Laogai – Afternoon**

Aang felt a strange sense of déjà vu as he continued dueling Guandao. Last time they had fought, just after Guandao finished his ritual in which he became possessed by Apollyon, he had had the stuffing beaten out of him. Now it appeared that history was going to repeat itself.

As the seconds ticked by, Aang could feel the battle slipping out from between his fingers.

Guandao was too strong. He was just too strong. Aang was now beginning to regret not performing the ritual. Could his refusal to perform this ritual be the last mistake he would ever make?

As the fight continued, Guandao began to become more confident. When the battle first started, he was a little unsure. But now that the fight was going his way, he began to immensely enjoy himself.

"You know," he said, delivering a devastating punch to Aang's jaw. "After I kill you, I'm going to be sure to annihilate the Avatar Spirit. Never again will an Avatar arise to oppose me."

Aang hurled a fire blast at Guandao who raised his hand and simply absorbed the attack.

"And afterwards," he said. "I'll be sure to hunt down all of your friends. I'll kill them one at a time. I'll be sure to save your little girlfriend for last."

"_If you touch her! If you lay one finger on Katara…"_

Guandao licked his lips. "I'll be sure to take my time with her!"

"_You monster!_" Aang could feel the rage seething back full force. He rushed at Guandao, recklessly, his anger clouding his judgment. Guandao didn't even bother to move out of the way. As Aang came charging at him, Guandao struck him in the side of the head with his fist, sending Aang flying sideways.

"Why do you insist on continuing this fight when you know that you will lose?"

Aang stood up, his body covered in scrapes and bruises. "Like I said – to the last breath!"

"It doesn't have to be like this, Aang. Your death can be quite painless."

"I don't care how much pain I feel! I'll go through anything to protect the ones I love!"

He Earthbended a whole volley of boulders towards the monk who, using his great agility, darted left and right out of the way. Aang was beginning to pant, out of breath.

"You're tiring already, Aang? But we haven't even started to play yet!"

Aang was drenched, both from the water of the lake and from his own sweat. He felt as though every muscle in his body was screaming in pain. He didn't even know how he was still standing. His body told him to just lie down and die.

But he couldn't do that. He _wouldn't_ do that. Because his love for his friends superceded the pain.

Suddenly, he felt a cutting sensation in his side. He looked down to see a slice on his side and blood leaking out. Guandao had struck him with an air slice attack. He winced as more slices struck his arms and chest. His blood was flying everywhere.

Guandao was laughing maniacally, as he lowered his arms. "You're in pain, Aang. Your very eyes tell me that you would love nothing more than to quit. But you won't. Your will is strong indeed. But by the end of this fight, I will have broken it. And when you die, I will be sure to destroy the Avatar Spirit, too."

"No," Aang said. He had to keep fighting. He had to!

Suddenly, Guandao closed his eyes as though he were meditating standing up. He moved his arms across his body. Aang could sense the positive and negative energy in Guandao's body being separated. Guandao was preparing to generate lightning!

***

**Palace Hallways – Afternoon**

Ursa rushed quickly through the seemingly empty hallways of the Royal Palace, the Earth King and Bosco rushing in tow.

Ursa had a look of grim determination on her face. _Please let me make it in time_, she thought.

She had to find them. She had to find her children.

_Before_ they tore each other apart!

***

**Lake Laogai – Afternoon**

Every instinct in Aang's body told him to move. He tried to move. But the muscles in his legs wouldn't allow it. Aang was just too exhausted. There was no way he could continue this fight!

So all he could do was stand there, and accept the inevitable.

ZRAP!!!

The lightning flew out of Guandao's fingers and struck Aang directly in the gut. Black smoke poured out of his body, and Aang collapsed unto his stomach. He could hear Guandao's footsteps heading towards his smoking form. It took all his energy to just roll unto his back.

***

**Courtyard – Afternoon**

Two Sun-Tzu warriors crept along a ledge overlooking the courtyard. Down below, the Fire Princess was viciously dueling with her brother.

The two of them had been given orders by their master. They were to eliminate the Princess. The master felt as though she were becoming a threat to his power. He feared that she would attempt to overthrow him.

And so they were to remove that threat.

One of the Sun Tzu withdrew his bow. He reached behind him and removed a bow. He raised his bow and arrow and took aim.

He had to wait for the opportune time.

NOW! A pause in the fighting. The two were standing there, talking, taunting each other.

There was a _twang_ as the arrow was released.

***

Ursa rushed into the courtyard, followed by the Earth King and Bosco. Azula and Zuko had taken a pause from their battle to taunt each other.

Ursa's instincts told her something wasn't right.

She looked up, to see an arrow, heading straight for her daughter. "NOOO," she shouted. Events moved as if in slow motion.

Ursa sprinted forward and pushed Azula out of the way. Ursa's body shot forward as the arrow pierced her back.

"MOM!!!" Azula and Zuko shouted at the same time.

Zuko looked up towards the direction where the arrow had been shot and saw the two Sun Tzu darting away. He wouldn't allow it.

He punched the air and flames sprouted out of his hands. The Sun Tzu tried to evade the blasts, but lost their balance and fell into the courtyard. Zuko pointed his hands. "It would be smart not to move," he said coldly.

He rushed over to Ursa and plucked the arrow out from her back. He then rolled her over. Azula also rushed over to their mother.

Ursa looked deep into Azula's eyes. "Azula," she said. "I … hope this proves … how much I love you."

Tears rolled down Azula's cheeks. "No mommy! Please don't die! I never wanted you to die!"

Zuko looked over at his sister. He could hardly believe this was actually happening. Even more, he couldn't believe that his sister was actually showing this kind of emotion.

Azula was crying hysterically now. "Mommy, mommy! I love you! Please don't die!"

Ursa reached up with her finger and wiped the tears from Azula's eyes. "I love you," she said. She then looked over to Zuko.

"Zuko," she said. "I'm so proud of you. You've grown up so much." Ursa's breathing was growing strained. "I'm so proud of both of you. I … I love … you … both of you." Her breathing slowed, and then stopped altogether.

The Earth King wiped away tears from his eyes and Bosco was whimpering.

Azula's crying grew louder as she cradled her mother's body in her arms.

Zuko stood up and screamed loudly, flames erupting from his body – reflecting the inner fire now raging in his soul.

***

**Lake Laogai – Afternoon**

Aang lay on his back, bruised, battered and bleeding. It was over. He had lost and he was now going to die. Damn! _Why_ didn't he perform the ritual when he had the chance? He could have ended it – ended all of it! But now … his pride and selfishness was going to cost him his life – and the lives of his friends and of the Avatar Spirit.

Guandao stood over Aang's smoking form, a look of deranged pleasure washing across his face. "You're dying, Aang. And I'm going to stand here and enjoy every last second of it."

Aang coughed. Blood spurted out of his mouth in fountains. Guandao licked his lips at the sight.

Aang couldn't believe it was going to end like this. After everything he went through – all his adventures, trials etc. It was going to end here, now. He was going to die on the shores of this lake with that … _monster_ standing over him.

Aang struggled to speak. Just trying scraped his already raw throat. "… give … you." He gargled on his words as more blood spurted out. Already his vision was beginning to cloud over.

"I'm sorry," Guandao snorted. "I'm afraid I didn't quite hear that, you'll have to speak up!"

"I forgive you!"

It was such a relief to say those words, but even more so to actually feel what he said. He couldn't hate Guandao. As much as he wanted to, Avatar Roku had been right. Aang allowed all the hate and anger to flee from his being. Despite his physical agony, he felt the best he ever had emotionally. He both laughed and cried as he repeated the words, blood tinged tears leaking out of his eyes.

_"I forgive you!"_

Guandao's forehead scrunched up. "Save your forgiveness, Avatar, I neither need nor want it!"

Aang shook his head. "I feel bad for you."

The evil monk started cackling. "Oh, this is simply delicious. _You _feel bad for _me_?!" He laughed even harder. "This is too much! Are you hoping I'll die _laughing_?!"

"You're an empty shell of a human being. There's nothing in you."

Guanado gritted his teeth.

Aang continued on. "But, even after everything you've done, I can't hate you. _I just can't!_"

Guandao's foot crashed downward unto Aang's chest. Aang felt his sternum begin to crack, and he let out a wail.

"I am a _god_, Avatar! I really don't care about what you have to say! So just _die_ already!"

"You may win now, Guandao. But eventually … someone … will rise up. And … you'll meet your match … someday."

"The only one who could oppose me is the Avatar, and I plan to deal with that problem." He lowered his lips to Aang's ear and whispered. "_After you die, I plan to destroy the Avatar Spirit for good!_" He smiled. "I want you to die with that knowledge."

Aang coughed up more blood. His body was finally giving out. His vision faded, and then he saw nothing at all.


	22. Chapter 22: Redemption

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Avatar

**??? - ???**

_Drop. Drop._

The first sensation the boy felt was … was it _water_? Yes, water was dripping on his head. How very odd.

The next thing he noticed was that he was lying on something cold and hard. It hurt his back.

The boy slowly sat up and looked around. Everything seemed fuzzy at first, until his eyes gradually focused. He was sitting outside on a balcony as pouring rain flooded upon his head, soothing it.

_What happened? Where was he?_

The last thing he had remembered was lying in searing agony, bloody, beaten, humiliated.

_Now he remembered more fully!_

He was dead! He had been killed by Monk Guandao! But yet…

He didn't _feel_ dead. In fact, this was the best he had ever felt in his entire life!

He slowly climbed to his feet and took a look around. There was something familiar about this place.

He walked from the balcony to the inside of a large building. It looked like some kind of monastery or something. As the boy continued walking, he continued to feel a growing bond with this place. It seemed _so_ familiar. He began to feel as though he had been here before … in another time.

A cold wind blew through the halls and, along with it, he could swear someone whispering his name.

_"Aang. Aaaaang."_

Aang followed the voice as it steadily grew louder. The voice, incredibly, also seemed familiar to him – as though from a faraway dream or something.

_"Aaaaaang."_

He was now jogging at a brisk pace. He had to find the source of the voice, he had to! He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but something deep down told him that finding the source of this voice was the most important thing in the world right now.

Aang followed it to a large door, where he stopped short. This was a bedroom door, and it was _really _familiar to him. Maybe because, a long time ago, he used to spend a lot of time inside this room … and with its occupant.

Aang now knew where he was.

He was at the Southern Air Temple!

Back where it all began.

But … it wasn't destroyed at all like the last time he had been here. In fact, one would never know that a battle had ever taken place here. One would never even think that anything bad ever happened here.

It was the Southern Air Temple Aang had known throughout his entire childhood.

_"Aang."_

The voice was coming from within the bedroom, he knew it. He gently pushed the door open and entered into the fully furnished room.

There, sitting on a bed, his back to him was a man. He wore orange robes.

_Air monk robes!_

The man turned around, gently smiling. An arrow was tattooed on his head.

"It is nice to see you again, Aang."

Aang's eyes brightened at once. "MONK GYATSO!!!" He flung himself into his arms.

Monk Gyatso was one of the best friends Aang had ever had. He was the only father he had ever known. Aang had loved him with all of his heart, and his heart was completely shattered upon learning about his death at the hands of the Fire Nation.

Aang was in such shock, he couldn't quite figure out what to say. "This – this has got to be a dream or – or something. Or … am I dead?"

Gyatso laughed. The sound was melodious, and it comforted Aang greatly. "Relax Aang, you are neither dreaming nor dead."

"Y-you mean … this is for real?" Gyatso nodded.

"In a matter of speaking. Everything here is real, but not in the physical sense."

"But how?"

"You must remember, Aang, that there are different planes than just the physical one. There are also the mental and spiritual that must be taken into consideration."

"So this is all happening in my mind."

"You are correct, Aang," Gyatso replied.

"Well, I don't care if it's real or not," Aang said. "I'm just so _happy _to see you again!" He rushed forward once again and embraced the monk, who was laughing happily the whole time.

"I've missed you, Aang. I've been waiting for this moment for a hundred years!"

"I've missed you too, Monk Gyatso. It's been so hard without you."

Gyatso nodded in understanding. "You were set off on an impossible task to stop the Fire Lord, without any guidance. You faced hardships unknown by anyone in your age. But you _persevered_ Aang. With the aid of your friends, you overcame everything that was thrown at you. You are much stronger on the inside than you think Aang – your friends are, too."

"I would never have gotten as far as I did without them – especially without Katara."

"Aaaah, so you have found love, Aang. I'm so glad."

"But it won't mean anything anymore. Monk Guandao is too powerful – he's going to kill her!"

"You don't understand the power of love, Aang. Love is enduring and more powerful than the toughest Earthbender. It can reach across lifetimes."

Aang nodded, reflecting deeply on this. He was sure that his and Katara's love could last through anything.

"But enough of my hopeless romanticism, Aang. We must focus on the business at hand."

Aang looked up at him, expectantly.

Gyatso cleared his throat. "Your battle with Monk Guandao has taken a step in a horrid direction, I'm afraid."

"Yea," Aang said, looking at his belly. "He ran me through with lightning."

He looked up at Gyatso who was smiling kindly. "He wasn't always this way, Aang," he said sadly. "He used to be a good man."

Aang settled down to hear this story.

"I remember Guandao when we first met. We were boys – no older than you, Aang. He and I had hit it off almost instantaneously. Even though I lived in the Southern Air Temple and he lived in the Eastern Air Temple, we became the best of friends.

"Guandao, however, was very idealistic – and brash and reckless. He believed that it was a waste of our talent to devote our lives as monks. He was very well traveled in his youth, visiting all four of the nations.

"He quickly became disgusted with the social injustices going on in the four nations and corruption in the governments. He became almost a vigilante. The elders of the four air temples became very alarmed. Monks are supposed to be neutral in the affairs of the rest of the world. He had been warned. He continued to disobey – and he was punished."

"Wait," Aang interjected. "They punished him for doing _good_?"

"No, they punished him for breaking their laws. I was at his trial. But … I must admit – I wished I could have gone along with Guandao and helped those in need throughout the world. I _agreed _with him and his idealistic beliefs. But … I was too scared to go against the elders to do anything."

`"So … what happened to him," Aang asked.

"He began to withdraw into himself. He was very furious with the elders, not just for putting him on trial, but because he felt that they didn't care about the rest of the world. He refused to talk to anyone – except for me. He became twisted up inside and eventually, his anger consumed him, turning him into the hate-filled monster he is now.

"At one point, Guandao left the air temples for good. He renounced the Air Nomads and began exploring the four nations. It was rumored that he encountered the Sun Tzu – a secret society of warriors who were manipulating events in the world so that they could conquer it. They were the real power behind Chin the Conqueror, who was defeated by Avatar Kyoshi.

"Guandao confronted their leader who was named Shin Xao. He defeated him, but as is custom with the Sun Tzu, the one who defeats their leader replaces him. Guandao, filled with rage, murdered Shin Xao and became the new leader of the Sun Tzu. He then assumed Shin Xao's identity.

"Guandao became convinced that true peace could only become possible through an absolute dictatorship. Rule by fear – but the leader would have to be someone the world feared. Guandao, now swelled up with pride, decided he should be the ruler of the world.

"He began studying ancient history. That was when he stumbled upon the Legend of Apollyon. Whoever could release Apollyon from his spiritual prison could tap into his unlimited powers. Guandao became obsessed with it, and began sending his Sun Tzu throughout the world to find the reliquaries.

"But there was also an essential piece of the puzzle left."

"Me," Aang said.

"Yes. Guandao knew that the current Avatar, Roku, was a Firebender. He also knew he was friends with Fire Lord Sozin. He, in the guise of Shin Xao, allied himself with Sozin. He promised Sozin the great powers of Apollyon if he would capture the Avatar. He financed Sozin's military force through the immense wealth the Sun Tzu had acquired throughout the centuries to hunt and capture Roku.

"Guandao reasoned that the Fire Nation would conquer the world and create a strong, central government that would keep the rest of the world in check and create peace. However, Guandao planned to betray the Fire Lord at the last second, take Apollyon's power for himself and become the ruler of the world.

"Sozin, however, goofed up."

Aang nodded. "He killed Roku."

"Well, left him for dead, but yes, essentially that is what he did. Guandao was furious, but he couldn't afford to take revenge on Sozin just yet. He knew that the next Avatar would be born in the Air Nomads. He still burned with hatred for his fellow Airbenders and so he ordered Sozin to attack them. It was a two-pronged plan. First, murder every last Airbender without exception. Second, capture the Avatar."

"But I ran away," Aang said sadly. "I wasn't there to defend you."

"Don't be silly, Aang. If you were there, you would have been captured and the ritual would have commenced. You _saved_ the world by running away. For one hundred years you prevented Guandao from achieving absolute power."

"So, what happened next," Aang asked. He was really becoming hooked into the story.

"When you ran away, you slipped right through Guandao's fingers. He never stopped hunting you. It became an obsession – one that passed on to the subsequent Fire Lords.

"When you resurfaced a hundred years later, Guandao was ecstatic. By that time, the Fire Nation had almost already won the war. But you stopped it. You defeated Fire Lord Ozai and saved the world.

"At first, Guandao was enraged at Ozai's loss. But then he came up with a most clever scheme. He would find you and befriend you. He would kill two birds with one stone. First, he would have you in his clutches and at the same time, you and your friends would find the reliquaries for him."

"I was a fool to trust him," Aang said. "How could I have been so stupid?"

"It was not stupidity, Aang. Older and wiser men than you have been deceived by Monk Guandao."

Aang looked up. "Like who?"

"Like me."

"You?!"

"Yes Aang. Just before he launched his attack on the Air Temples, Guandao came to me. He said he had found a way to bring peace to the world and he asked me to join him. I was interested at first. Greatly. It seemed so _tempting_!

"But you were born already, Aang. You were placed under my care, and I couldn't abandon you. I told Guandao that I had responsibilities here. I didn't tell him about you because I was very wary of him. There was something different about him – something about his eyes. He went into a rage. We argued and then he attacked me."

"He _attacked_ you?" Aang could feel his temper rising again.

"It was a difficult battle – not just physically. How do you fight someone who is your best friend – someone you care about?

"I won of course, and Guandao left with his tail between his legs. However, even though I defeated him, the damage was done. Our friendship was over and Guandao was filled with venomous hatred – towards me personally."

Aang shook his head. "He needs to be stopped. This madness needs to end, once and for all."

"Indeed it does, Aang. But the question is, how?" Gyatso looked at him curiously.

"I don't know. I initially planned to kill him."

"Ah," Gyatso said. "And you have changed your mind?"

"Yea," Aang replied. "I did. During our fight, I realized that I just can't kill someone."

"And it is well that you can't, Aang," Gyatso said solemnly. "For if you did, you would have taken your first steps down the same path as Guandao. You would have allowed hate to poison your heart. Eventually, you would have become as big a monster as he is – and you would never realize it until it's too late."

"So how do I stop him," Aang asked. "I can't kill him. Apollyon is too powerful. Maybe, Energybending? Take away his power. Just like with Fire Lord Ozai?"

"I'm afraid that won't work this time, Aang."

"What? Why not?"

"Because, even though they inhabit one body, Guandao and Apollyon are two separate beings. If you used Energybending on Guandao, he would still be empowered by Apollyon. Your only hope is to separate them."

"But how? I can't perform the ritual – I have no new reliquaries to use!"

"You are overlooking something, Aang!"

"What do you mean?"

"Guandao plans to destroy the Avatar Spirit, right?"

"Right," Aang said slowly. He had no idea where Monk Gyatso was going with this.

"To destroy a spirit as sophisticated as the Avatar Spirit takes a lot of energy. Guandao, through Apollyon, will attempt to use Energybending on the Avatar Spirit. You see, if the Avatar Spirit is pumped with too much energy, it will overload. Your body will not be able to handle the stress. As a form of self-preservation, your spirit will clash with it and override it. The Avatar Spirit will be consumed by your own spirit which will attack it viciously. Filled with too much energy, and under attack, the Avatar Spirit will be unable to handle the strain and it will just … die."

"So what does this mean?"

"Think, Aang. You can Energybend too!"

"But you just said Energybending would be useless!"

"No! It would be useless to attempt to use Energybending on Guandao. I never said anything about Apollyon!"

Aang sat there dumbfounded.

Gyatso continued on. "When Guandao attempts to destroy the Avatar Spirit, you can use your Energybending to reverse the attack – reverse the incoming energy and direct it to Apollyon's spirit."

Aang's mouth dropped open. "So the opposite would happen! Guandao's spirit would destroy Apollyon's spirit!"

"Yes, Aang! Without Apollyon, Guandao will be nothing more than a simple Airbender. But there is a danger!"

"Oh _great_," Aang said. "I knew there was a catch! There's _always_ a catch!"

"If you should fail, not only is the Avatar Spirit at risk, but so is _your _spirit!"

"What do you mean?"

"Apollyon's spirit will take full hold of your spirit. You have to understand, the Spirit of Apollyon is a parasite. It doesn't just merge – it _absorbs_! Apollyon will absorb your spirit, and integrate it into itself. You will be left an empty husk – a zombie without a soul."

Aang reflected deeply about all this information he was being hit with. It wasn't just his life that was in danger – his soul was as well. Finally, "I'll do it. I have no choice. I'm the only one who can stop Guandao. I _have _to risk it!"

Gyatso stood up and hugged Aang deeply. "You are a very brave young man, Aang. I'm sorry that this is the way things have to be. I'm sorry that you've been through so much and that there is still so much more for you to go through." Aang looked up as he felt gentle tears leak unto his head. Gyatso was crying.

"Don't worry, Gyatso," he said reassuringly. "I _will _win this time!"

"I wish you luck, Aang. Not just for your coming struggle – but in all things you do. And know this – I will be with you wherever you go." He touched Aang's chest, feeling his heartbeat. "In here."

"Thank you, Gyatso," he replied. "You've always been like a father to me. And … I love you."

Gyatso hugged Aang again. "And I love you … my son."

***

Aang's eyes flashed awake. The first thing he was aware of was mind-numbing, searing pain all over. It was then that he remembered that he was lying on the ground, severely wounded – but not fatally so.

He slowly staggered to his feet.

"Still alive, eh?" He heard Guandao's voice from a few feet away. His eyes came back into focus, and there was his archenemy, staring him down. "I would have thought that that last attack would have taken away any strength you had left. You're a tough nut to crack." His mouth widened to a sneer. "But don't worry – I'm the hammer that will finally break you."

Aang slowly moved into a combat stance. He was in horrible agony – he had lost most of his energy. He didn't know how long he could continue to fight. He would have to survive as long as he could – at least until Guandao prepared to finish off the Avatar Spirit.

"This ends here, Guandao," Aang said simply.

"I agree," Guandao spat. "Only one of us will be left standing – and I doubt that it'll be you!"

Guandao raised his arms preparing for another air slice attack when suddenly –

ZZZRAAACKK!!!

Guandao leaped out of the way as lightning narrowly missed him. He looked up to see where it had come from.

There, standing above on the cliffs overlooking Lake Laogai, preparing to join the fight, were Zuko and Azula.

***

**The Battlefield – Afternoon**

The Airbenders were quickly nearing victory in the battle. Much of our heroes' troops lay dead or dying and the survivors were quickly becoming surrounded on all sides – encircled. They were trapped like rats.

Sokka held his sword firmly as he gulped. "I guess this is it!" He looked over at Suki, who returned his glance. He rushed over to her and clasped her hands in his. "Suki I … if we don't make it out of this … I just want to say …"

Her finger touched his lips. "Don't," she replied. "I already know what you're going to say. And … I love you too, Sokka." Their lips locked furiously, as they enjoyed these last seconds together.

Finally, they broke apart. Sokka looked around at the rest of his troops and raised his sword. "For Aang!"

The rest of his soldiers followed along with his cheer as the Airbenders pounced – and the final fight for their existence began anew.

***

**Lake Laogai – Afternoon**

Zuko and Azula charged Guandao, who quickly braced himself. The two teenagers attacked together, unleashing a deadly barrage of fierce punches and kicks. Guandao moved like the wind, easily parrying and dodging every one of their attacks.

"You know, I regret not killing you earlier, Azula," Guandao sneered. "You've been more trouble than you're worth!"

Azula generated massive amounts of blue flames and unleashed them in a giant spinning attack. Guandao reared up a shield of fire, protecting himself from her attack.

"You tried to have me killed," she shrieked. "But my mother … my mother died to save me!"

Her flames intensified. "She died so that we could defeat you!"

"She died because she was _weak_!" He elbowed her in the chin. "_Why _anyone would sacrifice themselves for _you_ is quite beyond my understanding!"

Aang stood there, watching in awe. Azula was fighting against Guandao. She was … fighting on _his_ side now! Perhaps … could Azula have _changed_? He would have never thought it possible.

Guandao twirled his arms around like a giant windmill, launching a tremendous gust of wind, sending Azula and Zuko flying. The brother and sister team struck the ground hard near Aang, who appeared to be having difficulty standing.

The two got up and dusted themselves off. Azula eyeballed Aang. "Alright Avatar, if you're gonna do something, I suggest you hurry it up!"

"I do have an idea," Aang said. "But we have to wait until the time is right. If we screw up, even just a little, it's all over!"

"Oh, are the little insects making up battle plans," Guandao taunted. He folded his arms and smirked. "Whatever you're planning won't work! With the power of Apollyon coursing through my body, I am virtually indestructible!"

"So you really think it'll work," Zuko whispered.

Aang shrugged. "I hope so. It's a slim chance – _very _slim. But it's the only chance we have." He sighed. "It's all or nothing now. Let's do it!"

The trio charged at Guandao, who quickly readied himself. Guandao easily proved more than a match for all three of them, as he easily dodged and blocked all of their attacks.

As the fighting intensified, Aang gulped. This was an all or nothing chance. His very soul depended on the outcome of this battle.

**The Battlefield – Afternoon**

As the Airbenders drew closer and closer, Toph, Bumi, Haru and several other Earthbenders began making large, rocky walls to protect them from the coming onslaught. Indeed, as the Airbenders began sending whole arrays of air slices, the walls protected the majority of their troops.

But it couldn't hold for too much longer. The air slices were quickly eroding the walls. The Earthbenders struggled to fix the damages, bending more and more protective shields, only to have them quickly be eroded away.

It was all they could do to stall their inevitable deaths.

They were running out of time.

**Lake Laogai – Afternoon**

Guandao was quickly wearing the three young warriors down. Even though it was three against one, the monk was still just too much for them to handle.

"Come on," he jeered. "I would have thought that the children of Ozai and the Avatar could have at least given me a run for my money!"

"You want a run for your money," Zuko shouted. "How about _this_?!"

He and Azula twirled their arms and unleashed simultaneous fire blasts. The two beams of fire united, creating a giant, swirling purple attack.

Guandao's eyes widened at the ferocity of the attack and he quickly braced himself. The attack struck head on, creating a giant, flaming inferno around him.

Zuko, Azula and Aang joined in, firing repeated bursts of flame blasts at Guandao.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

The attacks continued pouring in and Guandao's form seemed to disappear in the giant plume of smoke that was now rising towards the sky.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

The trio stopped their bombardment and stood there, panting, waiting for the dust to clear. Suddenly, Guandao appeared out of the smoke, unscathed.

"Impossible," Zuko shouted. "There's _now way_ someone could take that kind of punishment and still be standing." He looked to Aang for answers. Aang seemed to be in just as much shock.

The evil monk charged forward, fire on his heels propelling him forward. He swatted Aang aside like a bug. Zuko and Azula charged forward, viciously attacking.

Guandao batted Azula away as Zuko attacked again. The two dueled with fire; Guandao's fire blasts were clearly more powerful.

The Fire Lord pulled his fist back and then released it forward towards Guandao's face. The monk caught his fist before it made contact and began squeezing. He forced him to his knees and Zuko began screaming as he felt the fingers in his bones begin to break.

The monk then began twisting Zuko's arm. He could hear his bones popping and then finally – SNAP! Zuko's scream tore into Aang's head. He watched helplessly as Zuko lay there, his arm broken and bent at an odd angle.

Guandao pointed his fingers at the boy, and they began to glow with energy. He smirked. "So ends the great Fire Lord Zuko."

Suddenly, Guandao was sent soaring into the air. He smacked the ground hard and then lurched to his feet. His head was swimming a little and he may have seen some stars.

Azula stood there, fingers pointed at him.

"Don't you _dare_ touch my brother!"

**The Battlefield – Afternoon**

_This is the end_, Sokka thought. _The end of the world is here!_

The number of Airbenders had seemed to swell within the past few minutes. _Was there no _end_ to them?_

They had completely broken through the earth barriers set up by the Earthbenders. He watched in horror as they raised their hands and thousands of air slices cut their troops to ribbons. The battlefield was being flooded with blood, limbs, innards and whatever else the human body was made of. The stench was unbearable.

The odds were completely stacked against them. _And yet…_

Our heroes kept fighting. The Airbenders themselves were beginning to realize that the heroes would never stop fighting. Even though they were outnumbered, outclassed; even though the Airbenders had every advantage in the world; even though they had already lost so many of their friends and loved ones, they would never give up.

Because their faith in one little boy was greater than all the death and destruction around them. The Avatar gave them hope.

***

**Lake Laogai – Afternoon**

"So you would fight me to save your brother, huh," Guandao sneered. "Since when did you have such a change in heart?"

"Since your men killed my mother!" Azula leaped forward, and the two began dueling hand to hand. Aang also launched himself into the fight, struggling through his tremendous pain.

"I always believed that my mother believed I was a monster," Azula lamented. "But now I realize the truth – the only monster here … is _you_!" Guandao was forced back by one of her superheated attacks.

"My mother loved me. She died for me! Something that you would never do for anyone!"

"Don't you dare presume to know me," the monk snarled. "I am _far_ above that wretched thing you call love. It is an illusion that the weak conjure up so that they can feel better about themselves. You're a fool if you've allowed 'love' to deceive you!"

"No Guandao," Aang said. "You're the fool, and you're the one who's deceived! Love is stronger than any attack you can unleash. Love is the basis for true inner strength." He smiled warmly at the thought of Katara and her love. "Maybe if you had a soul, you would understand that!"

"I don't need a soul. I have Apollyon!"

Guandao kneed Aang in the stomach. He gripped him by the shoulders and then skull-bashed him. Aang saw tiny prickpoints of light and an explosion of pain in his head. Guandao tossed him aside.

Azula burst forth, creating a dazzling display of Firebending, viciously attacking the monk.

"You think you can Firebend, little girl," Guandao jeered. "Watch this!"

The monk unleashed a Firebending display of his own. The two launched into an all out war with fire.

Azula back-flipped away and then unleashed a large beam of fire. Guandao took a step back and shot his own fire beam at her.

The two beams collided and it now had become a battle of wills. Guandao's attack was quickly overriding Azula's. The young princess put everything she had into her blast – but it wasn't enough. Guandao quickly overpowered her, and she was struck with the full force of his attack.

Azula lay on the ground, burned, weak, and exhausted. Her Fire Nation headpiece had fallen out. Guandao casually picked it up, examining it carelessly. He looked over at Azula, lying on the floor and he grinned manically.

He grabbed her by the front of her armor and lifted her up so that they were face to face. "This is the price for disobeying me, princess."

She spat in his face. Guandao wiped it away and then struck her across the face. "Oh, how I've been looking forward to this!" The jagged headpiece gleamed in his other hand.

"NOOOO," the helpless Aang and Zuko shouted out together.

Guandao thrust the jagged headpiece into Azula's stomach with a sickening _pop_. She lurched forward as it tore into her. Guandao then ripped it out of her stomach and tossed her aside.

And all three lay there, helplessly, staring up at the triumphant Guandao.

***

**Battlefield – Afternoon**

The gang was making their last stand here. Sokka knew he was going to die. But he was going to go down fighting as a hero.

They had all known beforehand that this was a hopeless battle. They didn't care. In fact … death didn't seem to scare Sokka as much as it used to.

"YAAARRGGGH!!!"

Sokka winced as an Earthbender next to him was torn to shreds by air slices.

Katara was right next to him, using her water-whip to bat Airbenders aside. He smiled. Sokka was really proud of his little sister and he was proud to die fighting alongside her.

More Airbenders appeared. Sokka felt like a razor had cut open his cheek. He wiped away the blood and looked up as the Airbender prepared another air slice.

***

**Lake Laogai – Afternoon**

"And so it ends," Guandao said. He grabbed Aang by the collar and lifted him off the ground. "I am so going to enjoy this." He placed his two fingers on Aang's neck.

Suddenly, radiant light burst forth out of both of them. Guandao's body turned red and Aang's turned blue. Guandao was laughing. "Say goodbye to the Avatar Spirit."

Aang's body began shuddering as he could feel energy from Guandao being pumped into his being – into the Avatar Spirit. Already things had reached critical mass. The shuddering intensified – Aang's body just could not handle the strain of this much energy.

Aang's body began to glow from blue to red as more and more energy was flown into the Avatar Spirit. He could feel his own spirit struggling against the Avatar Spirit. They were fighting. The Avatar Spirit was losing. It was going to be killed. Meanwhile, he could also feel the spirit of Apollyon surging through his body. His body had been almost completely engulfed in red as Apollyon's spirit began to corrupt his body.

Aang slowly reached his fingers up. It was a struggle for him to just place them on Guandao's neck.

_Oh please let this work!_

As Aang felt Guandao's energy being pumped into his body, he closed his eyes and concentrated hard. He took a deep breath and allowed his body to relax as he began to re-channel the energy out from the Avatar Spirit, through his arms and fingers, and into Guandao's body.

The evil monk's eyes opened in shock. "Hey what the?" He realized too late the danger. "How do you _know_ how to do that?!"

The red from Aang's body began to recede as he turned slowly back to blue. All of the energy was leaving the Avatar Spirit like a deflated balloon – and was being channeled back straight into the spirit of Apollyon!

The blue glow began to envelope Guandao. "This … isn't … over!" Guandao struggled to redirect the energy back into Aang.

It went back and forth like this for several minutes. Again, the two had been forced into a battle of wills.

And then – a strange thing happened. The two were surrounded by shimmering white light and they began to rise into the air.

Zuko, from where he lay, could only watch in amazement as this dazzling display. It reminded him of watching fireworks as a child … so long ago.

Up in the air, the titanic battle between two of the most ancient and powerful spirits to ever live was being waged.

The red and blue colors disappeared as the two were enveloped in blinding white light. Pure energy radiated from their bodies and went flying in all directions, striking random objects on the ground like lightning.

Suddenly, there was a large flash of light and a loud boom. Then, the light vanished, the energy stopped sparking and Aang and Guandao both fell hundreds of feet in the air to the ground. They landed with a thud.

Aang staggered to his feet as did Guandao.

_What happened_, Zuko marveled.

"I don't know what you just did," Guandao said furiously. "But this time there's no escaping for you! SO JUST DIE ALREADY!!!" Guandao pointed his fist at Aang, preparing a fire blast.

Aang was exhausted. That spiritual struggle had just taken a lot out of him and he knew he couldn't move. For a moment, Aang panicked. Could he have failed? Could Guandao have finally destroyed the Avatar Spirit?

Guandao punched the air.

And nothing happened. Well, maybe a few sparks shout out of his fist, but nothing major. Guandao looked at his hand in stunned silence. He punched again and again. No Firebending.

"No," he said. "This can't be happening. It just can't!"

Aang had succeeded after all.

He had finally destroyed Apollyon – this time, forever.

*******

**The Battlefield – Afternoon**

Our heroes' numbers had dwindled down to just a handful. They were surrounded by seemingly limitless numbers of Airbenders. They were surrounded on all sides as the Airbenders prepared for one final blow that would annihilate all of their enemies at once.

They prepared for one final attack. Sokka and Suki held unto each other.

But nothing happened.

The Airbenders seemed extremely perplexed. No Airbending.

Sokka's face widened into a smile. "He did it!" He looked around joyously. "Aang defeated Guandao."

With the destruction of Apollyon and the defeat of Guandao, the evil monk's Energybending had been reversed.

The Airbenders had lost all of their bending and were now just simple men.

General Rozar, who had been locked in furious combat with Loi, dropped his sword and raised his arms. Sokka jabbed him in the gut with his finger.

"This time, _you're_ the one going to prison!"

***

**Lake Laogai - Afternoon**

Aang helped Zuko up and then, Zuko finally remembered something.

"Azula!"

He pushed Aang aside and rushed over to his sister. Azula was lying on her back, her stomach bleeding profusely. Zuko lifted her head and cradled it in his lap.

Her eyes fluttered open. "Zuzu," she said weakly.

Zuko nodded. "I'm here, Azula."

She touched her wounded stomach. "He got me."

"It's okay, we're gonna fix it."

"You were right," she said. "Everyone was right. I was a monster."

Zuko shook his head. "No, Azula. You were just confused. Like I was. I had no right to judge you – especially when I was just as wicked as you were."

Azula's breathing was becoming shallow. "Our father was the true monster," she said. "And I allowed him to brainwash me." She shook her head. "Zuzu. I gave away my soul." Zuko felt the life leave her.

He gently shook her body. "Please wake up, Azula. Please." He leaned forward, and kissed his sister's forehead.

Nearby, Aang himself, overwhelmed by everything that had happened, broke down and joined Zuko in his grief.


	23. Chapter 23: The End and the Beginning

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Avatar

***

**Battlefield – Afternoon**

Sokka looked around at all the carnage on the battlefield. He watched as Katara and several other women tended to the wounded. His father and the warriors from the Southern Water Tribe were rounding up the now powerless Airbenders.

Sokka collapsed onto his back and just allowed himself to relax. _It's finally over_, he thought. No more fighting or violence. The Fire Nation had finally been defeated for good – and apparently Aang had been able to somehow bring down Guandao.

Katara sauntered over to where Sokka was laying. He looked up at her, a big grin forming across his face.

"So Aang finally did it, huh?"

Katara smiled. "I guess he did."

"You don't think he … uh … finished it?" Sokka traced his index finger across his neck as if it were a knife.

"No," Katara said adamantly. "Aang wouldn't have finished Guandao off. He probably found some other way to beat him."

Her eyes suddenly widened. "Oh my gosh!"

Sokka bolted up, his eyes wide alert. "What?!"

"We have to get to Aang! He must be hurt after that battle. Thank goodness I still have my spirit water!"

Sokka allowed himself to collapse unto his back again, a look of relief on his face. "Don't scare me like that," he said. "You had me thinking Guandao popped out at us or something!"

Katara scrambled to her feet and rushed over to Appa, who was wearing his battle armor. "We have to get to Aang," she said. She glanced over at Sokka who was now yawning lazily. "Are you coming," she asked impatiently.

"Huh? What?" Sokka looked a little bewildered and then realization spread across his face. "Okay, okay, I'm coming."

***

**Lake Laogai – Afternoon/Evening**

Aang lay on his back, breathing heavily. He hadn't realized how worn out his body really was. It was a mess – covered in blood, bruises, air slices – not to mention he had received a lightning strike directly into his stomach.

Aang watched sadly as Zuko cradled his sister's body, gently crying over it. Aang could sympathize with him – he was no stranger to loss. If he could have, he would have walked over to Zuko and given him a big hug right about now. Of course, he wasn't in any position to do so, what with his wounds and all.

"At least she found peace in the end," Zuko whimpered. "At least we were able to be reconciled."

A voice a few feet away caught them all of guard. "You all seem to have forgotten about me!"

Aang and Zuko glanced over to see Guandao standing there. Aang couldn't quite put his finger on it, but somehow, Guandao seemed less … _intimidating_. He looked less like a brutal killing machine and more like a tired, weak old man.

Zuko stood up. His one arm had been broken during his battle earlier with the monk, and it now dangled uselessly at his side. He, however, raised his other arm, preparing to strike.

"Don't Zuko," he heard Aang say. "It would be pointless. He has no power left now."

Guandao's face hardened. "That may be true, Aang, but _you're_ helpless now! You have no strength left. And as for the Fire Lord … he can't do much with only one arm." The monk reached inside his orange robes and withdrew a small dagger. "It would be a simple matter for me to do away with both of you right now!"

Aang's eyes widened. Guandao was right! Damn! After all that fighting, after all the lives sacrificed, after finally destroying Apollyon, they were gonna die right now like this! Oh, why did the world have to be so cruel sometimes?

However, the blow never came.

Aang instead heard a bellow from Appa and saw a jet of water strike Guandao squarely in the chest and send him flying into the wall of the cliff overlooking the lake. The water froze instantaneously, trapping the monk. Aang looked over and saw Katara standing there, her eyes full of fire.

Sokka, Toph, Suki, Mai, Ty Lee, Loi and Iroh climbed off of Appa's back. Sokka whistled as he surveyed the signs of battle and the injuries of his friends. "I don't want to be the guy that cleans this mess up!"

"Don't worry," Toph smirked. "Nobody depends on you to clean anything, except your plate!"

"Hey," Sokka whined. Behind him, Suki and Ty Lee were giggling.

Loi noticed Azula lying on the ground. He ran over to her and flung himself over her. "Azula! Azula!"

"It's too late," Zuko lamented. "She's gone."

Loi's eyes filled with tears. "No."

"You were right about her. There was good in her after all."

Katara rushed over to Aang and began to survey his injuries. "Oh Aang," she said. "How do you always end up getting yourself damaged like this?" She began applying some spirit water on Aang. The young Avatar slowly got to his feet.

"Try not to move too fast," she said. "You've still got some injuries that only time will cure."

Zuko watched the spirit water. He then glanced over at Azula's body and his eyes widened as an idea rushed through his mind.

"Katara," he shouted. "You're spirit water can heal any wound, right?"

Katara nodded.

"So … what about Azula?"

The Waterbender bit her lip. "Well … that's the thing. I don't know if it can fix … death."

"Oh." Zuko's eyes were downcast.

"She's not dead," Toph said suddenly. Everyone whirled around to look at her. "I can sense her bodily vibrations through my feet. She's still alive … only just." She looked over at Katara. "You may be able to help her … but she doesn't have much time left. She's hanging on by a thread!"

Zuko's eyes looked overjoyed. "Please Katara," he whispered.

Katara nodded. "I'll do my best." She kneeled down next to Azula's body and began pouring some spirit water on her.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait." Sokka was exasperated. "Since when did we care about helping Azula – the one who's always trying to kill us?"

Zuko shot him a glare. "Since she helped Aang take down Guandao!"

"Oh." He stared down at the ground, embarrassed.

"Don't you feel like a jerk," Toph mocked.

Katara spread the spirit water across Azula's body, her tongue poking out between her teeth. This felt so weird – their archenemy, who had tried to kill them so many times over; and now here was Katara, helping her out. Ironic.

"Is it … is it working," Zuko asked.

"I don't know," Katara replied. "This really isn't as simple as it looks."

"What," Sokka questioned. "All you do is rub water on her – no big deal, really."

Katara shot him a look. "If it's so easy, then why don't you try?"

"Okay, okay." He raised his hands in self defense. "Just keep going."

The water finally disappeared into Azula's body, and everyone held their breaths and waited.

And waited.

"Nothing's happening," Zuko sighed.

"No wait," Loi shouted. He pointed. "Look!"

Azula's stomach began to rise and fall and one of her eyes began to twitch. Slowly, the Fire Princess opened them and she began to climb to her feet. Zuko and Loi rushed over and both helped her up. She looked around and noticed everyone staring expectantly at her.

"What the heck do you all think you're staring at," she snapped.

"You're alive," Zuko said joyously. "You're alive!"

"Well obviously! Wow, you're a _real_ genius, aren't you Zuzu?!"

Aang and Katara exchanged knowing glances. Some things never change.

Zuko embraced his sister with his one good arm. Azula instantly clammed up. "Okay, okay." She patted his back awkwardly. "Now let go before _you're_ the one who needs spirit healing!"

Zuko smiled. Before, he probably wouldn't have tolerated his sister's condescending, sarcastic attitude, but now, he was just happy that she was alive.

And a year ago, they had been mortal enemies. Funny how life turns out, isn't it?

***

**The Battlefield – Afternoon**

The gang spent the rest of the day helping in the cleanup process. Bodies were carried away; broken and splintered weapons were piled up and burned. There was a heady mixture of both joy and also sadness. So much had been accomplished here – but the price was so very deep.

Zuko eagerly took part in the cleanup process. He had to do something to keep his mind occupied – to keep his mind off of the intense loss he had suffered that day. Sure, he had regained his sister. But … in the process, he had lost his mother.

Zuko hadn't really thought about his mother's death until now. At that point, his mind had been so preoccupied during the heat of the battle with Guandao and then worrying about his wounded sister that he hadn't had time to think about her.

But now … the pain came back at him full force.

Mai was the first one who came to him. "How are you holding up," she asked.

"As best as I can I guess."

Mai didn't say a word as she pulled Zuko into her arms.

"When you're ready to talk, I'll be here to listen," she reassured.

Zuko smiled. Just being in her arms calmed him somewhat.

The road to healing would be a long and arduous process – for them all.

***

Aang was also busying himself with helping to clean up the remnants of this latest war. Katara and he worked side by side, when, suddenly, Katara's eyes brightened at once.

"Aang! I've just had the most wild idea!"

"What is it?"

"Why don't we get married here! Now!"

"Now?"

"Well, not quite now, but within the next few days. We'll have to send someone back home to pick up Gran Gran of course."

Aang scratched his chin. "I don't know…"

"Come on! Everyone we know is here! We might as well!"

The Avatar chuckled. "You're that eager to be stuck with me for the rest of your life, huh?"

She nodded gleefully. "You bet!"

The two leaned forward to kiss, when they were interrupted by several figures dressed in all black.

Aang quickly shifted into a combat ready position. "The Sun Tzu!"

To his bewilderment, the Sun Tzu warriors kneeled down before him. "We are yours to command, master."

"Master?"

"Well, yes," the lead Sun Tzu replied. "By defeating our former master, you take his place. You are the leader of the Sun Tzu now, Avatar Aang."

Aang scratched his head. "I don't know." After everything the Sun Tzu put them through, Aang didn't feel too comfortable being their leader now.

"Think of it this way, Aang," Katara replied. "You can use them for good now!"

"That's true. They _are_ masters of stealth – I bet I could put them to use as informants for me!"

"Whatever you wish of us master." The Sun Tzu bowed lower.

"Alright," Aang exclaimed. "I want you guys to meet me every month at the Southern Water Tribe with whatever information you have."

"As you wish." The Sun Tzu backed away from Aang, and vanished into the shadows.

"Uuuhh, it's really creepy how those guys do that!"

***

**Ba Sing Se Palace – Courtroom – Afternoon – A Few Days Later**

"We hereby find the defendants – guilty!"

Ever since the defeat of Long Feng and the Dai Li, who imprisoned and executed people without fair trial, the Earth King had always made sure that trials were done by due process of law by a jury.

The courtroom was large, and jam packed with huge crowds of people, eager to see the results of the trial. Sitting on a huge podium, was the Earth King. Next to him was Aang.

Standing in the middle of the room were Monk Guandao and General Rozar, hands chained, both of whom seemed worse for wear. Their clothes were ragged and torn and Guandao had bags under his eyes as though he hadn't been sleeping. The two didn't seem to want to have anything to do with the other as they tried to distance themselves from each other.

The Earth King leaned forward. "This court has made its decision. I hereby sentence you to –"

"Your Highness, can I say something please?"

The Earth King seemed a little put off, until he realized that the one who interrupted him was the Avatar. He nodded encouragingly.

Aang slipped off the podium and looked Guandao square in the eyes. The corners of Guandao's lips were curling into a sneer.

"I've been thinking long and hard about what I wanted to say to you," Aang told him. "At first, I couldn't find the right words. Everything you've done…

"It was you who manipulated Fire Lord Sozin into starting the war. It was you who wiped out the Air Nomads – _our people_ – and relentlessly hunted me down. The blood of the millions who died during the war is on your hands. Entire populations wiped out. Many areas of land are left uninhabitable.

"You manipulated me and my friends into finding the reliquaries, so that you could unleash all the powers of Apollyon on the world. You deceived the world into believing that you were me. You senselessly and mercilessly tortured and murdered any dissenters in your kingdom.

"I lay the entire suffering of the world in the past one hundred years on your shoulders. No punishment is too severe for you.

"And yet … I stand by what I said to you during our duel."

Aang looked deep into the haunted eyes of Monk Guandao.

"I forgive you."

Murmurings erupted throughout the courtroom, as everyone inside wondered how this would affect the judgment.

Aang turned back to the Earth King. "Your Highness, I don't suggest execution for this Monk."

"But he's done so much, Aang!"

He nodded. "I know. But … we have to show him the mercy that he never showed anyone else! Maybe … just maybe, he might see the light."

Guandao rolled his eyes.

"Then what do you suggest, Aang?"

Aang smiled. "I suggest that he be sent to Shark Fin Island – be placed under the care of Cabbage Man and Tau. General Rozar too! They can help with that island's harvest!"

Cabbage Man stood up from one of the back rows. "Don't worry, Aang. I'll keep a good eye on them!" He glared daggers at Guandao. "And if you touch any of my cabbages, so help me …!" Tau placed a hand on his shoulder and grinned apologetically at the courtroom.

"We'll see to it," he said.

Aang nodded to them. "Thanks guys!"

Aang then turned back to Guandao, who seemed rather horrified at the idea of being bossed around by the likes of Tau and the Cabbage Man. "You were a good person once," Aang said. "Until you lost yourself. That good man is still in there, somewhere – buried deep beneath all the rage and hate. I hope your time on Shark Fin Island will allow him to resurface, so that you may become the man you once were." He smiled at Zuko, who blushed and returned it with fervor.

Guandao looked down at the floor. Aang wasn't sure, but he thought he saw Guandao's eyes sadden for a moment.

The Earth King stood up. "Very well. That is your sentence – life on Shark Fin Island!" He banged a gavel and Bosco roared for emphasis.

Aang watched as two Earth Kingdom soldiers led Guandao and Rozar away. As they walked out of the courtroom, Guandao turned slowly and looked at the young Avatar.

"Goodbye, Aang."

The door closed behind them, and Guandao was gone from Aang's life forever.

***

**Ba Sing Se Courtyard – The Next Day – Afternoon**

"What can I say about Ursa? Mother of two, devoted wife. In many ways she was stronger than even I, the Dragon of the West!"

A whole crowd had come to witness the funeral service of Ursa. Iroh was currently standing up, giving the eulogy of his sister-in-law. Aang stood solemnly at Iroh's side. Zuko and Mai sat in the front row. It took everything he had to not break down into tears here. He was a proud man, and he would not let anyone else see him cry.

He looked over at his other side. Azula sat there, head bowed. Her eyes were puffy and red and Zuko knew that she had been up crying all night. He reached over and gently patted her shoulder. Azula jumped a little, startled, and looked over at her brother. The two siblings looked into each others eyes, and Zuko smiled faintly. Even though they didn't say anything, they knew how glad the other was to have each other.

A brother and sister had been reunited … but at the cost of their mother.

Azula had regained her soul … but at the cost of her mother.

Zuko remembered all the times he spent with Ursa when he was little.

He remembered going to the beach at Ember Island with her, Azula and his father.

He remembered feeding the turtle ducks with her.

How she would kiss his booboos.

How she would be there for him whenever Azula tormented him.

Zuko looked over at his sister again and he felt a sudden sympathy for her. Brainwashed by their twisted father to become a merciless killing machine, Azula had never spent as much time with their mother as he had. She had relatively few good memories with her. And, she had believed Ursa thought her a monster.

Imagine, going through life believing your own mother thought you a monster, no matter how ridiculous it may seem?

As Iroh finished his beautiful eulogy, people lined up to place roses on the casket. Zuko and Azula were last, and the two siblings lovingly placed their roses on top of the wood.

Azula turned and grabbed hold of Zuko, sobbing into his shirt. Zuko hugged his sister back, and this time, he wouldn't hold back the tears.

***

**Ba Sing Se Throne Room – A Few Days Later – Evening**

Rows upon rows of chairs had been set up in the throne room of the Earth King – Aang and Katara had decided to hold the wedding here. "It's about time," Sokka had mumbled.

Colorful flowers adorned the walls of the extravagant room, and lit candles gave it a quiet, yet romantic mood. Dozens of assortments of characters had come to witness the wedding. Earth, Water and Fire Nations were all represented. Almost everyone that Aang and Katara had encountered throughout their journeys together was here, chattering excitedly.

At the end, on an altar set up by the throne, stood Aang, wearing beautiful Air monk robes and a cap. Sokka stood next to him, his best man, wearing dashing Water Tribe clothes. On the other side stood Toph, Katara's maid of honor, who tried to put on a happy face despite being forced to wear girly clothing.

As people continued to file in, Sokka nudged Aang. "Hey, I just want to say, congratulations, Aang. You're my best friend, and I couldn't have picked a better guy for Katara."

Aang beamed. "Thank you, Sokka."

"Oh, and a word of warning – if you _ever_ do anything to hurt my sister … well, let's just say I can make _accidents_ happen!" He surveyed his fingernails. "Kapeesh?"

Aang laughed. "No worries. There's no chance of that _ever_ happening!"

The whole crowds' voices died down as Katara entered the room, wearing her mother's betrothal necklace, and a beautiful white gown. Hakoda walked her down the aisle, preparing to give her away. "Go get him, Katara," Gran Gran shouted from her seat. "Remember – we Water Tribe women may be lamb-monkeys in the kitchen, but we're tiger-seals in the bedroom!" She nudged Pakku, who was beginning to nod off into sleep. "Right honey?!"

"Yes dear," he grumbled sleepily.

The marriage commenced quickly without incident as a Water Tribe Holy Man recited it and Aang and Katara exchanged rings. Then, they shared their first kiss as husband and wife, eliciting many cheers from the audience.

The Cabbage Man dabbed away at his eyes with the sleeve of Tau's shirt. "I told myself I wasn't gonna cry," he sniffed.

Aang and Katara ran down the aisle as they were pelted with rice. As they left, Katara tossed her bouquet and there was a violent scramble of girls to get it. "It's mine, it's mine," Ty Lee shouted.

"In your dreams," Suki replied.

When the commotion subsided, a dumbfounded Toph was standing there, wondering how in the world the bouquet ended up in _her _hands.

"Hey Toph," Sokka pointed out. "I guess that means _you're_ next in line to get married!"

"Yea, as if," she replied. She turned away to hide the blush creeping up her face. She already had someone in mind. She saw – or rather felt – Teo looking at her from across the room. She blushed even more.

Suki threw her arms around Sokka. "I guess we're gonna have to plan _our_ wedding soon, huh Sokka?"

"I … yea well … I mean," he stuttered. He wasn't sure if he was quite ready to be married yet.

"Oh just shut up and kiss me!" The Kyoshi warrior grabbed the Water Tribe boy by the collar and pulled him into a long kiss.

Zuko looked over at Mai, who slightly blushed herself. "You know, we're gonna have to get married someday too," he said.

"Yea, what's your point," Mai asked emotionlessly.

"Well, we should begin thinking about it now, shouldn't we? I mean, it is kind of important, me being the Fire Lord and –" He was interrupted by her kiss.

"You talk too much."

Azula was lingering around, watching everyone kissing. Frankly, the whole affair was making her nauseous – or was it the fact that she didn't have anyone to kiss herself?

Suddenly, someone covered her eyes, twirled her around, and planted one right on her lips.

"Okay," she said. "Whoever that is, you have exactly three seconds to take your hands off of me before I take them off of _you_!"

The hands disappeared from her eyes and she saw –

"Loi?!"

She looked to the ground, embarrassed, blushing and absentmindedly twirling her hair around her finger. "I'm sorry … I just … I didn't realize …" Before she knew what she was doing, she grabbed him and pulled him into a long tongue kiss.

As Aang and Katara mingled with their guests, the couple suddenly found a dark shadow creep over them. Katara looked up to see a tall man with a shaved head, an eye tattooed on his forehead and a robotic arm.

"It's the Combustion Man! How did he _survive_?!"

The Combustion Man stared down at them, a murderous look on his face. Aang and Katara stepped back into a combat stance.

Suddenly, an odd thing happened. The Combustion Man's face melted into a pleasant smile and he held up a small, white flower. He handed it to Katara, who had a shocked look on her face, as did Aang.

Katara was at a loss for words. "T-thank you."

The Combustion Man nodded and then his face returned to his murderous stare as he stalked away.

***

**Earth Kingdom Port – Afternoon – A Week Later**

"And so … I guess this is where we say goodbye." There was a melancholy tension in the air as the group of friends prepared to go their separate ways. They would, of course, plan to meet back up with each other whenever they could back in Ba Sing Se. But saying goodbye, after everything they'd all been through, just seemed so sad.

Zuko, Mai, Azula and Loi were returning to the Fire Nation. Zuko had to return to his position as the Fire Lord and rebuild the Fire Nation.

Of course, Toph and Iroh would stay in their homes in Ba Sing Se.

Sokka, Suki and Ty Lee would return to Kyoshi Island.

And of course, that would leave Aang and Katara to go back to the Southern Water Tribe, to begin their life together.

Everyone had a downcast look on their faces.

"Don't everyone look so sad," Katara said. "We promise to meet up very soon."

"And besides," Aang said. "This stinken war is finally over!"

Toph was the first one to speak. "We know that. It's just … so hard saying goodbye after everything we've been through together."

Sokka placed his hands on Toph's shoulders. "It's not goodbye, Toph. _Never_ goodbye!"

Sokka suddenly found her arms around his neck. "Oh Sokka…"

Zuko was the next to approach Aang. The two former enemies looked at each other, before quickly embracing. "I have so much to thank you for, Aang. If it hadn't been for you, I probably would never have found the good path. You've done so much."

Aang looked around as everyone there shook their heads in agreement.

Azula stepped forward. "You did so much for all of us – even for me!"

Iroh nodded. "Your actions did not just affect this small group of people, Aang. You affected the whole world. It is a much better place – just because of you!"

Aang raised his hands. "Look, I don't deserve this kind of praise, you guys."

"But you do," Sokka said. "All of us, in one way or other, were lost before we met you. Katara and I were just simple Water Tribe whose top priority was finding the next meal.

"Toph was trapped at home with her parents who wouldn't let her follow her dreams.

"Zuko and Azula were bad guys before you intervened.

"We have so much to thank you for. The world has so much to thank you for."

Aang nodded, taking all this in humbly.

If he had this much impact on his friends, imagine the world?

The group of friends embraced one last time, before setting off on their own paths to pick up where their lives had left off.

They weren't saying goodbye.

Not truly.

This wasn't the end for any of them.

Life's adventures had just gotten underway for them.

Their story was really just beginning.

***

**The Southern Water Tribe – Three Months Later – Afternoon**

Aang was practicing some Airbending drills outside when he was approached by Chief Hakoda, who was flanked with two Sun Tzu.

"Aang, there may be a … disturbance that we need you to look into for us."

"What is it?"

"It appears that there have been several attacks on key targets throughout the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation. Apparently it's some terrorist organization, led by a man who calls himself The Shadow."

Aang sighed. Life as the Avatar sucked sometimes – whenever it seems as if life can be lived peacefully, some new goon comes around determined to conquer the world.

"I guess I'll have to look into it. I'll leave first thing in the morning."

***

**The Next Day**

Aang rounded up Katara and their luggage, and prepared for their trip to the Fire Nation to meet with Zuko.

_Just like old times_, Aang thought.

He and Katara climbed up on Appa's back, Momo on Aang's shoulder.

Appa flew off into the rising sun as a new day prepared to bring with it new adventures.

***

_Water._

_Earth._

_Fire._

_Air._

_Long ago, the Four Nations used to live together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked._

_Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them._

_But when the world needed him most, he vanished._

_A hundred years have passed, and my brother and I have discovered the new Avatar, a young Airbender named Aang. But although his Airbending skills are great, he still has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone._

_But I believe Aang can save the world…_

THE END

***

________________________________________________________________________

_So the story's finally over. I have a great feeling of satisfaction now that it's done, but also of bitter sweetness. I had a lot of fun writing this story, and I hope you all enjoyed it and found it a decent conclusion to the Avatar series._

_About the story:_

_When I first started it, I wondered how to tackle a Book 4: Air. Watching the show, I would often wonder what would happen if Aang wasn't the last Airbender. That's really how it started and what I had to go on. The main idea was what if there was another Airbender? What if he was bad? How would Aang react to that? I felt that the final battle should be one between two Airbenders._

_A major theme I wanted to incorporate was one of redemption – a very prominent theme in the t.v. show. Zuko was able to be redeemed. I wanted this story to be about Azula's redemption. _

_I also wanted to bring the Ursa story ark into conclusion. The show left her fate ambiguous and I thought it would be interesting to make her a member of the Order of the White Lotus. I also connected it to Azula's character ark, feeling that it would be powerful drama to have Ursa sacrifice herself for Azula, thus proving that she didn't think her daughter a monster._

_So, really that's my story. I hope you all enjoyed it and that you all continue contributing to the Avatar story. Just like many other epic sagas out there, there's still a lot more story to tell._

_What's next for me? Well, you haven't seen the last of me. I definitely have a few ideas left in me and it's all a matter of drafting them out before I finally submit them._

_Good writing and God Bless!_

_-AlmF _


End file.
